Super-Ficlets
by Cheeyathebard
Summary: This will be a series of short ficlets. Each chapter will be a standalone story or maybe a couple of parts. I'll add tags as I go but I like to write romantic Kalex and Supercat or just friendship pieces so we'll see how it goes! As always, characters aren't mine. I just take them out on dates every now and again ;-) Email ficlet ideas to cheeyathebardfanfiction @ gmail. com
1. In Time

In Time

Summary: Eliza is dying and needs to talk to her girls...

* * *

Agent Alex Danvers sat on the edge of her mother's bed and took her hand, rubbing her thumb over the fragile skin. "Mom?" she said softly. "Can you hear me?" Against the pristine white sheets, Eliza Danvers looked pale and wan. "Mom?" Alex pushed her glasses higher up on her nose and tucked her greying hair behind her ear as she leaned in to gently kiss her mother's cheek. "She's asleep," she added softly. "The meds really take it out of her."

"Yeah." Kara sat and wrapped her arms around her wife, leaning against her and kissing her temple. "I'm just glad we made it in time."

Alex's breath hitched. "Thank you for picking me up in Geneva, Kara," she whispered. "We wouldn't have made it otherwise."

"Anything for you and Eliza. You know that, Love," the blonde replied, her face easing into a smile even as her blue eyes shimmered with tears. "I just wish we'd had more time. She deteriorated so quickly."

"She should've told us sooner," Alex sighed. "I would've taken a leave of absence and moved here to take care of her."

Kara nodded sadly. "I think that's exactly why she didn't tell us. She didn't want to disrupt our life."

The agent shook her head. "But I could've had more time." Her face crumpled into tears and Kara held her tighter as her own spilled over. "I need more time, Kara."

"Me too," the hero whispered as she ran her fingers through her wife's hair. "But there's nothing either of us can do about that. The cancer is just too aggressive."

"Have you spoken to J'Onn?" Alex asked as she plucked a Kleenex from the box on the nightstand and wiped her cheeks.

Kara nodded. "I called him when I was on my way to Geneva. He's already with Lucy. I told him not to tell her anything yet." She let her hand rest on Eliza's, smiling as the older woman stirred a little. "Can you hear me, Eliza?"

Alex sucked in a breath as blue eyes, greyed with age, fluttered open. "My girls," Eliza murmured.

"Hi, Mom." The agent smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy," the older woman whispered. "Where's my grandkid?"

"She's with J'Onn," Kara replied.

"Good, she shouldn't see me like this. Tell her I love her more than the moon and stars, ok?"

"Of course," Alex nodded. She held her mother's hand tightly. "Are you in any pain?"

"I'm ok."

The agent tilted her head. "I can ask the nurse to up your pain meds if…"

But Eliza shook her head. "I'm ok, Alex. I just want to talk to you both."

"Ok," Alex replied, sniffling a little. "What is it, Mom?"

"I want you to know…" Eliza took a breath. "That I'm so very proud of you both. I know it was rocky there for a while after you told me you wanted to be together as lovers rather than sisters and I'm sorry for that. I couldn't see how much you loved each other back then. How much you needed to be together."

"Eliza…" Kara whispered. "You don't have to…"

But the older woman lifted a hand. "No. Please let me say this." She coughed a little and winced. Alex hit her morphine button and the wince subsided. "I should have realized. I should have seen it but I was so blind. I'm sorry I missed your wedding. I'm so so sorry I missed all those years… Lucy's birth..." Tears ran down Eliza's face and Alex dabbed them away with her sleeve. "But thank you for welcoming me back into your lives when I finally found sense. What you have is so beautiful and you're so lucky."

Eliza's breath hitched and her eyes drifted closed. Alex and Kara were crying openly, holding each other and their mother's hands. "Mom," Alex whispered. "I'm not ready to lose you. I love you so much." All Kara could do was nod and squeeze the older blonde's hand as her eyes re-opened.

"Kara," Eliza said softly. "Please… take care of Alex for me… and Lucy."

The Kryptonian nodded. "Of course. They're my world."

"Alex, take care of Kara for me. She needs you. She always has."

The agent nodded, exchanging pained looks with her wife. "I promise. I need her too."

Eliza managed a weak smile. "Good."

And with that, her breath left her body in a soft whoosh and her eyes slid closed.

Alex leaned forward in shock but Kara, having heard their mother's heart cease to beat, just shook her head and pulled Alex into her arms. "She's gone, Love."

No! Nononononono! MOM!" The agent tried to pull away but Kara's strong arms held her in place until Alex finally collapsed against her, sobbing into her shoulder. Kara cried into Alex's hair, her heart splitting open as she, for the second time in her life, mourned the death of her mother.

Finally, she eased back and just stared out the window as she held her wife tightly against her. She was suddenly scared. She knew that in years to come, there'd be many more people she'd have to mourn.

Because Kara Danvers; Kryptonian, superhero and beloved wife, hadn't aged a day in over thirty years.


	2. Giggles

Giggles

Just a bit of fluffiness to hopefully make folks happy today.

* * *

"No! Nono! Kara, stop!" Badass DEO agent Alex Danvers collapsed into giggles as Supergirl dug her fingertips mercilessly into her ribs.

Chortling delightedly, Kara went in for a second attack, using a touch of super-strength to stop Alex from escaping her evil clutches. "Oh no you don't!"

"That's not fair!" the older woman exclaimed. "You're not allowed to use your powers!"

The Kryptonian lifted a blonde eyebrow. "Nowhere in the Danvers Game Rulebook does it say that I'm not allowed to use my powers while tickle-fighting," she stated imperiously.

"There's a rulebook?" the agent asked, tilting her head in question.

"Of course! I'm keeping track of it in my head." Kara grinned adorably.

Brown eyes rolled and Alex tried to once again extricate herself from the hero's arms. "Seriously? Kara, let me go!"

"What will you give me?" The blonde squeezed a little tighter, very aware of the amount of pressure she could apply to Alex's body without damaging her.

"Hmmm…" Alex thought about that for a moment. The easiest way to get Kara to do what she wanted was normally through food. "I'll order you a large pizza right now."

The tickles started again, making Alex squirm. "And…" Kara grinned.

"Ok, ok! AND an order… DOUBLE order of pot stickers…"

"You're getting warmer…" Blue eyes shone affectionately but Kara's fingers didn't cease their movement.

"I'm going to pee myself if you don't stop!" Alex threw in between strangled laughs.

"Liar. You have a bladder of steel. Come on, Alex, you know what I want."

And with that, the agent gave in and let her body go limp as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. Their eyes met and held. "Pizza…" she murmured. "Pot stickers…" she added as their lips grew closer. "And me…"

"Bingo," Kara whispered in reply, ducking her head to capture Alex's lips in a long and passionate kiss. Moments later they eased apart, smiling and the hero kissed her partner's nose. "I love you."

Alex grinned wickedly. "I love you too… but I definitely won."

Kara laughed and nuzzled the agent's neck. "But I got the prize."

And for a long moment, they just basked in each other's warmth before Alex laid her head down on Kara's shoulder and hugged her tighter. "Actually… we both did."


	3. Storm

Storm

Just a bit of a rescue. Kara and School Bus vs Hurricane!

* * *

Supergirl held her arm across her face as she flew, battling the gale force winds of the worst hurricane National City had seen in decades. "Alex!" she yelled. "Where is it? I can't see it!" Her voice held a tinge of panic and, back at the DEO base, her sister replied calmly as she examined the screen in front of her.

"It's a little further along the road, Supergirl. The fire department is on scene so look for the flashing lights."

The hero engaged her enhanced vision, found what she was looking for and three seconds later, she was landing next to the parked fire truck. "Alex, I found them." She ran to the Engine Chief. "Hi. What can I do?"

"Supergirl!" The man seemed supremely relieved. "The driver lost control of a bus and it crashed through the barrier and went over the edge. By some miracle, the wheels got caught in a patch of scrub and it hasn't fallen too far but we're having problems getting to them in this weather and I don't know how long the scrub will hold."

Supergirl nodded. "Two choices," she replied. "I can hold the bus in place and stop it from falling while you use your equipment to bring it up. OR, I can try to bring the whole bus up myself." She looked at the sky, her hair and cape blowing straight back from her body with the force of the wind. "The second option is riskier because I can't be sure how steady I'll be able to keep the bus in this wind. I don't want the people inside getting hurt."

"Kids," the chief corrected.

The hero swallowed. "What?"

"It's a school bus."

For a moment, Supergirl was horrified and she focused her vision in on the bus. It was full of children with a couple of teachers trying to console them. The driver was slumped over the steering wheel, unconscious. Every time the wind gusted, the whole vehicle shuddered and swayed and the kids screamed.

"Supergirl." The chief's hand on her arm brought her back to him. "We can't use our equipment in this weather without risking more people's lives. You have to try to bring it up yourself."

"I…" She looked from the chief to the bus and back to the chief. "I'm not sure I can…"

But the man smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. "Supergirl, you're the most amazing woman I've ever known." He indicated the anxious fire fighters who were watching them quietly. "We all have faith in you. You got this."

Taking a deep breath, Supergirl nodded. "Ok, Chief. Be ready to evacuate the bus as soon as I bring it up."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied and then turned away to yell orders to his waiting men.

Supergirl walked to the barrier and looked over the edge. She could see the tail lights of the bus about a hundred feet down so she stepped out into nothingness and glided down to peer in the window. Then she pried it open with her fingers and yelled in to the passengers. "Are you ok? Is anyone seriously hurt?"

"Supergirl!" One of the teachers yelled back. "The driver is hurt but everyone else is ok."

"Alright! I'm going to lift you guys back up onto the road but I need everyone to strap in ok? It's going to be a rocky ride and I don't want anyone to fall. As soon as we get up there, the fire fighters will help you to evacuate."

"We understand," the teacher yelled back. Then she helped the kids strap in as best they could while Supergirl flew to the front of the bus.

"Agent Danvers, Supergirl. Come in."

"I'm here. Are you ok?" Alex replied worriedly.

"Yeah, it's a bus full of kids, Alex. I have no choice. I have to lift it back onto the road."

The agent could hear the trembling of her sister's voice and she spoke softly but confidently to her. "Kara, you've got this. Just work the problem like we always do."

"Right," Supergirl replied as she worked out her plan. "I think I can do this."

Alex nodded and perched her hands on her hips. "I know you can."

Just then, the bus began to shudder again and it slipped a few feet lower. Supergirl quickly got one hand in place on the hood of the bus and the other under the front fender, feeling her body comfortably supporting its weight. "Ok," she whispered. "You got this, Danvers." She applied enough force to lift the bus until it was at a ninety degree angle to the cliff face and the people inside were sitting as normally as possible. Then she quickly got her hands underneath and moved along the bus until she found its center point. Supergirl was covered in mud and oil but she got her shoulders into place so she could reposition her hands on either side of her head, pressed against the floor of the bus. For a moment, she pounded on the floor to give the bus's occupants some warning and then she applied enough thrust to push the heavy conveyance further into the air and away from the cliff face.

"You got this, Kara," Alex repeated as she watched the footage on the news. "You're doing great. You have about fifty feet to go until you reach street level."

"Copy," the hero replied, her teeth gritted as she struggled to keep the bus level. She resettled her hands over and over to compensate for the strong wind and soon, she could see the fire truck and the road slightly below her. "Almost there," she chanted to herself as she concentrated on lowering herself and the bus until she was standing on the road with the vehicle over her head. "Everyone stand back," she yelled as she changed her stance, crouched and slowly tipped the rear of the bus down until its wheels found purchase on the road.

Supergirl paused a moment to blink her hair out of her eyes and take a breath before shuffling backwards, hand over hand, until she stepped out from under the bus and lowered it completely onto the pavement where it bounced slightly and then settled.

The hero grinned and patted the hood of the yellow vehicle before resting her forehead on it and just taking a moment to breathe. Then she was laughing as the group of ecstatic firefighters surrounded her, clapping her on the back and yelling praise and thanks before moving to help the kids and their teacher off the bus. "Chief, check on the driver," Supergirl yelled. "He's hurt."

"Got it! Thank you! We knew you could do it!"

Looking down at her own filthy hands and suit, Kara grinned. "I really appreciate your faith in me." She made a face. "Now I should go shower and change but I'll be back out patrolling soon in case you need me. Bye, Chief."

"Bye, Supergirl and thank you again!"

And with a final wave at the children watching her with open mouths, she shot into the air and out of sight.

"Well done, Kara," Supergirl heard in her ear. "I knew you had it."

The hero smiled sincerely as she headed for her apartment. "Thank you, Alex."


	4. Star Gazing

Star Gazing

Alex has lost Maggie…

* * *

"Your rooftop is so much better than mine." Kara sighed as she tucked her arm under her head and gazed at the sky.

"Definitely smells better," Alex commented absently as she let her eyes move over the contours of her sister's profile.

"You're staring," the Kryptonian smiled.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you but I'm not staring. It's creepy."

They grinned at each other and then turned their attention back to the stars. Their hands found each other on top of the soft blanket and their fingers laced together in the shadows.

"This reminds me of home," Alex murmured. "All those nights we lay on the roof outside my window talking about Krypton and school stuff…"

"And boy stuff," Kara interjected with a chuckle.

"Yeah," the older woman smiled, her fingers curling to tickle Kara's palm. "We did that a lot, didn't we?" She took a breath then. "Who would have thought that I'd have ended up here? I loved her so much," she whispered. "And now she's just… gone."

"I know," Kara replied softly. She turned her head to look at her sister, blue eyes filling with tears as Alex's breath hitched and a sob escaped her. The hero turned onto her side, opened her arms and accepted her sister into them, wrapping them both up tightly in her cape against the chilly air and slowly rubbing her back as Alex sobbed out her grief.

Kara cried too. Maggie had been her sister-in-law, her confidant as much as Alex was, and losing her to a bullet she hadn't been fast enough to catch was eating her up inside. "It's my fault… I couldn't… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Alex," she choked out as her sister clung to her.

"Don't." Alex shook her head, pulling back a little to look Kara right in the eye. "This is not on you. Maggie knew what she was doing." The hero nodded slightly but she didn't feel any better. "Kara, you and I have talked about the risks of what we do. Maggie and I talked about it many times over the years too. She loved being a cop and neither of us could ask the other to give up what we loved, so we agreed to not blame each other for our decisions and instead, to back each other up."

Kara sniffled a little. "What you and Maggie had is what I want for myself," she whispered. "You were so lucky to have found each other."

The agent sighed. "She changed my life." She wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "And now I have to figure out a way to live it without her."

Alex gazed up at the sky and, in the stars, saw Maggie smiling down at her and she somehow knew that she'd be ok.


	5. Life

Life

Kara is pregnant and the baby's other parent is in for a shock!

* * *

"This is a balcony, not a pitstop…" Cat Grant stopped talking suddenly and took a few steps closer to the unmoving superhero, who was sitting on a wicker couch with her knees tucked up under her chin. "Supergirl," she said softly as she saw the tear tracks on her friend's face shimmering in the moonlight. "What's wrong?"

The Girl of Steel took a deep breath and wiped at her cheeks as she lifted blue eyes to her friend's green. "I'm sorry… it's nothing… I should go." She stood shakily but the trembling of her hands sent Cat's concern to an even higher level and she reached out and caught the young woman's fingers, squeezing gently.

"Don't leave… I mean… you're not in any condition to fly. You can talk to me. I promise it will stay confidential between us."

Supergirl sniffled and after a moment of indecision, nodded and sat back down on the couch. Cat took a seat next to her, not letting her hand go. "I'm pregnant," the hero said softly. "I found out earlier today."

"Oh," Cat breathed. She shifted a little closer and wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "Kara, is James the father?"

For a moment, the hero just looked at her friend in surprise but, at the CEO's hiked and challenging eyebrow, just relaxed and shook her head. "No."

"Then… who…?"

Fresh tears spilled down Kara's cheeks and a sob stole her breath. Cat just held her until she calmed a little and shook her head. "You… you understand that I'm not human, right? And a family took me in when I landed here?"

"Of course," Cat nodded. "You're Kryptonian and the Danvers family fostered you."

"Right… well… my biology, while mostly very similar to a human's, is significantly different in one way." Cat just nodded again, encouraging the hero to go on. "I apparently don't need a male to be able to reproduce."

The CatCo CEO sucked in a breath. "So… who's the baby's… other parent?"

"It's Alex," Kara whispered and then she covered her face with her hands.

Cat held her tighter, stroking her hair gently as she tried to understand. "You and Alex slept together?"

"It was just once… one amazing night," Kara shook her head. "But according to the AI of my… I mean… the Kryptonian archive, the only explanation is that my body and soul recognizes Alex as my soulmate and apparently doesn't care that she's a woman. The archive says that this is rare but not unheard of on Krypton and thinks it's intensified by my powers on Earth. The truth is… I'm in love with Alex. I've loved her since we were just kids and she has no clue."

Cat frowned. "So, your body just… used her DNA somehow?"

"I don't really understand it." Kara shook her head again. "But it can only be Alex. There hasn't been anyone else in a long time and the test confirmed it."

Cat hugged her tighter as she thought about that. "I take it she doesn't know yet?"

"No… and I don't know how to tell her," the hero whispered in reply.

"And, you want to keep the baby?" Cat had to ask. "Kara, if you need help with… an appointment…"

Kara smiled. "I want to keep it."

The CEO smiled back. "How far along are you?"

"Only six weeks," the Kryptonian replied. "But I'm always like clockwork so when I was late, I talked to my doctor."

"Are you sure you can trust this doctor to not spread your secret?" Cat asked, concerned again.

"I'm sure. She's been my doctor since I came out as Supergirl. I trust her completely," Kara replied firmly.

"Do you get hurt a lot?" Cat asked gently.

Kara shrugged and chuckled a little. "There was a time that I didn't know what pain felt like here on Earth but that changed pretty quickly when I started wearing the cape. Luckily, I also heal very quickly." She stood then, visibly calmer as she reached under her cape and pulled out her phone. "Excuse me a second." She hit a contact and raised the phone to her ear, offering Cat a little worried frown as she did so. "Hey, Alex, it's me. I need to talk to you. It's… important. Can I come over?"

Cat could hear the voice on the other end of the phone but she couldn't make out what Alex was saying.

"Alright," Kara concluded. "I'll see you in a few minutes." She tucked her phone away again and perched her hands on her hips, feeling a little better. "Thank you for listening," she said.

The older woman stood too and drew her into another tight hug. "Everything will be ok, Supergirl, and I'm always here for you. Remember that, ok?"

Kara smiled as she returned the squeeze and then stepped back to lift her fist. "Goodnight, Cat." And with a final smile from the CEO, Supergirl shot into the air and out of sight.

..

Alex was curled up on her couch, slowly sipping from a glass of scotch. The call from Kara had been somewhat expected but the timing wasn't exactly the best. Alex had had a shit day and the last thing she needed was her sister wanting to talk about what had happened between them. They had successfully avoided all but a cursory, WOW-but-let's-not-do-that-again-because-you're-my-sister-even-though-you're-not-really-my-sister, conversation but Alex knew that the time would come when they'd have to really talk about it.

Because, honestly, thinking about it was driving Alex a little insane. And she couldn't stop thinking about it because the details were seared into her brain. It had been the most amazing night of her life.

" _Ooookaayyy," Kara chuckled, holding her sister up with a strong arm around her waist as they walked from the taxi to Alex's apartment building. "Looks like one of us definitely had a little too much to drink."_

" _Who did? You?" The agent giggled as she swayed and squinted at Kara. "You look fine to me…" She held up a finger and poked the hero's cheek. "Although, you're a bit blurry around the edges."_

" _Thanks for that," Kara deadpanned as she led her inebriated sister to the stairwell. "Of course, you had to pick a building with no elevator," she muttered and after a quick look around, she scooped Alex up into her arms and carried her up the stairs._

" _Ooohhh… you shouldn't be doing this," Alex grinned. "Although it's kinda badass." Kara smiled back as Alex's fingers moved into her hair and gently sorted through the blonde strands. "Did I ever tell you that I think your eyes are amazing?"_

 _Setting the agent on her feet, Kara searched her leather jacket to find her keys. "No, I don't think you have," she replied absently, finding the jangling items in Alex's right pocket. "But thank you."_

 _She turned to unlock the door, but suddenly, Alex's hands were on her shoulders and she was pressing against Kara's back. "In fact, you're actually really hot. I've always thought so and always wondered what it would be like…" The hero froze as Alex's lips moved slowly across the back of her neck. Then her eyes slid closed and she let out a deep breath._

" _Alex…" she murmured. "Don't…" She turned slowly to gently push the agent away but the look in Alex's eyes, as she resisted and pressed even closer, made Kara swallow. The older woman's hands moved to her hips, drawing their bodies even closer together until their lips were a hair's breadth apart. "Alex…"_

" _Kara, tell me to stop," Alex whispered. "Or I'm not going to."_

Alex poured herself another shot of scotch and knocked it back as she remembered how they'd fallen willingly into her bed together that night. But when Alex had woken up the next morning, Kara had been gone. Things had been… ok… since but she knew that Kara had caught her staring more than once and she was pretty sure that she'd seen the hero watching her a time or two herself. And tonight was probably the night that they were going to talk.

For real.

Alex poured herself another drink but glanced towards the window as a light knock sounded and her sister, in full supersuit, stepped into the living room. "Hey," she smiled, pleased to see Kara despite the awkwardness she felt.

"Hey," Kara replied, returning the smile. "Thanks for letting me come over." She paced anxiously for a moment until Alex lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I think I know what you want to talk about."

"Um… no… I… don't think you do… not this time." The hero chewed anxiously on her bottom lip. "So… I found something out today…" She stopped pacing abruptly and looked at Alex, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. "And it's… good news…I think… great news… actually…" she went on. "I'm just kinda surprised and not really prepared for… what might come next."

Alex got up and went to her, taking her hands and gently squeezing. "Kara, what is it?"

Tears spilled over as the hero closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alex, I'm pregnant."

For a long moment, Alex just stared at her but then she grabbed her and hugged her hard. "Oh my God… are you sure? How did…? When did…?" She paused a moment and frowned. "Who's the father? You didn't tell me you were sleeping with anyone!"

Kara suddenly felt overwhelmed and she pulled away, moving across the room to give herself some space. "It's… there's… no father, Alex."

The agent's brows drew together into a frown. "But… there has to be a… wait… I don't… understand…"

"I talked to Doctor Hamilton and she ran some DNA tests. The baby has two female donors."

Alex shook her head, confused. "Two female…" Then her face turned to shock and she held up her hands. "No… no… I can't… that's not… possible… I…"

For a moment, Kara thought that Alex might pass out and she quickly went to her, holding her by the upper arms as she swayed unsteadily. "Alex," she said softly. "It's apparently very possible. You and I… We're having a baby."

"Kara, why are you doing this?! Last time I checked two women can't conceive a child! Who is the FATHER!" Alex was angry now and she pulled away, turning her back to her sister.

"What? You think I'm trying to just… pin this on you? What the hell, Alex?!"

She watched the agent's shoulders move as she took deep breaths. Then Alex turned back around, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered, moving close and pulling the hero into her arms again. "I'm just…"

"In shock?" Kara smiled a little. "Believe me, I am too. I spoke to the AI of my mother, Alex. She told me that this is possible, especially since I have powers on Earth that I didn't have on Krypton. I'm so sorry. I had no idea this would happen." For some reason, Kara wasn't ready to tell her sister about the soulmates part so she just stopped talking.

"No…" The agent shook her head. "This is just as much on me…" She shook her head again and frowned. "Maybe even more."

"What?" Kara pulled back a little, meeting Alex's eyes squarely. "No, Alex. I chose to sleep with you and I don't regret that."

"But…" the older woman's voice was small. "You were gone when I woke up."

The hero sighed and let her forehead rest against her sister's. "We should have talked about this sooner," she replied softly. "There was a bank robbery… I had to go and when I got back, you were gone. I thought…"

"So did I." Alex chuckled as she swayed them a little. "We're idiots."

"We are," Kara grinned. Then she shook her head. "So we need to talk about our baby. I want to keep it, Alex."

For a moment, Alex looked terrified but then she took a breath and nodded firmly. "We're keeping our baby." She placed her hand on Kara's muscular stomach and rubbed gently, her face reflecting a touch of awe. "We're actually having a baby." Then her eyes rolled back and the hero caught her as she passed out right there in her own living room.

Kara chuckled as she sat on the couch, cradling Alex in her arms and stroking her hair. "Yeah, we are."


	6. Camping

Camping

This Chapter will increase the rating to mature, I think. This is also a SuperCat chapter for those of you patiently waiting Yes, there are sexual scenes between two consenting women. YAY!

* * *

"Why on Earth did I agree to this?" Cat Grant sighed as she checked her phone for the hundredth time to see if she could have possibly acquired a signal in the last three seconds. "I can't remember the last time I was in the damned mountains."

"You're going to run the battery down," her taller, blonde companion replied. "Then what will you do?" Kara grinned to herself and poked the fire with a long stick as her friend made a soft sound of disgust. "Come on, Miss Grant. You promised Carter you'd try to have fun. It's his birthday after all."

"Yes," Cat hissed out, looking over her shoulder at the tent where her son was already sleeping, his earphones still playing music in his ears. "But that was just for his benefit. I HATE camping. The only thing that's making this remotely enjoyable is… is…" She paused as her eyes met her friend's. "…your being here with us." Her tone gentled. "I'm glad he asked you to come. And for God's sake call me Cat."

Kara nodded as she smiled shyly. "You only like having me around because I make good 's'mores," she teased.

"That's not the only reason, Kara… although it is one of the main ones." Cat chuckled then and shook her head. "I'm being a baby, aren't I?"

The younger woman shrugged. "You're out of your comfort zone," she said mildly. "I've done this a few times before. You haven't." As she watched, Cat shivered a little so she got up and grabbed her sleeping bag from her tent to bring it back and wrap it around the older woman's shoulders. Cat smiled gratefully and, when Kara moved away, grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Sit with me?"

"Sure." Cat scooted over on her log and Kara took a seat next to her, fixing her glasses in that automatic gesture Cat had lately found adorable.

"Cold?" The CEO took a swallow of scotch as her friend looked a little uncomfortable.

"No… I don't really feel the cold all that much." Kara shrugged. "My foster Mom always says I have an internal heat source."

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, Kara, but… how did your parents die?" Cat's tone was gentle but curious and for a long moment, Kara wasn't sure how to answer. She had a story that she used all the time but, somehow, it didn't seem right to use it now. It didn't seem right to not be truthful with Cat so she took a deep breath and centered herself. The decision wasn't difficult for her in the end. She held Cat's gaze for a long moment and then her blue eyes moved to watch the campfire flames.

"They died on Krypton, when it was destroyed," she replied very softly. "I saw them for the last time when they put me into a pod… a… space ship… and the last thing I remember is my mother telling me she…" The hero's breath hitched and her voice turned into a whisper. "She loved me."

For a long moment, the night was filled just with the sounds of the crackling campfire and of two women breathing puffs of clouds into the cold air. In the distance, a coyote howled and, as Kara wiped some tears from her face, she felt her free hand being gently taken and held. "I can't imagine what that must have been like," Cat murmured, unsurprised at the revelation but grateful for her friend's trust.

"The planet was literally breaking apart. There were huge earthquakes… lava spewing out of giant cracks in the ground… explosions…" The young Kryptonian's blue eyes were distant with memory. "My Aunt Astra had been warning the High Council for a long time… warning my mother…" Kara felt Cat shivering and, without thinking, she wrapped the older woman into a warm embrace that had her sighing with relief. The older blonde didn't even care about the potential inappropriateness of the situation. She just relaxed into it and continued to listen quietly. "I know I've just dropped a bombshell on you. I'm sorry."

But Cat shook her head. "I was already pretty sure. I realized that I had to wait until YOU were ready. Until you trusted me completely…"

Kara released her hold on her friend and stood up, suddenly upset. "It isn't about trust." She pulled her glasses off and stuck them into the pocket of her jacket. "I trust you as much as my sister or James or Winn. It's about keeping you safe. Alex can take care of herself. James already knew because my cousin told him and Winn… well Winn is my best friend. Maybe I should have told you sooner but I was afraid."

Then the hero realized that Cat was also standing and reaching a hand out to her. "Kara…" When Kara didn't move, Cat dropped the sleeping bag and went to her, grasping her gently by the forearms. "I don't care about all that. I just care about now. You've opened yourself to me. You've given me a gift I've been hoping for." She cupped Kara's cheeks. "I…" Green eyes searched blue but finally the CEO just smiled and released her friend, stepping back to put some distance between them. "… should really get to bed. It's getting late and I'm fairly certain there's more woods-torture planned for tomorrow."

The hero felt the tension between them abate slightly and nodded. "Ok. Do you want me to stand guard while you use the bathroom?"

"Bathroom," Cat snorted. "Is that what they call holes in the ground out here?" She sighed again. "Yes, please. You can use your heat vision to incinerate any snakes that happen along."

"Snakes?" Kara swallowed. "Oh boy. I hate snakes."

Cat just laughed and went to her tent to get changed into her pajamas. Then she went to the designated bathroom spot and Kara stood a few feet away until she was finished and then escorted her friend to her tent. "Well…" Cat seemed awkward for a moment and rocked back and forward on her heels. "Thanks, Kara. Goodnight." And with that, she disappeared into her tent and zipped it up.

Kara just chuckled. "Night, Cat." She spent a few moments tamping down the fire and making sure it was secure for the night and then went to her own tent but she'd barely made herself comfortable when she heard sounds outside. She sat forward, knowing exactly whose footsteps they were.

"Kara," came a whisper. "Are you awake?"

"I'm awake. Are you ok?"

There was a shuffle of feet outside and the hero stifled a laugh behind her hand. "Yes, I'm fine. I just… I thought I heard a noise and…" Cat trailed off, unwilling to admit that she was afraid.

"C'mon in here, Cat. I thought I heard something too. It's safer if we're together and I can get to Carter pretty quickly if I have to."

"Well, if you think it's best," the older blonde replied softly. She unzipped Kara's tent and shimmied inside before zipping it back up again. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Kara saw that Cat was shivering again and she unzipped her sleeping bag. "Cat, you're freezing. Get in here."

"But…" Cat eyed the space. If she got in, she'd be pressed right up against her friend. "I don't want to intrude…"

The hero sighed. "Cat, just get into the damned sleeping bag before you turn into a Catsicle! We're both adults here." Sheepishly, the older woman did as she was told. She lay on her side, facing away from her friend, and took a deep breath as Kara's longer body spooned against her back. "Is this ok?"

"Yes, it's… perfect," Cat whispered in reply, smiling a little as she heard the hero's sudden intake of breath. Then Kara's arm was around her waist. They lay comfortably like that for a while but neither woman fell asleep. Cat's fingertips ran idly along the hero's forearm and she smiled as Kara's nose moved her hair aside and nuzzled her neck.

"We're both adults here," the hero whispered again, her mouth suddenly dry. Cat's heart started to beat faster and she slowly turned in Kara's arms to face her. She could barely make out the younger woman's face but her eyes slid closed as Kara's hands moved slowly down her back, caressing lightly and then drawing her closer. "I want to kiss you."

"What are you waiting for?" came the breathy reply. Cat suddenly felt like she wanted to crawl out of her own skin and into Kara's with her.

And then the hero's lips were on hers. It wasn't slow or romantic. It was hard and wet and deep and quite possibly the sexiest kiss Cat had ever experienced. She groaned and her hips moved forward without her permission, pressing hard into Kara's. Then suddenly the sleeping bag was unzipped and Cat was on her back, her hands gently pinned over her head as Kara kissed down her neck and sucked on her collar bone.

Cat moaned, freeing her hand to take one of Kara's and place it on her own breast. "God," she groaned as the hero's hand slipped away and then under her shirt to squeeze her breast again.

Kara pushed Cat's shirt up higher, running her hands and fingertips over soft skin and taut nipples. And then Cat's breath hitched as the hero's hands were replaced by her lips and tongue.

"Cat," Kara whispered softly as she moved higher and placed little kisses all over her lover's face. "I want you." Her hand slipped inside Cat's pajama bottoms and her fingertips slid slowly between the older woman's legs, exploring slowly and then slipping deep inside her. She smiled as Cat's head tipped back and her eyes closed tightly. "Look at me, Cat."

When green eyes reappeared, Kara rewarded her lover by using a touch of super-speed to stroke and then vibrate against that sensitive spot inside her. Moments later, Cat's cries were being swallowed by Kara's mouth as she climaxed, clutching the hero tightly to her, and when the last tremors had subsided, she held Cat close, kissing her temple and running her fingers through her hair. "Are you ok? she asked softly. She pulled the sleeping bag over them as she felt the older woman's trembling.

"God, yes," Cat murmured as she slid her hand under Kara's shirt and ran a fingernail over her nipple. The hero gasped and her eyes slid closed. She was so aroused that she felt like she was ready to explode. "That was amazing."

"Guess I did something right then," Kara replied softly as Cat's lips moved down her neck and then to her breasts. Gentle nips pushed her arousal even higher and she was almost ready to beg for release when Cat sensed her need.

"Do you want my mouth on you, Kara?"

"Please…" Kara groaned. "Cat… I can't wait…" But the words trailed off when her pajamas were tugged down and the older woman settled between her legs. Light licks became sensually intimate kisses and then became firm sucking and nibbling. Kara's hands convulsed on the sleeping bag as Cat's fingers trailed up her body to stroke her stomach and then caress her breasts and the young Kryptonian felt her climax rapidly rising. "Cat," she groaned. "Oh Rao!"

And then it happened. Kara tried so hard not to scream but a strangled cry still escaped her throat and her entire body lifted off the sleeping pad as she, for a split second, lost control of her powers. Cat held onto her as she slowly eased back on her attentions, grinning internally at what had just happened. Kara chuckled, slightly embarrassed as she returned to the ground and shook her head. "Wow, that's the first time that's ever happened," she laughed softly.

"Guess I did something right," Cat teased.

"Hell yeah," Kara grinned as she went in for another kiss.


	7. Outed

Outed

Another quick SuperCat for today

* * *

"Jesus, she's such a damn bitch. Does she have a stick up her ass or something?"

"Hey… stop." Kara Danvers finally warned, turning her head and looking back over her shoulder at a couple of male employees whose names she didn't know. "Miss Grant deserves more respect than that." She'd had to put up with the inappropriate comments for a while now as they'd stood in line for the company bus and couldn't stand it anymore.

One of the men, who was still laughing, shook his head, completely unaware of how much his voice was carrying. "Let me guess, you're that Danvers chick… you're not just bringing Cat her morning coffee at the office… you're fucking her, right? Living the high life with the Queen of all Media? Everyone's talking about it."

Kara sighed as she heard footsteps approaching. Even without her alien ears, she knew their rhythm very well. Then a curt voice sounded out. "You both are idiots and you DO NOT get to disrespect Kara or any other CatCo employee like that. Now pick up your stuff and go home. BOTH OF YOU. You're fired."

The men glared at her and one of them shook his head as he stood straighter, trying to intimidate her with his huge size. Kara immediately tensed up, ready to put her tall, indestructible body between his and her petite boss's but Cat put a hand on her arm, holding her back. "You can't do that," the man spluttered indignantly. Kara wondered why they always started with those words when Cat Grant was, quite clearly, everyone's boss at CatCo. Cat, for her own part, rolled her eyes.

"Oh really… how about this then? Get your stuff and go home before I call the POLICE and have you charged with SEXUAL HARRASSMENT against my wife and me! And yes, Kara is my wife!"

"Bitch dyke," the tall guy spat at her and he tried to barge past them but Kara didn't move and, instead of bowling her over like he thought he would, he bounced off her and slammed right back into his buddy who was following too close behind. They ended up in a tangle of arms and legs on the ground. The hero managed to keep a fierce look on her face but Cat had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

The men got up, groaning, and managed to straighten themselves up but they didn't have any further comebacks so they just grabbed their gear and left. Kara chuckled and shook her head, perching her hands on her hips as if she was wearing the super suit. "They were really stupid."

"Yes," Cat agreed. Then she lowered her voice. "Darling, you might want to tone down the post-incident swagger a little."

"Oh… right…" Kara let her body ease back into Kara Danvers' posture again. "Thanks." She chuckled as the faces around them stared with open mouths. "You realize you just outed us to everyone?"

Cat frowned but leaned over to kiss her wife's cheek. "People were already talking but…" She shrugged. "I guess I'd better call H.R."


	8. Life - Part 2

Life Part 2

Well, jockwizard's request for a second part to Life came at the perfect time since I was already working on it! So here we go. Part 2!

Kara is dealing with being pregnant, Alex is really happy and Cat, as always, is there for Kara.

* * *

"This is not funny!"

Alex wiped the grin off her face as she held Kara's hair back. "I know. I'm so sorry. I just didn't think that you'd have morning sickness. You NEVER get sick!"

Kara groaned loudly as she leaned against her sister. "This is your fault. I hate you."

Alex sighed unhappily. "I know."

But the slightly green-tinged Kryptonian shook her head and offered an apologetic look. "I didn't mean that, Alex. I'm sorry." She slowly got to her feet and went to the sink to brush her teeth for the sixth time so far that morning. "I'm just cranky."

"Do you need to stay home from work today?" Alex asked as she dampened a wash cloth and pressed it to the back of her sister's neck. The coolness made Kara feel a little better and she sighed appreciatively.

"I can't, I have an interview with Lena Luthor but I'll drop by the DEO later, ok?"

Alex smiled and kissed the hero's forehead. "Please do." She bent over then and whispered to Kara's stomach. "Go easy on your Mama, ok? Don't make her puke so much. She can't handle it."

A blonde eyebrow lifted indignantly. "Hey, I can so handle it. I'll see you later." She pecked Alex's cheek and headed out the door, leaving the agent to grin and shake her head.

..

Kara was distracted from her thoughts on her new article by a quiet clearing of a nearby throat. She looked up to find a smiling Cat Grant perched on the edge of her desk. "Oh hi, Miss Grant. It's good to see you."

"Yes, yes, of course it is, Kara. I was passing by and thought I'd stop by to see how you are?"

Kara looked around and then stood quickly. "Would you like to sit outside and catch up? It seems like a lovely day out."

Cat inclined her head in acknowledgement and led the way towards her office, asking Miss Tessmacher to bring two coffees for her and Kara's meeting. Moments later, they were seated on Cat's private balcony, sipping on lattes. Even though they were alone, Cat kept her voice low. "You look well," she said with a smile.

Kara chuckled and patted her stomach. "Thanks. Alex is taking good care of me. The past six weeks have been eye-opening for both of us."

"Oh?" Cat raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well," the hero sighed. "It turns out that I'm not immune to morning sickness. I'd never thrown up before and now it's happening a number of times before I even get out the door in the morning."

"You've never thrown up?"

"I don't get sick," Kara shrugged. "Soooo… I've been struggling a little with that. I mean, why do they call it morning sickness anyway? I'm still feeling nauseated and it's almost one-thirty!"

"I had really bad morning sickness when I was pregnant with Carter," Cat replied, her eyes far away as she thought back to that time. "I practically lived on crackers and water for the first few months. Then I couldn't stop eating rings around myself."

Kara shuddered. "Oh boy. I eat three times as many calories as a human as it is. I'm not going to be able to afford my grocery bills."

Cat waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I've taken care of that," she stated. "I've authorized a cost of living addition to your pay."

Kara sucked in a surprised breath. "Miss Grant… I can't accept…"

But the CEO interrupted her. "You can and you will. You and Alex need all the support you can get. Babies aren't cheap, Kara, and I can't imagine your sister makes that much money at…" She waved a hand. "… whichever agency it is she actually works for."

"I have no idea how much she makes," the hero shrugged. "Thank you, Cat. I really appreciate your kindness."

But the older woman shook her head. "It's the least I can do, Kara. You've saved my life so many times."

With a smile, the hero nodded. "Alex and I will put the money to good use."

Cat reached out and touched her friend's hand. "Speaking of you and Alex. How are things between you?"

"Well, it took a while for us to find a rhythm," Kara replied thoughtfully. "But we're both excited about co-parenting Baby Danvers."

The CEO chuckled. "That's not exactly what I meant," she clarified. "I was asking about your… relationship."

The hero sighed. "You mean the one where Alex is completely focused on my being her sister and the mother of her child while not giving one thought to what got us into this mess in the first place?"

"Ah." Cat nodded seriously. "Neither of you has made a move then."

"No. I haven't even told her about the soulmates thing."

"But you're still in love with her?"

Kara nodded. "More than ever. She's been amazing, Cat. She's so kind and understanding, even when I'm being a raging bitch. She just smiles and gives me some space which normally ends up with my following her and crawling into her lap." She rolled her eyes. "Some superhero, huh?"

Cat smiled. "On the contrary. Your body is adjusting to something you've never experienced before. You have a baby growing inside you. Cut yourself some slack." For a moment, the younger woman just blinked and then her face crumpled into tears. Cat chuckled. "Now THAT'S the hormones."

"Oh God," Kara whispered, her face flushing with embarrassment as she wiped at her cheeks. "I broke your no crying rule."

But the CEO just smirked. "I think we can let it slide this once."

The hero smiled and then looked at her watch. "I'm sorry to have to go, Cat. I have an interview with Lena Luthor about her alien detection device."

Cat nodded. "Kara, be careful. You have more to think about than just yourself now."

The hero sucked in a breath as the realization struck her. "You're right. Thank you again, Cat."

..

The DEO was quiet when Supergirl landed and trotted down the steps to the command center. The automatic doors closed behind her as she looked around but, other than one agent on duty, there was no one around. "Anderson," Kara called. "Twenty on Agent Danvers please?"

The petite woman hit a couple of buttons on her screen. "Agent Danvers, location please. Supergirl is looking for you."

"I'm in my lab. Send her down."

Kara's alien ears picked up the reply clearly and she held up a hand in thanks as she headed down a nearby corridor. "Got it. Thanks, Anderson."

A moment later, she was leaning against the doorframe of her sister's favorite place in the office. Alex was bent over a microscope, a pair of protective glasses perched on her nose as she slowly manipulated a substance of some kind with a long pointy instrument. She looked up and smiled as Kara cleared her throat. "Hey."

"Hey." The hero pushed her hair back behind her ears and moved into the lab, hopping up onto a table and swinging her boots a little. "Whatcha got there?"

Alex grinned and pulled her latex gloves and safety glasses off, moving close to kiss her sister's cheek. "I got myself a skin sample from a dead alien. I'm just examining it to see if I can identify the species."

Kara squinted a little as she zoomed in on the sample. "Is it light sensitive? Like does it change color?"

Alex frowned. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Looks like Tocarie skin. I met one on Krypton at science camp. He wanted to be my boyfriend. He was cute actually but he had six arms so he was a little handsy."

The agent sighed as she tossed her gloves into a nearby trash can. "I see. Well, that ends my fun."

Kara made a little pouty face. "Sorry. Do you want me to NOT tell you if I know in future?"

Alex laughed softly. "Of course not. I want you to share your knowledge with me, Kara." She paused then and reached out to stroke the hero's cheek with her knuckles. "You know, if our kid makes that face, I won't be able to say no to anything."

Their eyes met and held for a long moment, then Kara's hands moved to Alex's hips and tugged her closer. She wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm kinda scared, Alex," she admitted.

The agent slipped her hands under Kara's cape and rubbed her back as she kissed her temple. "We're going to do this together," she murmured. "It'll be ok."

The hero lifted her head. "I know and I've been thinking. Would you like to move in with me? Officially?"

Alex blinked, her face creasing with surprise. "Move in with you?"

"Yeah." Kara eased back and gripped the edge of the table anxiously, grimacing as the metal creaked under the pressure of her fingers. "My place is a little bigger than yours and we'd both be able to be with the baby all the time. Plus you stay over practically every night as it is anyway." She took a breath. "Alex, I completely understand if you feel differently and don't want to do this… but I'm not looking for a relationship outside of this. All I want in my life right now is you and our baby."

The agent nodded slowly. "Me too. Ok, so you have one bedroom. Why don't we replace your queen bed with my king?" She nodded thoughtfully again. "I can bring some of my furniture and we can put the rest in storage along with your queen."

Kara grinned. "So that means… we're doing this?"

Alex chuckled. "Yes, I'll move in with you. It will help us to save money too, not paying two sets of rent."

"Oh, "Kara exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you! Cat gave me a raise to help with the baby expenses. Alex, she's been so great and so supportive. And…" This part she was more nervous about. "She's knows that Kara Danvers is Supergirl." She held up her hands. "I didn't tell her. She just knew so don't be mad at me."

The agent shook her head and sighed. "The raise is great news and, frankly, I'm not surprised she figured it out. But… Kara… do you really trust her?"

The hero nodded immediately. "Absolutely. She was the first person I told I was pregnant."

Alex blinked. "Before me?"

Kara's shoulders fell. "I'm sorry. I had just found out and I didn't know how to tell you. I just found myself on her private balcony at CatCo and I needed…"

"To talk to someone," Alex finished softly. "I get it, Kara. Normally you would have talked to me."

"Yeah," the Kryptonian agreed. "I guess I ended up there in the first place because it made me feel better to be near to Cat. She's a fixer like you, you know? And after I spoke to her, I immediately came to see you."

The agent chuckled, tucking an errant strand of hair behind Kara's ear and then smoothing her thumb soothingly over the hero's cheekbone. "I get it. I'm glad she was there for you, Honey."

Kara tilted her head slightly. "Can I ask you something? And I need an honest answer."

Despite a sudden bout of nerves, Alex nodded. "Of course, you can ask me anything."

The Girl of Steel looked down nervously for a moment and then met her sister's eyes. "Do you feel differently about me?" At Alex's surprised eyebrow she smiled. "I'm not AT ALL complaining but, you touch me and hug me more."

The agent didn't say anything for a moment but Kara knew she was gathering her thoughts so she just waited. "I love you, Kara," Alex finally responded. "And I love our baby more than anything. But I don't think that I'm ready for anything to change between us."

"Ok," the hero replied softly. "Thank you for being honest."

"What about you?" the older woman asked curiously. "Do you feel differently about me?"

Kara chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said that I don't think about what happened between us. It was amazing. YOU were amazing."

The agent sighed. "Yeah, it really was and, as I said before, I have no regrets."

"Good," Kara hopped off the table, breaking the intensity between them. "I should go. I still have to type up my story and interview with Lena."

"Alright." Alex grinned. "Catch you later."


	9. Pastime

Pastime

Just teenage Alex and Kara discussing their love lives over some friendly softball.

* * *

"Ok," Alex stated. "This is the last one before you have to go get them, ok?"

Kara nodded, resettling the bat on her shoulder. "Ok," she replied with a shrug. "I can find them all."

The older girl pushed her long, dark hair back from her eyes and perched her hands on her hips. "It's really cool having my own personal softball retriever. I'll miss that when I go to college."

"Don't push it," the Kryptonian replied with a frown. "Or I'll make you get them yourself… AND walk home."

"Ok, ok," Alex laughed. "Rude!" She slammed the softball into her mitt and took her position. "Ready?"

"Ready," Kara replied seriously as she lifted her bat and took her stance. She was, of course, using the heaviest one her sister could find at the store.

Alex's brow creased in concentration and she wound up for the pitch, sending a perfectly timed ball in the direction of Kara's chest. She was unsurprised when Kara's bat made contact with it, sending it further and faster than Alex's human eyes could see. "YES!" she yelled, jumping up and down. "Damn, Girl, you are GOOD at this! You hit a home run every time."

Kara grinned and graciously accepted her sister's praise. "It's angles and trajectories and force," she explained. Then she shrugged. "Plus with my speed and vision abilities, I can literally wait 'til the very last second to hit the ball so I know exactly where it's going to be."

"You know, you've got scholarship written all over you," Alex mused. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Kara looked down and frowned as she swung the bat idly. "Find a boyfriend who's not a total douchebag?"

"Uh oh," Alex replied softly. "What happened with Cody? Did he cheat on you?"

The blonde sighed. "Well, since he was also dating Carol Sweet… and was dating her first… technically, he was cheating on her with me. He told me he'd broken up with her so yeah, I had sex with him. She had a different opinion, which she yelled at me as she tried to break my nose. I ducked. She fell over and broke a finger. Now she hates me."

"Well, that's better than having to explain how she broke her whole hand on your indestructible face," Alex commented with a shrug.

"Yeah, true." The two girls started to laugh. "My life is so complicated," Kara groaned, pressing her fists into her eyes. She sat on the ground and then lay back to gaze up at the blue sky.

"Well, I might just have you beaten this time," Alex sighed as she joined her sister and tucked her hands under her head. "I thought they'd broken up too. I had sex with Carol Sweet."

Kara chuckled and elbowed Alex's ribs gently. "Oh boy. Yeah, you win."


	10. Life - Part 3

Life Part 3

Bit of sexual content and Alex beginning to maybe, just maybe, catch a clue?

Thanks for the feedback on the chapters for Life. I'll be adding more of course! I'm enjoying writing whatever I feel like!

* * *

Kara was fidgeting. It was bad. Really bad. Alex gritted her teeth and then took a deep breath as she rolled over to face her bedmate.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

"Shoot, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." The hero shook her head and winced. "It's the baby. She's kicking and she keeps waking me up."

Alex froze. "Kicking? She's kicking?"

Kara nodded, smiling at her sister in the dim light. "Yeah… give me your hand."

The agent shimmied closer and reached over to let Kara guide her hand under her tank top onto her bare skin. They both waited a moment and then Alex gasped as she felt a sharp kick against her hand. "Oh, my God! I felt it!" There was silence for a moment and then Kara smiled as Alex started to sniffle. "I felt it," the older woman whispered. She moved even closer and pulled Kara into her arms, curling around the pregnant hero and supporting her expanding stomach as her fingers moved to massage her lower back. "Is this ok?"

"Perfect…" Kara hummed with pleasure and tried to ignore the feeling of arousal that had been coursing more and more often through her body but, when Alex's fingers innocently found bare skin, the blonde gasped and scooted away.

The agent held up her hands. "What is it? Did I hurt you? Wait, I can't hurt you. Kara, what's going on?"

Kara took a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. "Sorry… I'm… sorry… my skin is just really sensitive and I'm… um… God, this is awkward… but I can't help it. It keeps happening and…" But she stopped talking when she saw the smile on Alex's face. The agent propped her head up on her hand and kept eye contact with her.

"You're horny, aren't you?" But it was a statement, rather than a question.

The hero covered her face with her hands and groaned. "A lot," she admitted. "I think it's the pregnancy hormones."

Alex chuckled. "Well, you've always been… fairly active, Kara, and it's been months since…" She cleared her throat as she realized it had been just as long for her too. "But yeah, the hormones do intensify those feelings." She sat up then and nodded. "Why don't I give you some… space… so you can… um… take care of things."

Without waiting for an answer, Alex grabbed her pillow and a blanket off the back of a nearby chair and moved into the living room. But as she lay on the couch in the cool dimness, her mind started to wander and she wondered if Kara had taken her up on her offer. She wondered if her sister was actually in there touching herself… if her fingers were running through soaked folds… if they were rubbing her hardened clitoris. Alex felt a low throbbing begin between her legs as she wondered if Kara had her head thrown back… if she was biting her bottom lip the way she had that night they'd made love… if she was breathing hard and moaning…

And then the agent's hand was inside her own panties, her fingertips moving erotically as she wondered if Kara was thinking about her as she touched herself, the way she was thinking about Kara. It was more than enough to send Alex over the edge and she wasn't sure but she thought she may have moaned out her sister's name as she came. It was hard and intense and left her chest heaving and her body shaking.

In the bedroom, Kara lay on her back, her own chest heaving. She'd heard Alex moan out her name and it had sent her over the edge right after her sister. She could still hear the frantic pounding of Alex's heart and tears rose in her blue eyes as she realized what that meant. Alex was thinking about her privately as a lover but wasn't ready for it to become a reality.

In the living room, Alex shook her head and covered her face with her pillow. She knew she shouldn't and couldn't think of her sister like that but it was getting harder and harder not to. Not when she had to finally admit to herself that she was falling in love with Kara and wanted to hold her and touch her and…

"Alex, come back to bed," Kara finally called from the bedroom. And minutes later, they were curled up on opposite sides of the bed, each trying to find sleep and aching to hold the other.

..

Cat was hosting a baby shower for Kara in one of the large conference rooms at CatCo. She'd had it decorated with banners and streamers and Kara was sitting at the head of the table, surrounded by piles of gifts. Cat herself had gifted her a top of the range, super-expensive stroller.

"Susan," Vasquez called with a grin.

"Elizabeth!"

"Catherine!"

"Alexandra!"

"Junior!"

Alex and Kara laughed as they exchanged looks. "No," Alex stated from her seat on Kara's right. "I don't want this kid named after me."

Lena Luthor stood and moved closer to Kara. "Lena is always good too. Congratulations, Kara," she murmured as she bent to kiss her friend's cheek. Then with a wink, she wandered off to get another glass of wine.

Kara blushed a little, not unaware of the fact that Lena was attracted to her. Alex bristled and wrapped her arm possessively around Kara's shoulders. "Alex," the hero murmured. "Just you and our baby, remember? Besides, she doesn't know the full story."

"Sorry… I know," Alex sighed. Her hand moved automatically toward their baby bump but she stopped herself at the last second. Not everyone at the baby shower knew the truth. The official story was that Kara had decided to have the baby on her own using a donor so Alex having her hand casually on her sister like that wasn't exactly appropriate.

But to the agent's surprise, Kara suddenly took her hand and pressed it against her stomach. "She's playing soccer in there," she said. The constant kicking made Alex laugh.

"Or maybe dancing."

"Or maybe hand-to-hand combat," Kara chuckled as she leaned comfortably against her sister. "You can teach her when she's old enough to walk." The indulgent faces in the room made her grin sheepishly then. "Sorry. Anyone else want to feel?"

A line of oooohing and awwwwwing women formed immediately in front of her, headed up by Cat Grant. Alex got up and went to the beverage table to grab a glass of wine for herself and a club soda for Kara but she was suddenly faced with a smiling Lena Luthor. "I owe you an apology, Alex," she said softly.

"Me?" Alex replied. "Why?"

"I don't want you to think that I'm trying to come between you and Kara. I just consider her to be a good friend." Red lips sipped from the wine glass.

Alex shook her head. "Kara and I are close, yes," she said. "But we're not dating. She's free to… do… whatever she wants."

Lena tilted her head and Alex looked across the room to where Kara was gazing at her with gentle affection. The hero's blue eyes were shining with happiness and Alex thought that she had never looked as beautiful. "I don't think that's really true," the CEO smiled. "I think Kara has already made her choice." And, after holding her glass up in a toasting gesture, she wandered away to talk to Alex and Kara's mother, Eliza.

For a long moment, Alex just stood there as the pieces started to fall into place. Could it be that Kara was in love with her the way she was in love with Kara? The question burned deep down in her soul. She slipped quietly away from the party and moved out onto the balcony where she leaned on the wall and gazed out over the city.

"Beautiful view," a new voice said softly.

Alex smiled at Cat and nodded. "It is. Especially at this time of day. The sunset is so amazing." She straightened then. "Thank you, Cat… for everything."

Cat nodded. "You're more than welcome, Alex but… can I just ask for one thing in return?"

"Anything," the agent nodded firmly.

"Please don't break her heart."

The agent sucked in a breath as tears rose instantly in her eyes. "What did she tell you?"

But Cat shook her head. "I won't break her confidence, Alex, but… if you feel something for her that's more than sisterly, don't hold back because you're afraid of what others will think."

Alex shook her head. "I'm more worried about what SHE will think."

Cat patted the agent's shoulder gently. "Talk to her. Be honest. She needs that. You both do."

And with a final smile. Cat headed back into the party.


	11. The Extra-Large Tub

The Extra-Large Tub

So, we can't ignore what happened. Yes, Kara and Mon-El slept together and while I'm not anti-any-of-the-relationships-on-Supergirl, I'm still on the fence about this one. Having said that, maybe he's good for her. I don't know yet. I'll have to wait and see!

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey". Alex Danvers kicked off her shoes and slid into bed next to her sister, who was dressed in fluffy pajamas and was eating her way through a big old tub of ice-cream. "Uh oh, the extra-large tub? What's wrong?"

Kara sighed. "Nothing."

A dark eyebrow lifted in her direction and Alex took the spoon out of her hand to get some ice-cream for herself. "Kara, I know you. Something's wrong. Besides… crinkle."

"I'm definitely getting botox," the hero muttered as she retrieved her spoon and shoved more ice-cream into her mouth. She swallowed and sighed again. "Ok… yes… something is… well… not really wrong… just…" She lifted her hands and let them drop into her lap. "I slept with Mon-El."

Alex blinked. That hadn't been at all what she was expecting. "You… and Mon-El… you…"

"Had sex… together… yes." At her sister's shocked look, Kara handed the tub and spoon to her. "You look like you need this more than I do."

For a long moment, Alex didn't say anything. Then she set the ice-cream aside and sidled closer to Kara, wrapping her arm around her. "Are you ok? You guys were careful, right?"

"Alex."

"I'm sorry…" The agent let her head lean against her sister's. "I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm ok," Kara smiled as she leaned into Alex's embrace. "And it was really great but… maybe I'm just overthinking this."

"Overthinking what?"

"I like Mon-El but I can't help but feel like it was more opportunity than feelings on my part."

"Ah," Alex chuckled. "Kara, contrary to the message those sappy romantic movies you like so much sends, you don't have to be in love with someone to enjoy sex with them."

"It's not even that, Alex, it's…" Kara shook her head. "I didn't have to worry about hurting him. I was able to just… let go."

"But he drives you crazy," Alex stated. "Can you deal with that in a relationship?"

"I'm not sure I want a relationship with him. That's the problem. I KNOW he drives me crazy. He doesn't listen to what I need and he's infuriating sometimes." She grinned a little then. "But the sex was amazing." She picked up the ice-cream and spoon again and got herself another mouthful.

"So… friends with benefits?"

"He's in love with me."

"Oh… uh… wow, ok." Alex scratched her nose as she thought about that for a minute. "He told you that?"

"Yeah… before I slept with him."

"Kara."

"I know! I should've set expectations and boundaries but dammit, Alex, I just wanted…" Kara trailed off and buried her face in her hands. "Did I use him? Oh Rao, does that make me a terrible person?"

"No…" the agent shook her head. "But you can't lead him on either, Kara."

"I know. I have to talk to him."

"Yeah, but for now… less worrying and more ice-cream." Alex squeezed her sister tightly and then stole the spoon back. "It'll be ok."


	12. Prom

Prom

It's prom time and Kara has a dilemma… but so does Alex…

Up next will be Life - Part 4. Bear with me!

* * *

Alex was lying on her bed doing homework when a blonde whirlwind suddenly appeared next to her. "Kara, you know Mom doesn't like you doing that in the house," she said as she moved some windblown papers out of her way and tucked her dark hair back behind her ear.

"Sorry," Kara replied sheepishly. "Alex, can I talk to you?"

"Homework." The older girl replied succinctly as she went back to her math problems.

"Pleeeassseee?" Blue-eyed-pouty-face, made Alex sigh and set her pencil down.

"What is it?" she asked, turning so she could give her sister her full attention.

"I need some advice," the younger girl replied with a frown. "I'm confused and I don't know what to do."

Brown eyes gentled and Alex patted the bed next to her. "Sit down and tell me what's wrong."

"Well…" Kara sat with her legs tucked under her, playing with her sleeve. "I got asked to the prom," she began slowly. Alex nodded. "By two different people." A dark eyebrow lifted. "And I'm not sure who to choose."

"Two different guys?" Alex repeated, her face impassive. She wasn't at all shocked since her sister was gorgeous.

"One guy and one girl," Kara clarified. "Scott Jones… and his sister, Emily."

Alex rubbed her nose and let out a slow breath. "I'd heard that Emily had come out recently." Kara just nodded. "And you'd be interested in going to the prom with her?"

Kara tilted her head questioningly a little frown creasing her forehead. "Shouldn't I be?"

"Oh… no… that's... If you're attracted to women that's totally cool. I am. Are you attracted to men too?"

The Kryptonian shrugged. "I don't really think about it that way. I just… like who I like. Don't forget, I'm not human, Alex. There were lots of species living on Krypton that I could have dated."

Alex nodded. "Fair enough. So back to your question… tell me why you're confused."

Kara fiddled with her sleeve again. "Scott is nice and sweet and hot and he talks to me a lot. Emily is really smart and interesting and attractive but she's kind of… aloof… in a mysterious way." She shrugged again. "I like them both, Alex, in their own way, and I don't want to hurt either of them by choosing the other."

The older girl sighed and rolled onto her back. "Well maybe you shouldn't choose either of them," she muttered. "Maybe you'll hurt someone else's feelings."

Kara blinked. "Neither?" She shook her head. "But no one else asked me."

Alex stared at the ceiling. "Well in that case you'll have to make the choice yourself, Kara. I can't make it for you." Then she flopped back over and picked up her pencil. "I should get back to my homework."

"O-Okay," Kara replied as she slowly got up, surprised at her sister's change of tone. "Sorry for the interruption." She headed out the door but Alex sighed and shook her head.

"Kara?"

The blonde head peeked back inside. "If it's any help, I've heard that Scott genuinely likes you." The older girl was rewarded with a bright and loving smile that made her heart clench in her chest. "Now get going. He's not going to wait forever for an answer."

..

Prom night. Kara and Alex stood in front of the long mirror in their shared bathroom, their fingers laced together as they just looked at their reflections. The blonde Kryptonian was wearing a dark blue, silk dress that clung to her amazing figure and made her eyes pop. Her hair was curled and pinned in pace, framing her beautiful face perfectly.

Alex was wearing a similar style in maroon, the color bringing out the red highlights in her hair, which was loose and flowing down her back. Her makeup was perfect and Kara found herself drawn closer to her sister as their eyes met in the mirror. Alex cleared her throat and took a breath. "Nervous?" she asked softly.

"A little," Kara replied. "Not really sure what to expect to be honest."

Alex laughed. "There will be drinking and dancing and a crowning of the king and queen. Just go with it. You'll be fine."

"I'm glad Emily asked you," Kara said with a smile. "You and I have never double dated before. And we know that Scott and Emily get along." She squeezed her sister's hand. "We're going to have fun." Then she turned and hugged her sister. "You look really beautiful, Alex."

The older girl smiled. "So do you, Kara."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Eliza called up the stairs. "Girls, your dates are here!"

Alex and Kara walked side by side down the stairs, smiling at Scott and Emily as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Scott immediately held out his hand to Kara, who took it and allowed him to slip a corsage onto her wrist as Emily did the same for Alex.

Eliza insisted on photographs but they were soon on their way to the dance in a limousine the Jones kids had rented. Scott offered Kara his hand to help her out of the car and she took it as she slid out. "Thanks," she smiled. "You look really great in your tux."

"So do you," Scott replied. "I mean… not in your tux… in your dress and h-hair…"

Emily grinned at Alex and rolled her eyes. "My brother the charmer." She laced her fingers with Alex's and tugged on her hand. "Let's dance."

The two couples went inside and found a table. The music was loud and Kara winced a little as her super-hearing made it a little difficult to manage. "Are you ok?" Alex yelled.

"Loud," Kara yelled back with a grimace but then she grabbed Scott's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. "C'mon!"

Alex and Emily followed and they spent the next few hours dancing, drinking spiked punch and laughing. Then the slow set kicked in and Emily sidled closer to Alex to wrap her arms around her neck and press against her. Kara blinked, ignoring Scott's outstretched hand for a moment before shaking herself and letting him hold her. She was slightly disappointed to find that his best attempt at dancing was the footballer shuffle and sighed as she watched her sister and Emily moving together in complete unison.

And then Emily kissed Alex. Kara's eyes widened as her sister returned the kiss and she felt a ball of… something… inside her chest that made it suddenly harder to breathe. She stepped back from Scott, murmuring an apology as she backed away from the dance floor. She had made it most of the way to the door when she realized that Alex was watching her and she turned and fled as quickly as she could without exposing herself.

Back in the hall, Alex grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt. "What did you do to her?" she demanded angrily. "If you did anything inappropriate, so help me God…!"

"No! I swear I didn't do anything!" the young man replied. "Everything was fine and then she suddenly froze and ran out of here. I think it was when my sister kissed you."

Alex slowly let him go and her eyes moved to the door through which her sister had left as a clue flew in the window and hit her upside the head. Then she turned and walked back to Emily. "I… I have to go… I'm sorry…"

The girl nodded and squeezed Alex's shoulder. "Go, she needs you."

The dark haired girl smiled and nodded before turning and running after her sister. It took a while, but she finally found Kara.

Standing at the bottom of the tall oak tree on the opposite side of the school parking lot, Alex looked up. "Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Kara, come down, ok? Talk to me."

"No, I'm ok, Alex. Go back to Emily."

"I'm not leaving you," the dark girl replied. "I'll stand here and freeze to death before I leave you up there."

"Alex!" A moment later, Kara was landing next to her sister. "I told you I'm fine. Why do you have to be so goddamned stubborn?!"

Alex chuckled. "Because I can?"

The Kryptonian sighed and looked down resignedly. "Alex, just go back to the prom, ok?"

But the older girl shook her head. "Why…" she asked softly. "… would I want to go back in there when you're out here?"

Kara's forehead creased into a frown. "But… Emily… I thought you liked her. You were k-kissing her."

Alex stepped closer and took the blonde girl's hand, rubbing her thumb idly over her soft skin. "Do you really want me to go back inside to Emily, Kara?"

Blue eyes filled with tears. "N-no," Kara whispered, looking down and sniffling. "I'm sorry, Alex. I don't know what's gotten into me tonight."

"Maybe the same thing that got into me the night you asked for my advice on who to pick as your date?" Alex replied softly.

Kara's eyes lifted and a small smile touched her lips. "Maaaybe…"

With a nod, the older girl stepped even closer and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Kara's ear. "Kara," she murmured. "I didn't really want to kiss Emily."

"You didn't?"

"No… I really wanted to kiss…" Alex paused. She knew there was no going back from this moment. But blue eyes, bright with love, gazed at her and she smiled as Kara's lips formed the last word.

"Me?"

Alex nodded. "You."

With a chuckle, Kara nodded back. "Imagine my surprise when it took everything I had to keep my heat vision under control when I saw her kissing you. All I could think about was speeding over to you and taking you out of her arms. It was really quite…"

"Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up so I can kiss you, ok?"

Kara's reply was breathless moments later when they finally eased back to breathe, standing in each other's arms. "Oh…"

Alex grinned as she kissed the Kryptonian's forehead and swayed them a little. "Yeah."


	13. Life - Part 4

Life – Part 4

A little bit of forward motion… well… actually… a LOT of forward motion!

* * *

"Pink?"

"Blue?"

"Yellow?"

"Grey?"

Kara made a face and leaned against her sister as she surveyed the alcove in their bedroom where the baby's crib would be. "I didn't think that choosing a color would be this hard," she said. "I mean, I picked all the colors here before but… somehow this feels more important."

Alex chuckled, rolling her eyes. "We're not going to emotionally stunt BD by choosing the wrong color, Kara."

The hero frowned. "No, but we might by calling her BD! It sounds like a disease!"

"Oh, come on! Baby Danvers is a mouthful," Alex protested, holding up her hands.

"Why don't we pick her a name for her now then?" Kara finished, her voice soft. "She'll be here in about six weeks anyway."

Alex blinked and her mouth opened and then closed. And then opened again. "Like, right now, now? As in… right now?" she asked pointing both index fingers at the floor.

Kara shrugged. "No time like the present."

"But…" The agent moved to the bed to sit down. "What if we pick a name and it doesn't suit her when she's actually born?"

"Weelllll…" Kara sat next to Alex and fidgeted nervously. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about…" She turned to find patient brown eyes gazing at her. "I had an idea for a name."

Alex smiled. "Really? What is it?"

Kara's eyes filled with tears and Alex frowned. "Hey, c'mere," she hugged the hero gently. "You can tell me."

"I wanted to ask you if we could name her Alura." She paused a moment. "Ally with a 'y' for short."

Alex's eyebrows lifted and a slow smile spread across her face. "Alura," she repeated. "Ally Danvers. Kara, I love it!"

"I was thinking Alura Elizabeth Danvers… after both of our mothers," the hero concluded. "Do you think Eliza would like that?"

The agent laughed. "I think she'll be the happiest woman on the planet next to us! You know, she's already talking about moving down here nearer the time. I've deliberately told Doctor Hamilton to keep quiet about her due-date suspicions every time we go in for a checkup. You know our mother is not above calling and asking behind our backs."

Kara smiled widely. "Yeah. I love Eliza but I'm really glad we're not really sure when the due date is. I think she's going to fuss over me worse than you do."

Alex grinned and poked her sister. "Someone has to. I still can't believe you're flying around in your special supersuit with a holo-emitter attached to make you look not-pregnant."

"Oh," Kara mused as she gazed through the wall at the weather outside. "Remind me to send Winn a thank you gift for that stuff. He…"

"Thank you, Kara," Alex suddenly interrupted.

The hero's brow crinkled. "For what?"

"For all this… for letting me be a part of all this. I know you could have just…" Alex swallowed and looked down at her hands where they were clenched in her lap. "You could have not said anything. I would never have known."

But Kara took the agent's rigid hands and held them in her own. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't told you." She took a breath and swallowed fearfully. "There's something else though, Alex. Something that the AI of my mother told me that I didn't tell you."

"Something else?"

"Yeah." The Kryptonian closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I didn't think you were ready to hear it. And maybe you're still not ready but I need you to know. You deserve the truth."

The agent nodded. "Tell me."

"She told me a story from a time before Kryptonians began to genetically engineer children. It was a rare but revered occurrence and was documented as being true in a lot of cases."

Alex nodded and held Kara's hands tighter. "Go on."

"The story tells…" the hero continued. "… Of the natural occurrence of pregnancy between two females who loved each other deeply and were soulmates."

Alex's breath whooshed out of her body. "O-Oh."

"And the AI of my mother thinks it's the reason why I got pregnant. She thinks that my body and soul believes and recognizes that you're my soulmate, Alex, and that we have the kind of love that makes this happen."

Brown eyes slowly closed and Kara expected her sister to run any moment, but instead, Alex reached out to cup her cheek. "And what do you think?" she asked softly, a smile touching her lips. "What do you believe?" She stroked her thumb along the hero's cheekbone, erasing the tear that slipped from her eye. "What do you feel, Kara?"

"I'm in love with you," Kara whispered, her blue eyes bright with tears. "I've been in love with you for a long time and that night we spent together… the night we made Ally together… was the best night of my life." She held her breath then, nibbling anxiously on her bottom lip.

Alex's chest hurt as her emotions swung from elation to fear to disbelief and back to elation again. Her throat moved as she swallowed and licked her lips but in the end, there was only one thing she wanted more than anything else. And she finally ALLOWED herself to want it… to have it… to need it as desperately as she needed air. She surged forward to capture Kara's lips in a kiss that instantly transported her back to that night when they couldn't get enough of each other. The hero whimpered and pushed against Alex, her fingers lacing into dark hair as she kissed the agent back just as passionately.

And long moments later, as they paused briefly to look into each other's eyes, the words just tumbled from Alex's mouth. "I love you too, Kara… with all my heart and soul… and I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to understand it."

But Kara just smiled. "We both had to be ready" she said gently. "And now we are."

..

Alex Danvers, in all of her twenty-eight years of life, could not remember ever being this happy. She sighed softly as Kara's naked body slid against hers and snuggled closer. Alex kissed her forehead and grinned as her lover's mouth eased into a sleepy smile. Lover. Wow. Officially. That would NEVER get old.

"Morning." She pushed blonde hair back from Kara's eyes and watched as they blinked open. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Morning," Kara yawned. "Ally says good morning too. She's been actually saying it since about four."

Alex winced and rubbed Kara's stomach. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Meh," the hero replied as she nuzzled Alex's breast. "It is what it is. Only three more weeks, I think."

Alex reached for her phone as the text tone went off and chuckled as she read the message. "Well, Mom apparently thinks so too. She's booked a flight to arrive next Wednesday. She says she wants to be here for your last two weeks of pregnancy because those are the hardest."

Kara smiled and propped her head up on her hand. "She has apparently forgotten that I'm both indestructible and the poster child for easily-managed pregnancies."

"Jeez," Alex grimaced. "Don't tell her that. I really don't want to hear the story of her being in labor with me for twenty-seven hours again." She suddenly paused and shrugged. "Wow. She actually found something to guilt me about from before I was even born!" She lifted and dropped her hands in exasperation as Kara burst into laughter.

"BUT… she's not as bad as she used to be," the hero interjected.

"True," Alex conceded. "Things have been better between us. Especially since Myriad."

"We have to tell her," Kara said softly. "I don't want to hear 'niece this' and 'sister that' every time she comes. You and Ally are my family, Alex, and I love you both so much. I don't want to have to hide it."

Alex nodded and gathered her lover into her arms, kissing her gently. "I agree and I promise, we'll tell her as soon as she gets here. I just hope she understands."

Kara smiled. "She will or she won't. That's her choice, Alex. We'll deal with whatever happens."


	14. Life - Part 5

Life - Part 5

Sorry it took so long to update. My family was visiting from Ireland.

Eliza finds out the dealio and Kara gets a bit of a shock!.

* * *

"Director… Supergirl is coming in… really fast!" Agent Vasquez met J'Onn J'Onzz's eyes, her own concerned as he nodded and then headed up the steps to the DEO building's balcony. He stepped through the automatic doors and waited, arms crossed, for his friend to land.

"Where is she?" Kara asked frantically as she hit the ground and tried to push past him but J'Onn caught her by the arms and held her close, as best he could with the baby bump between them. Kara's entire body was trembling and she was trying desperately not to cry.

"She's ok, Kara. Just try to calm down. This isn't good for Baby Ally."

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down, J'Onn! This is Alex!" She tried to pull away but J'Onn held her steady.

"Kara," he said gently. "She's ok. Really… she's fine." He felt the hero slowly relax against him and smiled at her. "It was a vest shot that forced her back into a wall so she's mildly concussed and her back is bruised but she'll be back to duty in a couple of days."

Kara sniffled softly. "Are you sure?" she asked, her hand resting on her stomach. "We can't lose her, J'Onn."

"Eliza confirmed it," J'Onn replied.

"Oh Rao. I was scared to death," the hero whispered, tears finally inching down her cheeks.

"I know, Kara, and I'm sorry this happened." The director shook his head unhappily. "The team was blinded by a flash grenade and Alex had been shot before they even realized there was another hostile there."

"Can I see her?" the hero asked.

"Of course. Eliza has asked her to stay awake for a few more hours so she can monitor her concussion. Alex asked for you."

The hero took a step back, wiping her face and taking a deep breath to settle herself. "She's in the med bay?"

"You know where it is." J'Onn squeezed Kara's shoulder and gave her a smile.

Kara smiled back and then headed for medical. When she got there, she took a moment to watch through the window as Eliza spoke to Alex. The agent was smiling and nodding and Kara breathed a sigh of relief as she witnessed Alex's well-being with her own eyes. Then those brown eyes she loved found her and Alex grinned sheepishly at her. Eliza waved her into the room.

Kara pushed the door open and walked to them, feigning nonchalance so she wouldn't burst into tears again. "So," she began. "I hear there's an Alex-shaped dent in a wall somewhere." She stood next to her partner's bed with her arms crossed.

"More like an Alex-shaped hole," Eliza corrected with a shrug. "She doesn't do things by half."

"You're right, she doesn't," the hero chuckled. She reached out to cup Alex's cheeks then and look into her eyes, noting the slight dilation of one pupil. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Alex breathed, her eyes moving from Kara's eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Blonde eyebrows drew together. "If? Are you kidding? I almost gave birth from pure fright!"

"Are YOU ok?" the agent asked worriedly, placing a hand on the hero's stomach.

"I'm fine," Kara replied. "Our kid is as tough as you are, Alex."

Alex smiled and kissed her gently. "God, I love you so much." And half a second later, she remembered that Eliza was there too. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath as Kara chuckled.

"I love you too, Sweetheart, but I think we just gave Eliza whiplash."

The older blonde was standing with her hand over her mouth and she slowly lowered it. "You said 'our baby'? Is… is…"

Kara nodded as Alex took her mother's hand. "The baby is biologically mine, Mom. Kara and I fell in love and we're having Ally together."

"But… how?" Eliza sat on the bed and took Kara's hand too. "How did this happen?"

The agent shrugged. "Kara's body stole my DNA."

"By accident," the hero added sheepishly. "Well… kinda. She's my soulmate and, long story short, I got pregnant."

"So, you're together? As lovers?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "A couple of months now."

"So you weren't together when Kara got pregnant?"

The Kryptonian blushed. "No, it was a one night st… actually… I think I'd rather not talk about how that happened." Alex was sporting matching rosy cheeks and nodded her agreement.

The older woman frowned and shook her head as she stood up and started to pace in front of them. "I'm not sure how I feel about this," she murmured.

"I know this is hard to understand, Mom, when you raised us as sisters," the agent replied. "But Kara and I... we're supposed to be together."

Kara nodded her agreement. "Eliza, I have no control over how I feel about Alex. I love her. I always have."

Eliza sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Please… just give me some time to get used to this?"

"Of course," Alex replied. "But you know, Mom, you're a biological grandmother as well as an adoptive one."

"Huh," the older blonde said thoughtfully. "That's true. Wow. And the baby will look like you both."

"We're naming her Alura Elizabeth Danvers. Ally for short," Kara added with a smile.

"That's wonderful!" Eliza grinned. "I love it!" She stood resolutely then. "You…" She pointed at Kara. "Should not be flying around National City. It's dangerous."

The hero frowned and pointed at her own chest. "But… indestructible…"

"I don't care. That's my grandchild in there." Eliza pointed at Alex then. "And you shouldn't be out getting shot by random bad guys when you have a baby on the way!"

The agent rolled her eyes but nodded sheepishly. "Yes, Ma'am."

..

"Well?" Eliza asked as Alex and Kara exited the examination room. "What did she say?"

"Doctor Hamilton said that everything looks good. She thinks it'll be about another week or so," Kara reported with a big smile.

Alex, whose arm was around her partner's shoulders, kissed her temple. "You're doing great, Kara."

"WE are," the Kryptonian replied. "I really can't imagine what it would have been like to do this alone."

"And on that note," the agent suggested. "How about dinner and a movie at home?"

"Sounds great!" Kara replied. "Eliza, want to join us?"

"Actually," the older woman said nervously. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"I was asked out for dinner."

Alex blinked. "But…"

Eliza sighed. "I know… Jeremiah…"

Kara cleared her throat softly. "Eliza has been alone for a long time, Alex."

"I… I know… I…" Alex was torn. They were still looking for Jeremiah but they had no leads on his location. They weren't even sure if he was still alive. "Who asked you out?"

"J'Onn asked me to dinner."

Alex and Kara looked at each other. "You know what, Mom?" the agent finally said. "You're a grown woman. If you want to go out with J'Onn, then you should go out with him."

The hero took her partner's hand and squeezed gently. "Have a good time, Eliza. And you, Alex, promised me a foot rub."

Eliza chuckled. "Have fun, Girls."

..

"Is it weird? It's weird, right?" The foot rub had turned into a shared bubble bath and Kara was sitting with her back against Alex's chest.

"Huh?" she replied, her eyes closed as her partner's hands ran slowly over her skin. "What's weird?"

"Mom and J'Onn going out," the agent clarified.

"You haven't noticed the chemistry between them, have you," the blonde chuckled. "Boo, Alex."

"I don't want to think of my mom like that!" Alex grimaced. "It's not… right."

Kara laughed outright then. "Alex, seriously? Eliza may be our mom but she also a woman who has needs…"

"STOP!" Alex shook her head. "Oh my God, just stop."

"I bet she feels the same about you and I having sex."

"KARA!"

"Hehe… Look, she deserves to be happy. And Sweetheart, you have to consider the possibility that there may be too much water under the bridge. Eliza has been without Jeremiah for almost as long as she was with him. When we find him, I doubt they're going to just pick back up where they left off."

As much as Alex hated the idea, she knew Kara was right. "Yeah," she sighed softly. "I know. And I do want her to be happy, Kara."

"And there's no one we trust more than J'Onn. He's a great guy," the hero added with a firm nod.

The agent agreed. "True." She chuckled then. "I'm pruning. Ready for bed?"

"I sure am. I'm kinda tired tonight." Kara scooted forward a little to let Alex get out of the bath and grab a towel for each of them. The agent offered her hand to her girlfriend, who was about to get up when she suddenly tensed and squeezed Alex's hand harder than she should have. The older woman felt something in her hand crack and gritted her teeth.

"Kara, ease back, Hon," she managed to get out and Kara dropped her hand immediately.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry," she replied, breathless and horrified. "But we need to get to the DEO right away."

Alex chuckled. "It's ok. It's probably just a fracture."

But blue eyes lifted and filled with anxiety. "No," Kara whispered. "I just had a really strong contraction."

Brown eyes blinked and Alex's throat moved in a deep swallow. "Oh God."


	15. Messy Heads

Messy Heads

Another Supercat. I felt like this was a good spot to put one in since it's one of my two favorites to write!

Kara and Cat are trying to work out their thing.

* * *

 _"I love you. To my bones and with every messy part of my head. And if you don't feel the same way, I get it. But… Cat… I can't deal with just having sex with you anymore without knowing where this… us… is going!"_

Supergirl's words echoed through Cat Grant's head as she sat at her desk. Her eyes were fixed on the layouts in front of her but her mind was so far away, she didn't even hear her assistant come into her office with her morning coffee until she was standing right in front of her.

"Good morning, Miss Grant. Are you… ok?" Eve asked uncertainly.

Green eyes lifted slowly and Cat sighed as she held her hand out for her latte. "I'm fine, thank you. Just thinking."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

For a long moment Cat said nothing. Then she got up and nodded. "Miss Tessmacher. Clear my schedule for the morning please. There's something I have to do."

"Yes, Miss Grant. I'll reschedule your 10am."

But Cat had already sashayed out the door, her phone and coffee clasped in her hands. She took the elevator to the floor that housed Snapper's reporter pool and marched across it until she found one particular woman who was bent over her keyboard, gnawing on a pencil as she typed furiously.

The reporter didn't notice that the noise around her had stopped, as focused as she was on her article, but finally she looked up and realized that Cat Grant was standing in front of her with her arms crossed and an inscrutable look on her face… inscrutable to anyone other than Kara Danvers that is. Kara slowly leaned back in her chair and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears. "Good morning, Miss Grant," she said softly.

Cat had had it all planned in her mind, everything should would say all ready to go but, when loving blue eyes pinned her, it all flew away. Her mouth opened and then closed again as her heart clenched in her chest. Finally, she looked down and frowned. "You'll give yourself lead poisoning, chomping on your pencils like that."

Kara chuckled as she tossed the writing implement onto her desk and then crossed her arms. "It helps me to concentrate. What can I do for you?"

Cat cleared her throat and looked around the room. Everyone immediately went back to what they were doing before and the volume of noise increased. "Can you talk now?"

The reporter shook her head. "I have a deadline and Snapper will kill me if I'm late."

Cat nodded her understanding. "Ok, can you come to my house tonight then?" she asked quietly.

The younger blonde leaned on her desk, lacing her fingers together as she gathered her thoughts. Then she looked up and said a simple word. "Why?"

The CEO's eyebrow lifted. "Why?" she repeated in surprise.

"Exactly," Kara responded. "Tell me why."

Cat sipped on her latte and then placed it on the reporter's desk as she took a seat in her guest chair. "I wanted to talk with you… about what you said."

The hero frowned. "What I said was simple, C… uh… Miss Grant. You either know or you don't."

The older blonde shook her head. "But it's not that simple and I want… I need… to talk about it."

Kara picked up her pencil again and tapped the eraser end on her desk. "I'll come by on my way home tonight… later."

Cat nodded, understanding what Kara was saying. "Thank you. See you tonight." Then she got up and marched, once again, toward the elevator.

The hero picked up her phone and hit a speed dial. "Hey, can we meet for lunch? I need some advice."

..

"You've been WHAT with Cat Grant?" Alex almost dropped her fork in shock, barely avoiding splashing spaghetti sauce on her white shirt. "Kara!"

"Tell the whole restaurant, why dontcha?" Kara muttered sullenly as she pushed her shrimp Alfredo around on her plate.

"Sorry," the DEO agent replied sheepishly. "But…" She looked around and lowered her voice. "Cat Freakin' Grant? I thought you hated her! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Kara straightened in her chair. "Maybe because I knew you'd react like this?!"

Alex blinked. "Kara, you've spent a lot of time complaining about how difficult she is. Forgive me for being shocked that you're sleeping with her!"

The hero covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "I know," she replied, her voice muffled. She sat back then and sipped some Club Soda from her glass. "The truth is, Alex, I'm… all in."

"In how?" the agent asked softly, reaching across the table to hold her sister's hand.

Kara shrugged. "I didn't expect to but… I fell in love with her. And I don't think she wants me to love her. I think she wanted it to just be fun and casual." She swallowed then. "I dropped a bombshell on her the other night and told her how I feel."

"How long have you been sleeping together?" Alex asked.

"About eight months, very on and off, but… recently, it's been every few days. Some of that has been my fault. Sometimes I need to blow off steam after… you know…" She shrugged. "And sometimes she does too. Anyway, things are escalating and I need to know what's happening for real so I said what I said. Then this morning, she asked me to come to her house tonight to talk." Kara bit her bottom lip anxiously. "And now I'm scared I'll lose her."

"Well," Alex sighed. "You can't take back what you said so, really, the only thing you CAN do is meet her tonight and talk about things."

"What if she says she doesn't want anything more than casual sex?" Kara asked as tears rose in her eyes.

"Then, Kara, you have to decide if that's enough for you but..." Alex frowned unhappily. "If you really love her, I don't think it will and it's probably best for you to end it and try to move on." The hero nodded and started to eat again but the meal felt like lead in her stomach. Alex shook her head. "Cat Grant. You certainly don't do anything by halves. Tell me about her?"

And Kara's eyes lit up as her face creased into a smile. "Alex… she's so amazing…"

..

Pacing on her living room balcony, Cat looked out over the lights of National City. It was almost eleven and she knew Kara would be arriving shortly. The CEO was dressed in soft yoga pants and a t-shirt and was barefooted. The breeze lifted her blonde hair gently as she thought about what she wanted to say but her eyes were suddenly drawn to the fluttering cape and then glistening blue eyes of the Girl of Steel. "Hey," Kara said softly as she hovered just on the other side of the balcony wall. "May I?" She lifted a hand and indicated the space next to Cat.

"Of course," the older woman replied. "Please."

A moment later, the hero was standing next to Cat, looking out over the city. "You wanted to talk?"

"I did," the CEO replied. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Kara smiled. She took a deep breath then and waited.

Cat nodded and took a breath herself. "You took me by surprise the other night." Her voice was soft and un-accusing.

"I know," the hero agreed. "Sorry I just blurted it out." Kara smiled sheepishly and turned to look at Cat's profile in the moonlight. The CEO looked so beautiful and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and rubbing a few strands of blonde hair between her fingertips. Cat's lips eased into a smile and she turned to face the hero.

"It's your communication style," the older woman replied. "And, you know, I'm glad you did say it because I needed to hear it."

"Oh?" Kara turned with a smile and leaned her hips back against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. "You are?"

"Yes, it gave me clarity. It helped me to understand what I want… and what I don't want." She held out a hand as she saw the fear and anxiety rise in Kara's face. "Wait, Kara… Listen to me. I want to be with you but not as Supergirl."

The hero looked down at herself in confusion. "But… I AM Supergirl. You want me to stop?"

Cat shook her head. "That's not what I…" She stopped suddenly and started to laugh. "Ok, this is not going to plan." She took Kara's hand and led her to a couch where they sat together and she curled up against the hero. "What I'm trying to say, Kara, is that I want us to have a relationship but I think, if we're going to do this together publicly, it needs to be Cat Grant and Kara Danvers. Because always having to be in the suit when we're in public would be a lot, right? Plus the publicity… I'd hate for your identity to be compromised."

Kara wrapped Cat up in her arms as she thought about that. "You're right. It does need to be Cat and Kara." She paused then. "So you're saying you want to be with me?"

Cat smiled. "Oh, I had no doubts about wanting to be with you. You just left without giving me a chance to answer."

Kara grimaced. "I did, didn't I." She sighed, that crinkle appearing between her eyebrows as she frowned. "I'm sorry. I was scared you'd just end it on the spot."

"I wouldn't," Cat replied with a sweet smile. "I love you too much, Kara, to my bones and with every messy part of my head."

Kara grinned and then they shared a slow kiss of promise as the stars twinkled above them. Tomorrow was a brand new day.


	16. Life - Part 6

Life – Part 6

Kara is in labor. Need I say more?

* * *

"Ice chips?"

"No, thank you."

"Another pillow?"

"No."

"Another…?"

"GO AWAY, ALEX!"

"Right!" Agent Danvers backed out of medical and waited outside, frowning as J'Onn chuckled. "She keeps yelling at me."

The Martian shrugged. "There's a reason why men were told to wait outside years ago, you know."

"Because some of the women didn't survive the birth?" Alex asked, her eyes wide.

"No," J'Onn laughed. "Because the yelling wasn't good for the babies."

"Oh." Alex rubbed her nose unhappily.

The tall man wrapped his arm around the young woman's shoulders and squeezed gently. "It's going to be ok, Alex. Give her ten minutes and then go back in. She'll…"

"ALEXANDRA DANVERS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

J'Onn cleared his throat. "Or you could…"

But the agent was already moving to sit on the edge of Kara's bed. "I'm here, Kara. What can I do?"

"Can I have ice chips and another pillow please?" Kara's sweaty brow was crinkled.

Alex smiled. "Good idea. Coming right up." The agent moved across the room to where her mother and Doctor Hamilton were talking. "How is she doing?" She picked up another pillow and filled a cup with ice. "How much longer?"

The doctor smiled as she squeezed the agent's shoulder. "It'll be a while yet. She's about four centimeters dilated but she's making great progress. I just need her to take it easy on the furniture." The women chuckled as yet another bar disintegrated under the Kryptonian's fingers.

Alex moved back to the bed and sat next to her partner. "I love you so much," she whispered. "Thank you for going through this for us, Kara. I know it's not easy."

Taking some breaths, the blonde woman eased back and relaxed. "I was going to yell at you and accuse you of trying to kill me but how can I after you've said that?" She smiled back. "And I love you too." She looked down then. "Is it broken?"

Alex glanced down at her own swollen hand. "Oh I'd forgotten. I'll get the doc to take a look later on."

"No, now," Kara insisted. "Take some pain killers, ok? I'm really sorry, Alex."

"Hey hey hey." The agent kissed the hero's forehead. "Not your fault." A blonde brow lifted. "Well… kinda your fault. But it's for a great cause, right?"

"Right," Kara grinned. She popped an ice chip into her mouth as Alex fussed with the pillows behind her. "Thanks, all good." She winced then as another contraction hit and her eyes started to glow red.

"Um… Kara… you're…"

"Oh Rao, I can't help it!" the hero exclaimed as she shut her eyes tightly.

"You can't melt your own eyelids off, can you?" the agent asked worriedly.

Kara's eyes immediately opened and she bit her bottom lip as she fought to get her heat vision under control. Slowly, the tired orbs cooled back to their normal blue. "I'm starting to think I should have solar flared for this."

Doctor Hamilton approached the bed then. "That wouldn't be a good idea, Kara. You're going to need your strength to deliver this baby. We're not sure what powers Ally will have, if any, and we can't risk her accidentally killing you."

Alex swallowed. "Is… is that a thing? Why didn't you tell me that's a thing?!"

Kara sighed. "Yeah, it's a thing. I don't want you to be scared, Alex."

The agent shook her head hard. "Too late!"

Eliza joined them and carefully took Alex's hand. "Let me look at this, ok?"

At Kara's encouraging nod, the agent reluctantly agreed and followed her mother to another bed to sit down. "Thanks, Mom."

"How are you doing?" The older blonde gently probed the bones in her daughter's hand.

"A little nervous," the agent replied softly. "This is hard for her."

"Of course it is, but women have been doing it for millions of years, Alex," Eliza said with a chuckle.

"Not Kryptonian women,"the agent pointed out. "Kal-El was the first natural birth on Krypton in hundreds of years."

Glancing back over her shoulder at Kara, who was breathing through another contraction with Doctor Hamilton at her side, the scientist shrugged. "As you can see, Sweetie, life always finds a way." She sighed softly. "This needs an x-ray but I'm pretty sure that it's broken. You'll need a cast."

"I get it. Thanks, Mom." Alex stood and pulled her sleeve back down. "Let's just put me in a sling for now, ok? I don't want Kara to feel any worse than she already does."

Eliza smiled. "You really love her, don't you?"

The agent nodded. "More than anything," she replied softly. "And I feel like we have something amazing. Ally is our miracle child."

The eldest Danvers chuckled. "That she is."

"Alex?" Kara called. "I need you."

After slipping her arm into a sling, Alex sat next to her partner and kissed her cheek. "Won't be too much longer now before we get to say hello to our kid."

Kara scowled. "I hate you."

"I know."

..

"OOOOHHHHH RRRAAAOOOOOOOOO!" Supergirl crushed another bedrail under her fingers as she heaved her body forward to make it through another contraction. It was to the point where Alex couldn't hold her hand but, instead, sat behind her and rubbed and supported her back. "Alex, I will NEVER forgive you for thiiiiissss... oh my God…"

"I know, Babe," the agent answered. "And I'll spend forever trying to make it up to you." She glanced at Doctor Hamilton who scooted her stool closer.

"Almost there, Moms. Kara, don't push quite yet."

"Ok," the hero replied. Alex grabbed a towel and wiped Kara's brow gently.

"Do you want some water?"

"Please," the blonde nodded. "So thirsty."

The agent helped her to drink and then tucked the glass away again as another contraction moved through Kara's body.

The doctor smiled. "Ok, I think you'll feel this instinctively, Kara, but with the next contraction, push, ok?"

Kara nodded tiredly. "Ok, got it."

Alex kissed her temple and squeezed her gently. "You are so freakin' amazing."

"I'm scared," Kara whispered back.

The agent smiled. "Me too but as always, we'll get through this together, Sweetheart."

The monitor beeped loudly as another contraction started. Kara tipped her head back and screamed as Alex held her close.

"That's it!" Doctor Hamilton cried out. "Kara! PUSH!"


	17. Earthquake

Earthquake

This was actually the beginning of a full length fic from my "Bits" folder. But I think it makes a nice little Supercat ficlet after some edits

* * *

Kara Danvers, reporter and still-somewhat-assistant leaned back on the couch and watched as her not-boss paced in front of her desk.

"She just wasn't good enough, Kara," Cat stated, chopping the air with her hand. "Not at all good enough."

"Miss Grant," the younger blonde slowly replied. "Um… can I ask a question?" At Cat's idle wave, she went on. "Is it… maybe just a little bit possible that they're not good enough because they're just… not… me?"

Cat stopped pacing and stood for a moment, just blinking. Then her shoulders dropped and she sighed, moving across the room to sit next to Kara on the couch. "You've been an important part of my life for a long time, Kara," she finally admitted. "I'm having some problems adjusting." She took a breath and let it out slowly. "If you tell anyone this, I'll deny saying it but… I miss you."

Kara smiled and reached up to adjust her glasses. "I miss you too," she replied softly.

Cat glanced out the window and smiled back. "Come out into the sun and talk with me," she said, getting up and moving toward the balcony door and then out onto her private terrace. The younger woman joined her at the wall and they stood for a long moment, looking out over the city. "When I was young," the CEO began again. "Before I had CatCo, I used to be, as you know, Perry White's assistant."

Kara nodded. "Right."

"And I wanted nothing more than to be a reporter. I wanted to talk to people and investigate and get out there and hit the pavement but I was required to be in the office all day doing all the things that you've been doing for the past two years." She sighed and turned slightly to face the woman who had slowly become a friend to her. "As much as I don't want to let you go, it's time for you to move on and dive."

Kara blinked and took a breath. "What… does that mean?" she asked.

Cat smiled. "It means that your responsibility to me as an assistant is over. I have to just deal with someone new and like it. SO… no more coffee or lunch runs, ok? It's not your job anymore."

Kara smiled softly. "Well you don't have to like it," she replied, making Cat chuckle. "But thank you, Miss Grant."

The CEO nodded and squeezed her protégé's shoulder. "You're going to be great, Kara, I just know it. I've been…"

But the rest of the words were lost as a huge shudder rocked them and then violent tremors began. Windows broke around them and Cat cried out, covering her head with her arms and ducking down as Kara looked around and saw the movement across the city. "It's an earthquake!" she yelled over the noise. "Miss Grant, get back inside!"

But it was too late, the balcony started to crumble and lurch and, before Kara could even react, it was collapsing under them. Cat screamed as she realized she was falling and instinctually reached out to grab something but it was no use. She was falling, arms outstretched and a scream frozen in her throat. But then there were strong arms around her and she clung to them tightly, closing her eyes in relief as her descent was stopped. "I've got you, Cat," a familiar voice soothed. "It's ok."

"Thank God, Superg…" Cat opened her eyes, but they immediately widened when she realized that she was looking at a face with glasses and blonde hair pulled back into a neat knot. She looked down at the body wrapped around her and found jeans and a button up shirt. Then she looked back into the face of Kara Danvers and gasped.

Kara glided them to the ground and touched down in the alley at the back of the building but, when she let Cat go, the CEO took a step forward and shoved her as hard as she could, only really succeeding in bouncing off her. "YOU LIED TO ME!" Cat yelled. "I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME."

The hero held up her hands soothingly. "Please, Cat, just let me explain?"

But the older woman shook her head and turned her back to her friend. "I'm such an IDIOT! GOD!" She started walking toward the back door of CatCo but Kara grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Cat, stop," she said her voice full of upset. "Please… don't shut me out."

"Shut you out? ME shut YOU out? What the hell? You've been lying to me for a year! A YEAR!"

Kara had never seen Cat as angry and she felt her own anger rise. "Do you think I don't know that?" she suddenly yelled back, surprising the older woman. "Do you not think that it was incredibly difficult for me? Living day in and day out with a secret that I wanted to share with you and couldn't? I have so many reasons why I couldn't tell you but there's only one that matters and I…!" She paused, breathing hard but when she spoke again, her voice was soft and her eyes were unfocused. "I have to go," she said. "I can hear people screaming for help." The hero stepped behind a dumpster and almost immediately stepped back out in her suit. Kara rose into the air a hovered for a moment. "I'm trying to keep EVERYONE safe." Then she turned and headed in the direction of a nearby building fire.

For a long moment, Cat just stood there, shaking her head but calmer now. She regretted the attempted shove and she still felt betrayed but the rational part of her was curious. What was the reason that Supergirl… Kara… had meant? The CEO turned and went back inside to get started on managing the aftermath.

..

All day and well into the night, Kara went from incident to incident saving people but her mind was always on Cat. She couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful face, green eyes welling with tears and betrayal where they had always held trust and it made the hero's chest ache. When Kara didn't have anyone else to save, she spent some time welding building frames with her heat vision and bending steel girders back into position and when that was done, she finally let herself rest. She landed next to an ambulance and took a seat on the bumper. It was all too much. Cat's angry, accusing words echoed around and around in her head and she finally covered her face with her hands and burst into tears. She couldn't just let this go. After a few more moments, she got up and flew to CatCo Plaza.

..

The first rays of sun tickled over Cat's eyelids where she was sleeping on the couch in her office and she slowly woke up. She didn't remember having a blanket when she'd lain down a few hours earlier. The bullpen was still empty and she didn't expect anyone to come to work after the terrifying experience the day before but, to her surprise, she realized she wasn't alone. Sleeping in the armchair, which had been dragged close to her, was Supergirl… Kara… with her hand tucked under her cheek and her cape wrapped around her. The sun spilled over the hero, highlighting her blonde hair even further and causing shadows from her long eyelashes to paint her cheeks. She was so beautiful and Cat felt a pang of guilt for yelling at her, especially after the young woman had saved her and risked being exposed to the rest of the world.

After a short while, Kara stirred and her blue eyes blinked open, wincing slightly in the sunlight. Then her eyes met Cat's and the CEO saw them fill with sadness as the hero sat up straighter in the chair. "Why didn't you change?" she asked. A frown told her that Kara didn't understand the question. "Into your suit? You have super-speed. Why didn't you change?"

Kara's face flushed and she shrugged sheepishly. But her answer was honest. "I forgot."

"Forgot?" Cat repeated, surprised. "How did you forget? You've been hiding your identity for a year."

The hero got up and paced a little, her hands on her hips. "I'm not perfect," she answered quietly. "Sometimes, I just react in the moment. I saw you fall and I just reacted. I didn't stop to think. I just knew I had to save you." She stood with her back to her friend and her arms wrapped around herself, trying to will away the tears that were already spilling down her cheeks.

Then Cat stepped around to face her. "I'm sorry, Kara. I'm sorry I shoved you and yelled at you," she said and to Kara's surprise, the CEO wrapped her arms around the hero's slim waist and hugged her. "Thank you for saving my life… again."

Cat felt the taller woman tense for a moment and then relax, leaning a little into the embrace as she wrapped her arms around Cat in return. "I never meant to hurt you," Kara murmured, her eyes closed.

"I know. I was overwhelmed in the moment, Kara. The earthquake, the fall, your catching me… You didn't do anything wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. If you can forgive me?" Kara replied with a smile.

"I have one question," the smaller woman murmured, finding herself, not for by any means the first time, lost in those blue eyes and that gorgeous smile.

"Ask," Supergirl responded.

"What was that reason you mentioned? The main reason why you didn't tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" the hero replied. "Are you ready to hear it, Cat?"

"I think I am." Cat trailed her fingertips down Kara's cheek, unable to stop herself as the feelings she'd kept deep inside her surfaced without her permission. "I know I am," she amended.

Kara's arms drew her closer and she took a calming breath. "I care about you. A lot. More than a lot. And I need you to be safe."

"Oh," Cat replied, just as softly.

"I don't expect you to do anything with that information," Kara went on, almost shyly. "But I wanted to you know everything." She paused then as her sensitive hearing picked up sounds of people. The CEO watched her eyes narrow slightly as her head turned toward the elevators.

"What is it?" Cat asked.

"Some of the staff are coming in," the hero replied. "They're in the elevator." She winked then and released the smaller woman. "I should get going or I'll be late for my day job."

Cat nodded and followed Supergirl out onto the balcony. "See you soon," she said. "And Kara?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to continue this conversation over dinner tonight," Cat smiled. "If you're free."

Kara's face was bright as she nodded happily and then flew away.


	18. Seven Sharp

Seven… Sharp

Lena and Kara are growing closer. Can they be more than just friends?

This is my first time writing Supercorp so go easy on me. Also, I want all relationship followers to feel included.

* * *

"Miss Luthor," Supergirl said softly as she opened her eyes and eased away from the ruby red lips of the L Corp CEO. "I'm flattered… and… um… wow… but…"

Lena sighed and let her hands fall slowly away from the hero's chest. "You're not interested in me."

The hero smiled. "You're an amazing person…but unfortunately, I don't date."

"Women?"

"No one. I don't date."

Dark eyebrows lifted. "At all?" Lena's tone was one of surprise.

"Sorry, I should rephrase that," the blonde replied. "Supergirl doesn't date."

"Ahhh." Lena nodded as she turned and went to sit behind her desk. "Does your secret identity date?"

The hero sat in one of the CEO's guest chairs. "That's not really…" She took a breath. "Miss Luthor, for the sake of this example, say my real name was Michelle." Lena nodded. "Well, Supergirl is what I can do. Michelle is who I am. Does that make sense?"

"You're saying that Michelle goes home to her partner at night?"

Supergirl smiled. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. When I take off this suit, I'm just plain old Michelle with a life."

Lena smiled slyly. "Does Michelle have a boyfriend?

Looking down, Kara's heart clenched. Her breakup with Mon-El had been hard and bitter in the end. Despite all of his words to the contrary, he had cheated on her with another alien female and she couldn't forgive him. "No… Michelle is recovering from a recent breakup."

"Well, Michelle," the CEO replied with a smile. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Supergirl chuckled and then stood, smoothing her cape out as she headed for the balcony door. "Thank you, Lena."

"And… sorry about the kiss."

But Kara stopped and looked back over her shoulder with a smile. "Don't be. I'm not."

Lena's mouth dropped open as she watched the Girl of Steel fly away.

..

It had been nine seconds since Kara had told her and Alex's mouth was still hanging open.

"Alex," Maggie poked her girlfriend but Alex just shook her head.

"Why are you so surprised?" Kara asked, feeling a little hurt. "Do you think that someone like Lena couldn't be attracted to someone like me?" she picked up her Club Soda and knocked it back.

"Oh hell no, Kara," Maggie replied. "You're such a great person… and freakin' gorgeous in and out of the suit.

"What she said," the agent added, nodding her head at the detective. "I'm just shocked that she tried it. She does remember the history between the Luthors and the Supers, right?"

Kara bristled. "Alex, stop."

Alex held up her hands. "Sorry… I'm just… Are you thinking about pursuing something with her? I'm just worried about you." She took a swallow of her beer as she exchanged looks with her girlfriend.

The hero's shoulders dropped. "Look, I get it. Nothing is going to happen between us. At least not at the moment."

Maggie frowned, her eyebrows drawing together. "But…"

"I told her I'd just been through a bad breakup and that Supergirl doesn't date."

"Speaking of which," Alex interjected. "Have you found Mon-El, Maggie? I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

Kara grinned a little. "Thank you, but you don't have to. I already gave him something to cry about. Anyway, I like Lena. A lot actually. And maybe it could become something more…" She paused then and blushed. "Especially after the way she kissed me today. Rao help me." Kara fanned herself dramatically. "Anyway, it remains to be seen."

Alex scowled. "She'd just better not hurt you."

And those words were echoing in Kara's mind five weeks later when she was standing in the lobby of L Corp, waiting for Lena. They were having lunch together, their third of the week and today was the day when the hero thought she might finally ask Lena to dinner. Because… that kiss.

"Hey, Kara." Lena's hand brushed down Kara's back, making her shiver a little. "Sorry I'm running a little late. Ready?"

Resettling her messenger bag, the hero grinned. "Sure am. I'm starving today."

"Good," Lena smiled. "There's this new buffet I've been dying to try. All you can eat!"

"Sounds just like my kind of place," Kara replied. "Lead on."

Ten minutes later, Lena was watching as Kara piled up her plate with food. She chuckled softly and dug into her less overflowing plate with gusto. She loved to watch Kara eat and was amazed that the woman could stay so thin with her hearty appetite.

"This is my new favorite place," the hero commented as she set her plate down and took a seat. "Did you see they have pot stickers?"

"I did," Lena replied, smiling widely. "It's why I brought you here, Pot Sticker Fanatic."

Kara tilted her head, her face easing into a sunny smile. "Thank you, Lena. That's very thoughtful of you."

The CEO nodded as their eyes held but she finally sighed and looked down at her plate. "Kara, I have to talk to you about something and I've been putting it off because… well… I wasn't sure how to broach the subject. So… here I am!"

The hero nodded. "Lena, you're my friend, you can talk to me."

Lena smiled. "So… I had a conversation with Supergirl a few weeks ago. She told me a little more about who she is." Kara nodded and waited for her friend to go on. "She told me in an example that her real name could be Michelle but I've been thinking about a lot of things and …" Lena paused. "I think her real name is Kara. Kara Danvers."

Kara blinked. "You think that I'm Supergirl?" she said softly. Then she chuckled. "You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that AND that I look like her." Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"It's not just that you look like her, Kara," the CEO went on. "I've had the privilege of spending time with you both and, it's the way you smile and tilt your head… and the way you look at me… and the scar beside your eyebrow. People who just know one or the other of you wouldn't put it together. But I know you both and I HAVE put it together… I think."

Kara picked up her glass and sipped her water. Then her blue eyes lifted and she sighed. "Maybe I wanted you to find out," she said quietly. "But the agency I work with and my sister are always advising me to keep everything secret and to not trust too easily."

"Especially a Luthor," Lena added.

Kara winced but nodded. "I'm sorry. I do trust you, Lena, and I believe in you. So yes, you're right. I am Supergirl and I'm glad you know."

Lena smiled. "I keep thinking back to that evening in my office. I wanted to tell you that it was Kara I was kissing but we weren't in the right place for that." Her eyes lifted then. "You said you didn't feel sorry about the kiss. Do you still feel that way?"

"Yeah," the hero replied. "I do and frankly, I was going to try to get up the courage to ask you out on a date."

Ruby red lips eased into a smile. "I accept."

Blue eyes sparkled. "I haven't asked yet."

Dark brows lifted. "You'd better hurry then before I change my mind."

Kara simply took the dark woman's hand and leaned closer to her over the table. Lena met her half way and they shared a single lingering kiss.

"Tonight?" Kara whispered.

"Your place," Lena whispered in reply. "Netflix and pizza. I'll bring the wine. Seven… sharp."


	19. Seven Sharp - Part 2

Seven… Sharp – Part 2

Alex and Kara hash out some feelings while Kara and Lena move forward.

Second and final part of this ficlet. Enjoy!

* * *

"As much as I… oh God… want to… let's not move too fast," Lena groaned as Kara's hands slipped under her shirt and lips captured her ear lobe.

"Got it," the hero whispered as she retrieved her hands and kissed Lena deeper, instead threading her fingers into her friend's dark, silky hair.

Pizza and movie long since forgotten, they were lying, curled up, on Kara's couch. Lena was a tad tipsy after drinking a bottle and a half of wine and she hazily wanted to tell Kara to put her hands back as she felt their retreat acutely. Her heart was beating hard and the insistent throbbing between her legs broke her resolve. She took a breath to tell the hero she'd changed her mind when suddenly, a light knock sounded and a key turned in Kara's door lock.

"Kara, are you home?" A voice rang out.

Kara groaned as she placed a few more light kisses on Lena's lips. "It's my sister. I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she straightened her clothes and popped her head up over the top of the couch. "Alex, hey… what are you doing here?" She gave her sister eyes which Alex completely missed as she dropped her purse on the kitchen high top and moved across the living room.

"I just needed to talk to you about some… I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company." Alex stopped dead and crossed her arms, raising both eyebrows as she realized Lena was there too, looking like the personification of innocence.

"Uh, this is my friend, Lena Luthor. Lena, my sister, Alex Danvers. We're having a movie and pizza night, Alex."

"I see," Alex replied as she reached over and, using her thumb, wiped a lipstick mark off her sister's lips. "Did you get extra lipstick on that pizza, Kara?"

Lena tried to deflect. "Busted." Then she picked up a bottle. "Wine, Alex?"

"Just one glass please. I'm driving."

Lena got up and moved to the cabinet where, earlier she'd seen Kara get the glasses. She found another and brought it back to the coffee table to fill all three glasses. "It's nice to finally meet you, Alex. Kara talks about you a lot."

The agent smiled tightly. "You too. Although, she neglected to mention that you two are dating."

"Well, that probably because this is our first official date. Well, if you don't take into account all the lunches and coffee shop meetups the last couple of weeks." Lena chuckled. "I guess you could say this is our first alone together date."

'Well, it WAS…" Kara muttered but she got an elbow from Lena. "So what did you want to talk about, Alex?"

"If it's Supergirl stuff I can go…" Lena suddenly recognized angry, challenging eyes from Alex towards Kara. "AND she didn't tell you I know that either. Sorry." She got up then. "Maybe I should just go and let you two talk?"

"No," Alex and Kara said at the same time. "She's leaving." "I'm leaving."

The agent retrieved her stuff and headed for the door. "Nice meeting you, Lena. Kara, I will talk to you tomorrow."

The hero just raised her hand in a wave and then slumped back on the couch with a sigh. "Damnit."

Lena chuckled. "She seems nice."

"She's actually great. I owe her an apology."

"Why?"

"Because I deliberately kept this from her when she's confided a lot in me and now she's hurt."

"Ah."

..

Kara touched down on the DEO balcony with a little crouch and walked slowly into the command center. She didn't really want to face Alex today. The truth was she was feeling kinda guilty. Especially when she'd accused Alex of minimizing their relationship because of Maggie. But she owed her sister the truth so she went to find her.

"Hey," the hero greeted as she dropped into a chair next to Alex. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alex's brown eyes remained on the screen in front of her.

"The way you found out about Lena and me last night. I never meant for it to happen that way. I was going to tell you. I just…"

"I should have called ahead," Alex interrupted tersely as she hit a few keys and changed the view on her screen. "Won't happen again."

"Alex, I know you're angry but please look at me." Kara reached out a hand and covered her sister's on the keyboard. When the agent reluctantly turned her head, the hero's breath hitched at the palpable hurt in her eyes. "I should have told you. I'm sorry I hurt you, Alex."

"I just…" Alex shook her head. "I thought we could talk about things like this. You're my sister and I love you. I'm not judging you… although the decision to tell her you're Supergirl was questionable."

Kara took a deep breath. "But you were judging Lena, Alex, and I didn't want to hear that because I really like her and it was hurting me to think you wouldn't accept her."

A long moment of silence stretched out between them. Then Alex nodded as she realized that her sister was right and her chest clenched. "You're right, Kara. I'm sorry too. She seems great and she handled last night very well. I should have given her a chance before judging her for her family's actions. Lena is her own person and she's proven that she's not with Lex or Lillian." She covered her eyes then. "Oh God, please don't tell me I interrupted you two having sex!"

"It's ok, Alex." Kara shook her head with a chuckle. "It was pretty PG13 but Rao, she is so hot and she kisses like she'll never get to kiss me again!"

"Ok… TMI… but... in the spirit of getting to know her better, how about a double date sometime when you two are solid?"

"So you can question her and find out her intentions toward me?" Kara laughed.

"Nah," Alex replied. "Really just to get to know her. If you like her, she must be a good person."

And with that, Kara grabbed her sister and hugged her almost too hard. "Thank you, Alex. I love you."

"And I love you." Alex grinned then. "But Kara? Next time, hang a sock on the door."


	20. Life - Part 7

Life – Part 7

Welcome to the world, Alura Elizabeth Danvers…

I was going to stop here but I think I might have another chapter or two left in me ;-)

* * *

"She has your blue eyes," Alex murmured softly as she ghosted her fingers across her daughter's dark head.

"And your hair color," Kara replied in a whisper as tears trickled down her face. "Oh my God, Alex, look at how perfect she is." They were curled up on the bed together, Ally cradled in Kara's arms and Kara cradled in Alex's, and it was the first peace and quiet they'd had since the birth. The baby hiccuped slightly and wrapped her hand around Alex's finger as Kara nuzzled her soft skin. "She smells so sweet."

"Mom helped me bathe her with some special stuff she brought. She was so amazing and gentle with her. This kid is going to be so spoiled by Grandma."

Kara grinned widely. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"I love you so much, Kara," Alex whispered leaning closer to kiss her partner deeply.

"You know," the Kryptonian replied breathlessly as she locked eyes with her lover. "I'm really looking forward to having sex with you with no baby bump so I can run my tongue all the way down your…"

"Mom!" Alex said loudly, her voice cracking slightly. "You're back."

Kara grinned as Eliza sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you all doing?" the eldest Danvers asked.

"We're doing great, thanks," the hero replied. "She's barely fussed at all."

Eliza winked. "She did NOT get that from her other Mom. Alex was fussy as hell."

"Still is," Kara added, making the agent chuckle.

"I'm so happy, I can't even pretend to take offense at your Mama and Grandma's blatant slander," she said in baby voice as she played with Ally's fingertips. "Isn't that right, Ally? Your Mama and Grandma are making fun of your Mom. That's not nice, right?"

The baby opened one blue eye and burped with enthusiasm.

"So…" Kara said slowly. "I'm Mama and you're Mom?"

"Oh…" Alex blushed. "I guess we should have actually talked about that. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course it is, Honey," the hero replied. "It's perfect." She leaned down and kissed the baby's head. "Alura Elizabeth Danvers," she whispered. "You are blessed by Rao to have parents who love you more than anything." Then she added something else that Alex recognized as a Kryptonian Prayer that Kara had taught her when she'd first landed on Earth. She spoke the refrain at the end and the hero smiled delightedly. "You remember."

"Yeah, it was important to you so I made sure I learned it correctly."

"What is it?" Eliza asked quietly.

"It's a prayer to Rao to ask him to watch over our family." Kara explained. "I asked him to bless our family all those years ago and now I'm asking him to bless us now."

"That's beautiful," Eliza smiled. "Thank you, Kara. I didn't know back then."

Just then, Doctor Hamilton strolled into the room, tucking her pen into her white coat and smiling happily. "So, has our Girl Wonder exhibited any powers yet?"

Alex and Kara exchanged looks. "Isn't she too young?" The agent asked slowly.

"I have no idea," the doctor replied with a shrug. "I've never birthed a Kryptonian young'n before."

"No one has," the hero shrugged. "Unless Superman managed to have a kid somehow…"

Alex sniggered. Kara elbowed her. Alex lifted an indignant eyebrow. "Hey, you have no room to judge me, DNA Thief!"

The hero took a breath to reply but stopped and tilted her head. "True."

Just then, Ally fussed and opened both eyes. They began to glow red as she cried a little. "Oh shit," Alex muttered and ducked as two tiny beams of heat vision barely missed her head.

"Owww, dammit," Kara exclaimed as she tried to block the beams with her hand and got a burned palm for her trouble. But the beams stopped as quickly as they'd started. "Oh… I think she solar flared. Awwwww."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as she lifted her head tentatively.

"Well well," Hamilton chuckled. "I'd better get Winn to start working on some of those designs we discussed." She turned to Kara then. "And you, Miss Kara, I need to examine you so everyone out please."

"But…" Alex began.

"OUT!" The doctor pointed to the door. "Kara is going to have some time to herself and some privacy while I examine her."

"Yes, Ma'am," the agent replied sheepishly as she took the baby and headed for the door. "Come on, Allykins. Let's go meet Grandpa J'Onn."

..

After a thorough examination of Kara, Doctor Hamilton sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. "You're looking great from all the tests I know to run but I do have a question for you, Kara. How are your breasts feeling?"

Blonde eyebrows lifted. "My b-breasts?"

"Yeah," Hamilton smiled. "I was wondering if you're producing milk."

Kara blinked. "I don't think Kryptonian women produce milk," she said with a frown. "Children were genetically engineered on Krypton for so long that I don't really know. I didn't think to ask. I just assumed we'd use formula."

"Of course," Hamilton agreed. "Just let me know if you notice any changes, ok?"

"Ok," Kara agreed with a nod.

"And in the bed-sports department," the doctor went on. "You're already completely healed so my usual recommendations are a moot point."

Again Kara nodded. "Thanks."

"So, quite frankly, Supergirl, you're ready to leave whenever you want to."

"Awesome."

..

J'Onn smiled as Ally gripped his finger and looked up at him with big blue eyes. "She has Kara's eyes and your nose," he commented as Alex leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"I'm so glad she has Kara's eyes," the agent smiled. "They're gorgeous."

The Martian nodded. "Both of her mothers are beautiful women," he murmured absently as he ran a fingertip along the baby's cheek. "I remember when my daughters were this tiny. Tann'ya was born with tiny teeth and she spent a lot of time annoying Ky'm by biting her fingers."

Alex leaned over and put a hand on J'Onn's shoulder. "You must miss them so much," she said gently.

"I do," the director agreed with a small smile. "But it'll be great to have a baby in my life again."

And on cue, with perfect timing and precision, Ally threw up solidly on J'Onn's uniform.

Alex winced. "Are you sure?"

But the Martian just chuckled and kissed the little one's dark head. "Absolutely."

"Uh oh…" Kara had witnessed the tail end of the puke-age and pulled a towel out of the baby-bag slung over her shoulder, along with some wet wipes. "Here you go."

Alex stood quickly. "Should you be out of bed, Kara?"

The hero nodded. "Good to go. I'm completely back to myself. Oh… hey… look at this." She lifted her top a little and Alex blinked as she let her eyes roam over her partner's flat and muscular stomach. "Not even a bit of baby bump left."

The agent shook her head. "There are millions of women out there right now, killing themselves in the gym, who don't even know they should hate you."

Kara grinned adorably as J'Onn rolled his eyes and muttered something into Ally's hair. "Oh I know."


	21. Life - Part 8

Life – Part 8

Just a bit of domesticity and maybe some bed sports ;-)

* * *

"Danvers!"

Alex looked up from her task of cleaning puke off J'Onn with a raised brow. "Yeah?"

Doctor Hamilton was standing at the door of the director's office with her arms crossed. "Kara is cleared to go home but you're not. You come see me about that hand."

The agent sighed as she looked down at her still-slinged left arm. Her hand was throbbing but, with all the excitement, she had been ignoring it. "Dammit. How am I supposed to take care of…" But the look on both Kara's and Hamilton's face made her stop abruptly. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll just get you fitted into a splint. Just promise me that you won't do anything to aggravate the injury even more."

"I promise," the agent replied, feeling a strong urge to cross the fingers of her good hand behind her back. She resisted. Barely. "Can we do it now? I'd really like to take my family home before dark."

"Yes, we can. Follow me, Agent Danvers."

..

"I'm so sorry." Kara frowned as she ran a fingertip along Alex's splint. "I really am."

"Kara," Alex chuckled. "You've apologized a thousand times. It's ok, Sweetheart." She tightened her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her temple. "I love you and I'm so freakin' proud of you."

"I almost can't believe that she's here." The hero glanced over at the bassinet right next to them where the baby was sleeping. "She's so perfect." She kissed Alex's collar bone and then explored a little with some strategically placed nibbles. "Just like her Mom."

"Mmm…" Alex let her eyes slide closed as some of the tension in her body dissipated. She settled more comfortably on the bed as Kara's hands and lips moved over her skin. "God, that feels good."

"Just relax…" The hero smiled as she kissed lower. She lay over Alex, on her elbows, and lifted her tank top, peppering little kisses on skin that was soft and smooth. Kara used lips and tongue and eyes full of need to slowly increase her lover's breathing from soft inhales to ragged gasps.

"Kara…" Alex groaned as she felt her pajama pants slide down her legs.

"Mmmmmm… I want you…" The hero slid lower, feeling the fingers of Alex's good hand thread through her hair and caress her scalp as she settled between her legs. She smiled a little. As much as she'd loved being pregnant, this was way more comfortable now. She ducked her head and began an intimate exploration with her tongue as she wrapped her arms around the agent's thighs and supported them for her.

Alex moaned and lifted her hips a little. "Shit, Kara… right there."

The Kryptonian hummed her appreciation and redoubled her efforts, scratching her nails gently down Alex's thighs before reaching one hand up to cup her breast and squeeze her nipple. The agent was breathing hard, her hand pressing against the back of Kara's head as she thrust her hips up harder and faster against the hero's mouth, her heels pressed firmly into the mattress.

White lights flashed behind Alex's closed eyelids as the pleasure began to build even further. With every swipe of Kara's tongue, every pinch of her lips and every gentle nip of her teeth, the agent was slowly lost to sensation and, when her climax finally hit, she couldn't hold back the ragged cry of her partner's name that was wrenched from her throat…

… which unfortunately woke Ally, who started to cry unhappily and burned two tiny holes in the ceiling with her heat vision before solar flaring once more.

Alex clapped her hand over her mouth as Kara's blue eyes lifted to the damage and they started to laugh. "Ok, lesson learned," the hero said as their laughter wound down and she moved slightly to rock the bassinet but, when she smiled back at Alex, the agent's eyes were staring pointedly at her chest. "Alex, my eyes are up here, Honey," she teased.

"Um… Kara?" Alex pointed.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I think you're…"

Kara looked down to find two wet stains on the front of her light pajama shirt. "Oh… what? Oh my God! Is that…?"

"Milk," Alex chuckled. "Well, well, Miss Kryptonian DNA Thief who doesn't produce breast milk. You're just full of surprises!"

Then blue eyes widened even further. "Oh God."

"What?" The agent scooted closer, concerned. "What is it?"

"Alex?" Kara swallowed. "How do we know that I didn't just get pregnant again?"

Alex blinked. "Huh? How would that happ… oh… SHIT."

..

"Well…" Doctor Hamilton smiled widely. "I analyzed your milk and it seems perfectly suitable for Ally so have at it. How are you feeling?"

With a glance toward Alex, Kara sighed and finished buttoning up her shirt. "I'm a little freaked out to be honest."

Alex nodded.

"We realized last night that, now that I'm not pregnant anymore, we have to figure out birth control."

Hamilton lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. "Ahhh… the whole DNA stealing thing."

Alex crossed her arms and nodded again.

"And we're really not sure how to go about it," the Kryptonian went on. "I mean…" She lowered her voice and blushed. "I don't want to wear a condom on my fingers…"

"Or tongue," Hamilton deadpanned.

Alex shook her head and sighed. "SO not funny."

The doctor chuckled. "You're right. I'm sorry." She was quiet for a moment and then nodded firmly. "We have to develop a birth control pill for you. Theoretically, it should be possible, just like in humans."

Kara's face brightened, as did Alex's as she slumped into a chair and moved Ally's stroller closer to her, relieved beyond belief. "You really think so?" She asked as she stroked the baby's tiny face with her fingertip.

"Well, obviously I'll need some time to figure it out but we can get started straight away."

The baby fussed a little and blew out tiny puffs of freeze breath onto Alex's hand. She shivered and chuckled as she brushed away tiny icicles. "That's so cute."

"Yeah," Kara replied, with an affectionate roll of her eyes. "But wait 'til she's two and we have to keep the apartment at 90 degrees."

"Hmmm… remind me to talk to Winn about his progress on the Low-Level Kryptonite device later." She shook her head then. "Anyway, birth control?"

"Right." Hamilton cleared her throat. "Kara, can you come back tomorrow and we'll get started? I need some time to set up some lab space."

"Sure. We can talk to the AI of my mother too," the hero agreed. "Thanks, Doc."

"My pleasure. See you tomorrow." Hamilton patted Alex on the shoulder as she headed out, winking back over her shoulder at Kara. "In the meantime, use those condoms."

..

"She's so beautiful," Cat cooed as she held Ally close to her, smelling her head and nuzzling it. "Oh how I miss tiny baby smell."

Kara smiled as she watched her sometimes-prickly friend being so tender. "Thank you. And yeah, it's kinda addictive, isn't it?"

"How are you feeling, Kara?" Cat asked, her green eyes lifting. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great and I'm feeling just fine. Back to my old self," the hero replied.

"And Alex?" The CEO chuckled. "How is she coping?"

"She's amazing," Kara grinned. "I had no idea she was so good with kids actually. She has real maternal instinct under all the bad-assery." She took a sip of some very good coffee and hummed appreciatively. "I couldn't ask for a better partner."

"And your relationship is going well?" Cat asked.

"It's wonderful actually. I've never been happier and I think Alex feels the same way." Kara got up and stroked her fingers over Ally's head, smiling as blue eyes peered back at her and tiny fists waved. "A lot of things have changed over the past year but completely for the better." She sat next to Cat then. "And Alex and I appreciate so much what you did and continue to do for us so…" The hero took a breath. "We'd love for you to be one of Ally's godparents." Cat's smile split her face and she opened her mouth to speak but Kara placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Before you agree, just… remember that she's half-Kryptonian and she's already shown some of her power. It's… it's a big thing, Cat."

"I know," the CEO replied with a smile. "But I've raised you for the past three years, haven't I? And you turned out ok."

The hero laughed. "Well, if you're sure?"

"It would be my honor, Kara. Thank you." Cat kissed Ally's head and rocked her some more. "Do you have another godparent in mind?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of asking Lena Luthor. She's a really good friend," Kara said thoughtfully.

"A Luthor, eh? Bold choice for Superman's cousin," Cat commented mildly. "But I know you two are good friends and I don't believe that she's anything like her brother."

"Me neither," Kara agreed. "I think she's a really good person."

"Well, good. So… do you have to go or are you free for lunch?" Cat asked, seemingly reluctant to give up the baby.

"Ally and I are meeting Alex but why don't you join us?" Kara replied happily.

"Can I push the stroller?"

"Of course!"


	22. No Mercy

No Mercy

Kara's feelings after the Black Mercy... angsty... a little ficlet that popped into my head when I was driving home from work. I've been working like a dog so my creative juices are a little dry right now!

* * *

Supergirl was standing, alone. In the center of the room she and Alex used for combat training, her fingers were laced together and her head was bowed as she prayed to Rao.

Kara's faith had always been strong. She had always believed that she'd be together again someday in his light with her parents and friends. With all of the people she lost that day. But she didn't pray very often anymore and a part of her wondered if Rao ever really existed. Would a just God have let her planet die?

Her chest suddenly heaved as a sob overtook her and she dropped to her knees, her blonde hair falling into her face and becoming a curtain against the world as she screamed out her grief.

They had been taken from her.

Again.

Kara could still feel them. The solidness of her father as he'd held her in his arms and the warmth and softness of her mother as she'd spoken to Kara so lovingly. It had seemed so real and it had been all hers for a short time. A life where her family and planet hadn't died. But it had all been a deception. A figment of her own imagination conjured by a Black Mercy.

Kara's chest hurt with the weight of the symbol emblazoned across it. For the first time, it was too much and she lay, curled up on the concrete floor, with her arms around her head as their voices echoed in her mind. She screamed again, ordering them to shut up.

Then gentle hands were on her and a voice she knew and trusted broke through the internal rage. "I'm here. It's going to be ok." Alex lifted her sister's upper body into her lap and stroked her blonde hair as Kara's hands curled around the agent's knees and grasped almost too hard. The hero's tears soaked into Alex's black combat pants but she didn't care and she couldn't stop her own tears from spilling over. She had seen where Kara had been and felt its reality for herself.

She had been the one to rip Kara out of her own personal paradise and cast her back into hell. "I'm so so sorry," she choked out as she rocked the hero gently. "Please forgive me. I couldn't lose you. I love you too much to just let you go."

"It seemed so real, Alex, but it was all a lie. Non STOLE them from me. He KILLED them all over again. I HATE him." Kara was suddenly on her feet, her eyes glowing. "I'm going to kill HIM. I'm going to tear him limb from limb and burn each piece until it's unrecognizable."

The older Danvers stood too and held out her hand. "Kara…"

"No, Alex. Don't try to stop me." The hero's fists were clenched at her side and she looked fierce but her sister shrugged and a little smirk lifted the side of her mouth.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to ask… what I can do to help?" Alex folded her arms over her chest and waited.

And for the first time since being ripped from paradise… Kara smiled.


	23. Supergirl's New Mission

Supergirl's New Mission

* * *

"She's staring at you again… look…" Kara elbowed her sister gently in the ribs as she discreetly glanced towards Agent Vasquez. "No, don't look! I'm telling you, Alex. I'm sure of it. She like-likes you."

A dark eyebrow lifted. "Are we fifteen?" Alex asked, a slight smirk crossing her lips as Kara rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to set me up with Agent Vasquez, Kara."

"C'mon, Alex. She's nice and sweet and hot and badass. She'd be perfect for you!" The hero bounced excitedly from boot to boot, her cape swinging behind her.

"Kara…" Alex stated patiently. "I don't need help finding a partner."

Perching her hands on her hips, Kara tilted her head. "Clearly you do," she replied. "Cos…" She looked around dramatically. "I don't see anyone waiting to take you out tonight."

The older Danvers sighed. "You're going to do this whether I want you to or not, aren't you?" she said resignedly.

"Yep," Kara replied brightly. "Just you wait! It's going to GREAT!"

..

"So, Vasquez," Supergirl began, picking up Supergirl Junior, the action figure the agent shamelessly kept at her console, and examining it. "Got any plans for the weekend?"

Vasquez glanced up at her for a moment before returning to her data. "No, Ma'am. Nothing exciting. How about you?"

Kara shrugged. "This and that, saving the world, the usual," she grinned. "But you know who DOESN'T have any plans also? Agent Danvers!"

"I see," Vasquez replied flatly. "Well I hope she finds something to do. She's full of energy and I can't imagine that downtime suits her very much."

"You noticed that too, huh?" the hero nodded seriously as she placed the little toy down carefully. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you and Alex hang out? Since I won't be around and all." She shrugged nonchalantly and lifted a brow. "If you'd like to?"

Agent Vasquez flattened her lips as she tried to suppress a smile. "Maybe I'll suggest it to her," she said as she hit a few buttons. "What does she like to do?"

"She likes movies and paintballing," Kara said firmly. "But it has to be action or sci-fi movies. Definitely not romantic comedy."

"I see," Vasquez replied. "Thanks for the tips."

"More than welcome!" Supergirl replied brightly as she spun and walked away backwards. "See you later!"

Slowly, the agent got up and walked toward Alex's station where she was sitting with her head bent over a tablet. "Agent Danvers?"

Alex looked up. "Yeah?"

"Your sister is trying to set us up."

The older Danvers sighed. "Yeah, I know. We should probably tell her, you know?"

Vasquez chuckled as she placed her hands on Alex's shoulders and squeezed gently. "We should… but finding you a girlfriend seems to be her new mission. It's kinda adorable."

Alex laughed. "It is. Alright, let's keep our relationship quiet for a while longer. Then we can tell Kara that her plan worked and that we're forever grateful to her. Oh by the way, did you make that paintballing reservation?"

"Sure did, at the beginning of last week. I heard that the spots at this place fill up pretty quickly so I went ahead and put the reservation in. We're tied, Danvers, so whomever wins this one, gets to choose their prize."

"Oh… I already know what my prize is going to be," Alex replied with a waggle of her brows. "I have handcuffs."

"A woman after my own heart," Vasquez replied as she strolled away, grinning happily over her shoulder.


	24. Life - Part 9

A/N: Surprise!

* * *

"… Ooohh yeeaaahhh… Nipples of Steeeeeeel!"

A sleepy Agent Danvers dropped onto the sofa next to her partner, her eyebrows hiking. "Kara?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you just finish making up a song about nipples of steel?"

A grin lit the Kryptonian's face up. "I did. I'm going to record it, next feeding."

"Babe, it's three in the morning."

"I know that, Alex," Kara replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm the one who's up feeding the baby. I have to keep myself amused somehow."

"Ok," Alex shrugged as she ran her finger tips gently over the crown of her daughter's head. "Proceed."

"Lunch was fun with Cat the other day, wasn't it?" the hero commented. "She's such a good person."

The agent nodded as she squirmed down lower on the couch to rest her head against Kara's shoulder. "Mmmm. She's not at all like I thought she was."

Kara laughed. "Oh no, she is. Just not with us."

"Ah," Alex replied solemnly. "So, how's Ally doing? Is she eating well?"

"I think so," the blonde replied as she scratched her nose thoughtfully. "The doc says she's doing great so far."

"Any progress on the other stuff?"

"Honey, it's only been a few days."

"I know. I wish you'd let me be involved." Alex crossed her arms and pouted a little. It was adorable.

"You have other work to do… like perfecting the low-level Kryptonite device. We haven't got much unburned ceiling space left."

The agent sighed. "I know, I'll pick up some filler, sandpaper and paint this weekend." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her family. "It won't take long to fix…" She opened one brown eye. "If you do it."

Kara laughed. "Saw that coming. Alright, she's asleep. Let's go back to bed."

They got up and walked hand in hand into their bedroom space. "Can you help me figure out the levels for the emitter tomorrow please?" Alex asked quietly as Kara laid their daughter down in her bassinet.

"Sure, I'd love to," the hero replied, tugging her partner's hand until she flopped onto the bed. "Now sleep. I may not need much but you do."

..

"I don't feel anything," Kara remarked, looking at Winn and Alex.

"Good, you're not supposed to." Alex waved at her friend. "Winn, bring it up in increments of half a percent." Then she looked at Kara, who was patiently waiting with her hands stuck in her jeans pockets. "Tell me the instant you feel something ok?"

"Ok…" The hero nodded as, slowly, Winn brought up the levels on the emitter until Kara began to feel its effects. It was at six percent. "Ok, there."

"Thanks, Kara. So now we weigh Kara and weigh Ally and figure out the percentage we'll need."

Alex shook her head. "Wait, there's something we didn't consider. Alura is only half Kryptonian."

"Right." Winn rubbed his stubbled cheeks. "So, then we should divide that percentage by half to get our starting point. Are we even going to be able to produce an amount of Kryptonite that small?"

The agent sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "My head hurts."

"Come on," Kara took her lover's free hand being careful of her splint. "Lunch. You've been at this all morning. Winn, come with?"

"I can't," the man replied with a smile. "I have duty but bring me back an Italian sub?"

"You got it," the hero nodded before strolling with Alex out of the room. They walked quietly along the corridor and Kara could feel the tension rolling from her partner's body. "You're not sure we can do this, are you?"

"No, I know we can do it but I'm not sure we can use it now. Ally is too small. Maybe when she's older..."

"So we just have to deal?" Kara shook her head. "Alex, I'm worried about you. We have no idea how strong she's going to be and I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. I've already hurt you without meaning to. Alura has no self-control."

The agent stopped suddenly and poked Kara's chest. "I just had an idea. We know someone who raised a Kryptonian baby. We just have to talk to her."

Blonde brows lifted and Alex received a gentle kiss. "You are a genius, Agent Danvers. I'll call Martha this evening. Maybe she can give us some tips."

…

"Martha, hi, it's Kara Danvers. I'm here with Alex and we have you on speaker. We really need your help."

"Hi Kara, Alex, of course. What is it you need?"

"Advice," Alex replied weakly. A round of laughter sounded down the phone and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Ah… hashtag Kryptonian baby problems?"

Kara and Alex exchanged looks. "She knows what a hashtag is?" Kara mouthed. Alex just shrugged.

"Something like that," she replied. "Ally is definitely her Kryptonian mother's daughter. Martha, how on earth… literally… did you deal with Clark?"

Another chuckle sounded. "Well, it wasn't quite so bad for us. Clark was already a toddler when he landed so he learned very quickly. We did, however, have to make some changes around the house."

"Like what?" Kara asked.

"Well… we kept a fire extinguisher in every room."

"Check," Alex replied, glancing at the extinguisher by the sofa.

"We kept the house at 80 degrees all year around to keep the ice melting."

"Check," Alex replied again, glancing at the nearby thermostat set to seventy-five and the piles of cheap towels on the kitchen high top.

"And other than that, we just tried to teach Clark to be extra careful and gentle. Oh and we locked away everything of value."

"And that's it?" Kara asked incredulously.

"That's it, Darlings. You are only the second couple ever to raise a Kryptonian baby on Earth. You're going to have to figure out what works for you two."

"Thanks, Martha. You're right," the hero replied with a little sigh. "We appreciate the suggestions."

"You're welcome. Bye, You Two. Bring that baby by to visit sometime soon."

Kara hung up the phone and leaned against Alex. "Well, shit," the agent murmured. "I thought she'd have it figured out."

"At least we're doing what she did already. I guess we'll just have to wing it." Kara kissed her partner's forehead and then stood. "The kid's asleep. Netflix?"

"And chill?" Alex added with a waggle of her brows.

Kara grinned widely. "Let's skip to the chill."

"I was just thinking," Kara began, running her fingertips the length of Alex's spine and making her shiver a little.

"Uh oh," came the muffled reply. The agent was exploring Kara's abs with her lips.

"Ha Ha, Danvers. Seriously though, I think we should go to the Fortress and see if there's anything in the archives that can help us."

Alex lifted her head. "It's not that bad, Love. I didn't really like that shirt anyway."

Kara rolled her eyes. "You may not have liked the shirt, but you were in it! I don't want you going up in flames if I'm not around to put you out!"

"You make a fair point. Ha! Ally is like that Cyclops X-Men guy. She…" Suddenly the agent stopped and took a sharp breath. "Oh my God. Kara! What if we made a shield for Ally's eyes to absorb her heat vision?"

"Like Cyclops' glasses?"

"Like Cyclops' glasses!" Alex grabbed her phone and shot off a text to Winn. "And we can just resize them as she gets older until she learns to control it!"

Kara grinned and pulled the agent back into her arms. "You are a genius… and gorgeous…" She punctuated each word with a kiss. "And sexy… and awesome."

"Well, it's one challenge we can fix, I think. Now I just have to come up with a freeze breath insulation solution."

The blonde nibbled on her partner's neck as she ran her hands along her thighs. "Tomorrow…"

"Mmmm…" Alex agreed. "Tomorrow."


	25. Not Today

A/N: Just a tiny ficlet today. I had a little bit of time while it was storming outside and I didn't want to get soaked running to my car! This one is set somewhere before Lillian Luthor finds out Supergirl's real identity.

* * *

"You love her. You really do love her, you poor fool. She'll be the end of you."

"Possibly. Not much to be gained by discussing it with you though, is there?"

"What better person with whom to discuss it?" Lillian Luthor paced slowly back and forth in front of the DEO agent who was gazing upon her with contempt. The agent was a dark-haired woman with fiery brown eyes and a will so great that she'd almost escaped already… twice. Lillian stopped then and crossed her arms. "Agent Danvers, I know how you feel. I know what it's like to love someone who lets you down."

"Lets me down? Are you kidding? Supergirl has NEVER let me down. I couldn't be more proud to love her." Alex squirmed harder but the binding around her wrists was too tight. She couldn't get any purchase.

Lillian laughed. "What about now?!" She pointed across the room to a cage in which the unconscious superhero lay. "Useless alien," she spat. "Couldn't withstand what I threw at her and now she's blissfully oblivious to your pain." She stepped closer to Alex and without warning, held a Taser to her shoulder, making her grit her teeth and almost scream with pain.

But Alex kept her cool and just breathed, letting tear-filled eyes lift to meet Lillian's squarely. "You may think that the things you're saying will make me hate her but… I could never hate her, Lillian. She's the kindest, sweetest and bravest person I've ever known." Just then, from across the room, a low moan sounded and Supergirl stirred, rolling onto her back and raising her hand to her head. "Supergirl!" Alex yelled. "Wake up!"

"Alex?" The hero's voice was weak but she slowly sat up. "Alex, where are you?"

"Over here, Supergirl. Your left."

Slowly, the blonde head turned. Kara felt really dizzy and her head was pounding but she lifted herself up onto her knees and grasped the bars of her cage, finding Alex with her eyes and letting a small smile briefly touch her lips.

Then she saw Lillian and her eyes began to glow but the older woman shook her head and pointed her gun at Alex's. "Ah Ah, Supergirl. I can most definitely pull this trigger and kill your girlfriend here before you can take me out with your heat vision. AND, there's no way you're getting out of that cage, as you know from your last little visit to Cadmus."

Kara's eyes filled with tears as she recognized the truth of the words. But suddenly, her blue eyes widened as another woman appeared, her expensive heels clicking as she crossed the floor. She stopped, red lips glistening, and raised her own weapon, pointing it at Lillian's head in turn. "There's only one problem, Mother," Lena stated in a low, dangerous voice. "Alex isn't Supergirl's girlfriend. I AM. And I'm not going to let you hurt her or Alex. Now put the gun down and let. Them. Go."

Lillian swallowed. "You're bluffing."

Lena cocked her weapon, her hand steady. "Do you want to take a chance on how much I love Supergirl versus how much I love you? After the number of times you picked Lex over me?"

For a long moment, Alex thought that Lillian might roll the dice but, finally, the older woman lowered her weapon and handed it to her daughter. "No, Lena, I will not take that chance. But what I will tell you is this: for as long as you live, you will regret picking that alien over your own mother."

But Lena just chuckled. "No, Mother. That's one thing I will NEVER regret. Now get out of here."

Alex shook her head. "Lena… don't…" But across the room, Kara shook her head.

"Not today, Alex. Let her go."

And with a smirk, Lillian Luthor walked quietly away and into the night.


	26. Trust

Hi Guys. I know this has been a long time coming but that's because last Sept/Oct, I was very sick and I've been recovering for the last few months. This is the first piece I've written since almost dying so, whether it's any good or not, it's special to me.

* * *

Lena Luthor frowned as a fluttering of cape and light thud of boots drew her concentration away from the report on her laptop screen.

"This is not an appropriate time," she stated coldly as she got up and walked to her fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Lena…"

Slender shoulders slumped as the LCorp CEO leaned heavily on the top of the appliance and shook her head. "Not now." She couldn't bare it. She'd just realized her unexpected feelings for her best friend and now…

Blue eyes grew sad and lowered unhappily. "I miss you," Supergirl said quietly, her body language indicating nothing but misery.

Lena swallowed the lump of upset in her throat. "Should have thought of that before you lied to me for two years."

"Lena, I…"

"Save it, Kara," the dark woman replied. "Just get out."

Kara anxiously wrung her hands. "But you're my best friend, Lena. I don't want to lose you."

"Friends don't lie to each other!" Lena whirled around, red lips pursed. "You know what makes me the angriest?" she asked, arms folding across her chest and tightening as she tried to hold back tears. "If I hadn't found out by accident, I don't believe you ever would have told me. Which means you don't trust me."

And Kara didn't know how to answer that. Because Lena may have been right. Not about the trust part, but the hero's desire to protect her best friend had always stopped Kara from telling the CEO her secret. Everyone she was close to in her life knew, except Lena. She looked down and took a breath. "I do trust you. I love you, Lena," she said quietly. "And I'm sorry I hurt you." Then she turned, exited onto the balcony and flew away, leaving her friend to sit heavily into her chair and cover her face with her hands.

"You look like someone stole your last pot sticker," Alex stated as she exited her lab and met her sister in the corridor.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, matching pace with the agent as they headed for the command center. "No, I feel worse. Lena hates me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "She doesn't hate you, Kara. Give her some time to get used to the idea. She'll come around."

The hero shook her head. "She's not upset that I'm Supergirl or an alien. She's upset because I didn't tell her."

The agent thought about that for a minute. "I can see her point."

"Aalleexxxx!" Kara pouted and pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"I'm sorry," Alex chuckled as she wrapped an arm round her sister. "But do you really think she's wrong? Put yourself in her shoes. If your best friend in the world was a superhero and didn't tell you, wouldn't you be upset too? Maybe some groveling is in order."

Kara's eyes glistened. "I'll do whatever it takes to get her back," she said quietly. "She thinks it's about my not trusting her but it's really not… I can't lose her, Alex."

A look of confusion crossed the agent's face for a moment. "Kara, is… is there more to this that I don't know?"

The hero stopped walking and faced her sister squarely. "I want to be more to her than just a friend," she replied. "The thought of losing her is killing me." Kara's face crumpled into tears and she shook her head.

Alex wrapped her arms fully around her sister, squeezing her tightly. "I had no idea, Kara. I'm sorry." She eased back a little to meet sad, blue eyes. "How long?"

"A while." The hero leaned back against the wall, her head thunking gently as she closed her eyes. "But I would never say anything."

"She's with James," Alex said with a frown.

"Right." Kara straightened up and they started walking again. "And I think they really like each other. Why would she want me?"

"You're a freakin' superhero, Kara," Alex chuckled. "AND you're hot."

"Alex!" The hero couldn't help but laugh. "You're my sister. I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to think I'm hot."

But the agent just grinned. "I'm a person with eyes, Kara. But seriously, you guys will make up. Just give her some time."

"How much time should I give her? If I don't try to talk to her, she might think that I don't care. But I also don't want to crowd her." Kara let her most pleading face loose. "What should I do, Alex?"

Tapping her fingers against her cheek, Alex shrugged. "Write her something."

"Huh?"

Brown eyes rolled. "Kara, you're a writer. Write her something! Let her know that you care and you're sorry. Explain why you didn't tell her. It's not about trust… right?"

"Right." Kara nodded. "That's a great idea, Alex! I'll do it tonight."

"Don't tell her that you have feelings for her though," the agent added. "That might overwhelm her."

"Got it. Thanks, Alex."

Lena Luthor had always prided herself on being focused, no matter what. But not today. She stood in front of her large office window looking out over the city as she thought about what had happened with Kara. It was all she could think about.

Lena was truly grateful. Kara had saved her life... again... but she'd had to reveal herself to do so by wrapping the CEO up in her arms and letting the assassin's bullets bounce off her. Lena had stood there, tears rolling down her face as she expected her best friend to collapse, bleeding, next to her. But she didn't and the sheepish look on Kara's face spoke volumes.

Lena had held her composure in public and had simply stepped away from Kara. She'd managed to get out six words... _You're Supergirl?_ _You lied to me_... before turning on her heel and walking away, her head spinning with emotion and anger.

Lena knew Kara was upset too. She missed the bubbly blonde and over the previous couple of days, she'd cooled down enough to doubt her feelings that Kara didn't trust her… but it still hurt. Just then, her assistant, Jess, knocked on the doorframe and entered the office.

"Miss Luthor, these came for you."

Composing herself quickly, the CEO turned and sucked in a breath as she took in the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she'd ever seen.

"Wow," she murmured softly. "Those are gorgeous."

"They really are." Jess carried them to the desk and set them down, removing the larger than normal envelope and passing it to her boss. "Enjoy." She winked as she turned and left Lena to read the letter she had slid out of its pristine, white sleeve.

 _Lena,_

 _I know how much you value honesty and forthrightness, so I'll begin with a simple explanation. There are two reasons why I didn't tell you that I'm Supergirl._

 _I'm terrified of losing you and your knowing my secret would have, and still might, increase your chances of becoming a target for my enemies._

 _Lena, this is not an issue of trust at all. In fact, there are only a small number of people in my life who I fully trust, and you are one of them. You are a beacon of light for Kara Danvers. You're someone who has always been there for me and has allowed me, while we're together, to forget all the stress, anger and sorrow that comes from my work as Supergirl. You've allowed me to just be myself with no "pressure to perform". Kara Danvers is who I really am. Supergirl is just what I can do._

 _In fact, it's only just dawned on me that I'm putting my secret down on paper for everyone to see if you so wish them to, but I'm still sending this letter because I DO trust you, Lena._

 _I miss my best friend so much. I miss being able to pop into your office to talk. I miss YOU, Lena. I understand if you don't want to talk to me or continue being friends, but I need you to know that I truly am sorry that I hurt you. That was never my intention._

 _I love you, Lena,_

 _Kara._

Lena reread the letter a few times and a slow smile spread over her face. She plucked one of the white roses from the arrangement and brought it to her nose, inhaling the fragrance deeply. Then she twirled it slowly as she thought about what her friend had written. She believed what Kara had said in the note. It made sense to her that Supergirl would be afraid for her friends and Lena suddenly felt a little guilty that she'd doubted the hero. Kara had never given her reason to doubt their friendship before. So, with a decided nod, Lena picked up her phone and sent a text message.

I'm guessing you're nearby. Meet me on my balcony in 5?

She chuckled when, barely ten seconds later, Supergirl was suddenly standing there, gazing in through the closed, glass doors. The hero offered a tentative smile but didn't presume to enter the office out of respect for her friend. Instead, she just waited, her clear, blue eyes hopeful.

"Supergirl, come in," Lena invited as she indicated that her friend should sit in her visitor chair.

Kara pushed the door open and crossed the office, but, just as she was about to take a seat, Lena's hand gently grasped her bicep and she paused, looking into the CEO' eyes and seeing them shimmering with emotion.

Straightening again, Kara faced her friend and waited. She wasn't sure what to expect but she was hopeful for the best.

"Thank you for what you wrote," Lena began softly. "What you said made sense to me and I feel like I owe you an apology too for not believing in you."

"Oh Lena, no," the Kryptonian replied, shaking her head and grasping the dark woman's hands in her own. "You did nothing wrong. I should have told you a long time ago, but I wanted to keep you out of that world. I wanted to keep you safe and, selfishly, to keep you just for my alter-ego. I was naïve, Lena. You're already in that world."

"That's sweet… in a sort of… split personality way," Lena replied, making Kara laugh. "Look, Supergirl, I get it. I really do. And we're ok, I promise. I miss my best friend and I want her… both of you… back."

"Thank Rao!" Kara replied. "I was going crazy not being able to talk to you."

They stepped into each other for a long hug and then moved together to sit on the cream leather couch.

"So," Lena sighed. "James and I broke up."

Kara's eyes grew big. "You did? When?"

Pushing an errant strand of blonde hair behind the hero's ear, Lena just smiled. "A few days ago. I realized that he just wasn't the person for me."

Kara's heart suddenly skipped a beat as Lena's fingertips continued to run slowly through her hair and gave her scalp a little scratch. "Really?"

Lena nodded, her eyes soft. "Yeah…"


	27. Life - Part 10

Life – Part 10

"Oh my God! She looks adorable!" Kara adjusted Ally's glasses a little, loving that they were miniature replicas of her own except for the soft, elastic band holding them on her daughter's face.

Alex beamed proudly. "This way, she won't look… different."

"Except that she's a bit young to be wearing glasses," Kara commented. "By human baby standards, I mean."

Alex's face fell. "Yeah, but it's better than her incinerating stuff… right?"

The hero nodded and drew her partner in for a kiss. "Absolutely. Fantastic job, my Love."

"Danvers!" Doctor Hamilton stuck her head into Alex's lab. "Stop smooching with your woman. I need to check that hand."

Alex held both hands up. She wasn't wearing her sling but her splint was in place. "I've been careful, I swear."

"She has," Kara agreed. "Surprisingly," she added under her breath.

Alex scowled at her but went to the door. "Alright, let's get this over with."

They left Kara with Ally while they went to the med bay. "How have you been?" Hamilton asked. "Adjusting to being a parent?"

Alex sighed. "It's certainly been a challenge, especially since she's half-Kryptonian, but I've never been happier in my life."

"Neither has Kara, from what I can tell," the doctor replied as Alex hopped up onto a table and offered her arm. "You two doing ok?"

The agent's face beamed. "Kara and I are doing great. I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

Hamilton chuckled. "That's exactly what Kara said this morning when I was giving her a checkup. You'd never guess that she'd ever been pregnant." She paused. "Speaking of… I had a thought earlier."

"Go on," Alex replied, tilting her head curiously.

"We know that Kara can get pregnant but have you thought about the reverse at all?"

The agent's eye widened a little. "You mean… me? Can I get pregnant?" She shook her head. "No… how could I?"

The doctor chuckled. "We never would've thought that Kara could either. But her body absorbed some of your DNA. Who's to say that she couldn't deposit some of hers too."

"Huh…" Alex pulled her arm back and crossed them over her chest. "Interesting."

"Hand looks good, Danvers. Get going. Kiss that baby for me."

"Thanks, Doc. Will do."

xx

"Nice job on the ceiling, Babe," Alex praised as Kara floated down from the last spot she had painted.

"It only took ten minutes," Kara replied with a smile. "No big deal."

"For someone with super-speed, sure. It would have taken me a whole damn weekend." Alex looked over into the small crib next to the armchair to check on Ally. She was fast asleep. Then she grabbed Kara around the waist and smiled as the hero let herself be pulled into Alex's lap. "C'mere." She cupped Kara's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you. You know we should…" Kara suddenly turned her head, staring out the window and narrowing her eyes.

"What is it?" Alex asked as the blonde lifted herself out of her lap and went to the window. "Kara?"

"I'm not sure… I…" But suddenly Kara cried out and doubled over, slamming her hands over her ears. She could immediately feel Alex's hands on her but all she could hear was the high pitched, deafening squeal in her ears. After a moment or so, the squeal lessened and evened out to become a voice. A woman's voice.

"Kara Zor-El, I know you can hear me. Other than dogs, you and I are the only ones in National City who can."

Alex was still clutching at her, but Kara let her hands fall and straightened up. "Someone's talking to me, Alex. Wait a sec."

"Talking about wha…"

"Ssshhh, Honey." Kara opened the window and looked out, scanning the city with her enhanced vision but she found no clue to the whereabouts of the source of the signal. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am of Krypton, Kara Zor-El, but I am much more than you are. Much more than you could ever be. I will destroy you and all those you hold dear."

"But why? What have me and mine done to you?"

The voice paused for a moment. "I have awakened to bring justice to this planet. I will rid the Earth of all its evil. I will destroy all of humanity if I must."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Kara yelled, frightening Alex half to death and waking Ally, who began to cry fitfully.

"I…" The voice's tone dropped ominously. "Am a world killer. I am Reign."

Kara shook her head. "Where are you? Come and talk to me face to face." But there was no reply. "Reign?!"

Alex was talking quietly on her phone when Kara realized that there wouldn't be any more answers for now. "Yeah, thanks Winn. Let me know if you find anything." She hung up and shook her head. "Winn caught the last five or so seconds of the transmission. Not nearly enough for him to trace it." She wrapped her arms around Kara's waist. She could see how shaken her partner was. "Kara, what did he say?"

"It was a woman," the hero replied. "She said that she was going to rid the plant of all evil and all humanity if she had to. She called herself a world killer and said that her name is Reign." Kara wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and hugged her. "Alex, she said she's from Krypton."

Brown eyes widened. "But…"

"I know. There aren't supposed to be any more Kryptonians on Earth." She frowned then. "But she said she had awakened. Maybe she's been here all along and didn't know she was Kryptonian?"

"Like a sleeper agent?" Alex asked. "How is that possible? She would have exhibited signs of her powers. We haven't seen even a hint of Kryptonian activity other than yours and Kal's."

Kara released her partner and walked back to the window, her arms wrapped around herself. "It's easy to not use your powers when you don't know you have them," she said softly. "Look at me. I hadn't flown for years before the night of the plane crash, even though I knew I could."

Alex nodded thoughtfully. "You said that she said she was a world killer. Should that make us think that there are more than one?"

Kara went to Ally who was still crying a little and picked her up, rocking her gently and breathing in her baby smell. It helped calm her but didn't make her any less fearful. She hadn't told Alex yet about Reign's threat to the people she loved. "Maybe, I'm not sure. But I'd feel better if we went to the DEO."

"Why?" the older Danvers asked.

"Because Reign made a threat that she would destroy me and the people I love. I'd feel better if you and Ally were surrounded by armed agents, you know?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Go ahead and pack some stuff while I call J'Onn."

Thirty seconds later, Kara had two packed suitcases by the door and was dressed in her supersuit. "Take the truck," she said. "I'll protect you."

"Kara, we have no idea who this Reign is. Who'll protect you…" Alex began but the hero shook her head. "Please. Just do as I ask, Alex. You and I can take care of ourselves. Nothing matters but Ally. Do you hear me?"

Brown eyed widened with realization and then hardened with determination. "I hear you. Meet you there."

Kara's whole heart was in the truck, above which she flew, all the way to the DEO building and she only relaxed when Alex and Ally made it safely inside. Then she grabbed the bags from the truck and dropped them at Alex's quarters before finding them in the command center. Ally was cradled in Vasquez's arms and the agent was singing a lullaby in Spanish while Alex looked on with a big smile on her face. She felt Kara's arrival and turned, holding a hand out to her. The hero moved closer, wrapping her arm around her partner's waist and leaning against her.

"Ally was fussing when we got here but Vasquez took her, and she immediately settled down," Alex said softly.

"You're a natural, Susie," Kara grinned. "You want kids yourself?"

"Maybe someday," Vasquez replied with a smile of her own, but she shivered as a tiny gust of cold breeze moved past her and icicles formed on her fingers. She lifted an eyebrow. "She's so adorable. I'll babysit whenever you want, Guys."

"We'll get you a coat," Alex chuckled in response.

"Agent Danvers, Supergirl," J'Onn had arrived and was dressed in his neatly pressed uniform. "Can you brief me please?"

"Yes, Sir." Alex and Kara walked to the briefing station and greeted Winn who was on duty there. They took seats and Kara started at the beginning. When she had finished the short story, she saw a thoughtful look come over J'Onn's face and tilted her head in question.

"Sir, you seem like some of this is familiar," she prompted gently.

"Maybe," the director nodded. "I remember hearing something about World Killers many years ago."

"So, this isn't a new thing?" Winn asked. "What did you hear, Sir?"

J'Onn stood and perched his hands on his hips as he gathered his thoughts. "I remember hearing a story about a woman who had a small group of followers… three I believe… and they were destined to be the destroyers. The details are very sketchy and distorted by word of mouth but if these are anything like what I heard, we're in for a world of trouble."

"Great," Kara lifted her hands. "My family is in the line of sight of the worst evil we've faced. Ever."

But J'Onn shook his head. "I don't think it's evil, Supergirl. It's justice. These world killers are supposed to be cleansers of evil."

Alex frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "Then why come after Kara? She's about as far from evil as you can get."

J'Onn shrugged and patted Kara on the shoulder. "My guess would be that it's because Supergirl doesn't make a distinction the way the world killers do. She values truth and justice but she doesn't kill to make it happen. Reign probably assumes that Kara will try to stop her."

"And I will," the hero added. "There's no way I'm going to let this woman hurt the people in my city."

Just then, the high-pitched squealing sound started again, and Kara grabbed at her ears, doubling over again in pain. "It's her," she got out through gritted teeth.

"Winn, trace the signal," Alex ordered quickly as she supported Kara and got her into a chair.

"Got it! Moving it to a lower frequency so we can listen in."

For a moment, random noise squealed over the speakers. "Great, now I've got it in stereo," Supergirl grumbled but it soon evened out again into Reign's voice.

"Kara Zor-El."

"I'm here," Kara replied immediately. "I'm listening, Reign."

"Or should I say, Kara Danvers. Lover of Alex Danvers. Mother of Alura Danvers. Reporter at CatCo magazine. Friend of Winslow Schott, Lena Luthor, James Olsen… do I need to go on?"

"What do you want, Reign?" Kara asked, her tone hard and unyielding.

"You. You think you are the last daughter of Krypton. You are wrong. Come and face me, Supergirl."

"Where?" Kara demanded, her blue eyes flashing.

"Kara…" Alex said worriedly but the hero held up her hand.

"Reign. WHERE?" she demanded again.

The frequency died away and was replaced by a voice, much closer than expected. "HERE!" Reign said from the DEO building's balcony. She was hovering outside the glass entrance, dressed all in black with a mask covering her face. Her cloak billowed in the wind as she waited.

"Kara…" Alex grabbed her partner's arm. "Don't! We don't know what you're up against."

But Supergirl just smiled gently. "We never know, Alex," she replied. "I have to do this." She stroked the agent's cheek and then kissed her. "I love you. See you later."

"I love you too, so much," Alex whispered in reply.

Kara smiled at her friends and lifted herself off the ground to glide toward the woman waiting for her. The balcony doors opened automatically, and she moved through them, coming face-to-face with her new adversary.

"Reign. You wanted me? Now you have me. I just hope you're ready for me."


	28. Life - Part 11

Life – Part 11

A/N – We all know what happened to Kara when she fought Reign and I didn't want to put myself through writing that. So yeah… enjoy!

* * *

Alex Danvers hadn't slept in days. The bags under her eyes were the most pronounced Cat Grant had ever seen on anyone before. The CatCo CEO was sitting with Alura in her arms, rocking her gently after just feeding her.

"Why don't you get some sleep," she said softly. "I'll stay with her until you come back."

"No," Alex croaked, tightening her hold on her partner's infinitely still hand. "I'm not leaving her."

Cat's eyes snapped. "Alex Danvers. Do you think that Kara would want to see you like this? You haven't slept, you haven't eaten, you haven't held your daughter in days."

Brown eyes lifted and then closed as tears spilled down the agent's cheek. "I… it's too hard," she whispered.

"What's too hard?" Cat asked a little more gently.

"She looks just like Kara."

"Yes, she does. And you should be rejoicing about that, Alex, not ignoring your own child. Kara is not dead and she wouldn't want this." Cat shook her head and closed her eyes. "You know she wouldn't."

Alex nodded and, for the first time in hours, let Kara's hand go. She slowly stood on shaking legs and went to Cat. The older woman got up and let Alex take her chair before gently laying the sleeping Ally in her arms. The agent burst into tears, great big heaving sobs wracking her body as she kissed her daughter's head over and over. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Darling, you need to sleep," Cat prodded gently. "Why don't you let me get Vasquez to help you and Ally to your room? I'll stay with Kara."

Alex looked between the unconscious Kara and her peacefully sleeping daughter and nodded. "Ok," she said. "Just for a few hours and then I'll be back. And if she wakes up…"

"You'll be the second to know," Cat confirmed. She ducked out into the corridor and beckoned to one of the agents on guard duty. "Be a dear and get Agent Vasquez for me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the big man replied as he stepped away and activated his comms. Moments later, Vasquez appeared.

"Is she ok?" she asked worriedly, looking between the room and Cat.

"No change with Kara, I'm afraid, but Agent Danvers is ready to let herself get some sleep. Can you take her and the baby to her room please?"

"Of course," Vasquez replied. "Can I get you anything on the way back, Miss Grant? Coffee or something to eat?"

Cat sighed. "A large scotch would be nice, but I don't suppose you have any liquor here?"

"On the contrary." Director J'Onzz appeared around the corner. "I brought just the thing."

"You read my mind." The CEO smiled, and Vasquez chuckled as she took her leave to help Alex, who didn't say a word but allowed herself to be led to her quarters. She left Vasquez with a smile of thanks and went inside before setting Ally gently down in her travel crib. Alex fell into her bunk then and was dead to the world moments later.

xx

In Kara's room, Cat and J'Onn sat on either side of the bed while they talked about the hero. They'd eaten dinner there and had shared a little of J'Onn's scotch. Cat's eyes played over the cuts and bruises covering Kara's face. She had internal bleeding and swelling in her brain that was keeping her unconscious. She'd been completely unresponsive since Reign had beaten her to a pulp and dropped her off the top of a building and, despite her worry, Cat was glad that Kara wasn't awake yet. She couldn't imagine the pain the hero would be in otherwise. She shook her head and sighed. "I had no idea she could get hurt like this," she said, searching J'Onn's eyes. "I always thought she was indestructible."

"By human standards, she is," the director said with a shrug. "But Kara doesn't just fight humans. She fights aliens with amazing abilities like hers and sometimes she meets her match. But this Reign. I've never seen anything like her. Kara beat Superman in a fight once, yet Reign left her like this. The woman has no remorse." He shook his head then. "I should have gone with her. I should have helped her."

"Something tells me that Kara insisted on fighting alone," Cat commented, her lips pursed.

"She did, against my wishes. But she wanted me to protect Alex and the baby."

The CEO smiled. "And you did. They're safe and well. That's all that matters to her."

Doctor Hamilton appeared at the door then. "I see you got the more stubborn Danvers to finally get some rest." She came inside and gave Kara a quick examination. "She's doing well. She's also healing quicker. She has fewer cuts and bruises than this morning." She adjusted one of the sun lamps to shine more fully down on Kara's face. "I'm about to go off-duty. Can I join you two for a drink? I'm not ready to leave this other stubborn Danvers just yet."

It was hours later, as her friends were still keeping vigil, when Supergirl finally stirred, groaning a little and eyes fluttering. Hamilton leaned over her, lifting her eyelids to find bloodshot, blue eyes beginning to focus. "Kara?" she said loudly. "Can you hear me? Come on, Kid. There are folks here who want to see you."

"Mmmm…"

"J'Onn, get Alex," Cat urged. "Kiera, I need you to wake up," she stated loudly. "Chop chop."

A faint smile crossed Kara's face but was replaced, almost immediately, by a grimace. Her eyes stayed open though and her gaze drifted around the room. She licked her lips. "Alex… baby…" she whispered.

"They're ok, Sweetheart," Cat said as she, very gently, put her hand on Kara's forehead and lovingly smoothed back her hair. "I had to send Alex to get some sleep. She'd been sitting with you for days and could barely stay awake."

Kara smiled faintly. "Stubborn…" She licked her lips again. "Water?"

Doctor Hamilton picked up a glass of water with a straw from Kara's bedside table and helped her to drink. "Just a little," she said. "Take your time."

"Reign?"

"She hasn't been seen since you fought," J'Onn said. "But I don't want you to worry about that right now. Your job is to just get better."

Kara pinned the director with her eyes. "J'Onn," she said a little louder. "She said… two other world killers. Purity and Pestilence."

Just then, Alex skidded into the room, tears streaming down her face. J'Onn and Cat stepped back as she sat on the edge of the bed, taking Kara's hand and kissing it before leaning over and kissing her partner's forehead. "I love you so much, Zrhueiao. I was so scared."

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered, her eyes closing and tears slipping out from under her lids. "Didn't mean…"

"Sshh… it's ok. I'm just glad you're awake. I was going crazy without you."

"Love you, Alex. Ally?"

The agent smiled for the first time in days. "She's fine. She's with Vasquez. Cat was amazing, Kara. She helped me so much with her. I was a mess."

Grateful blue eyes found Cat. "Amazing friend," Kara whispered. Then her eyes fluttered shut again. "Tired."

Doctor Hamilton nodded. "I think Kara has had enough excitement for now. Let's let her get some real sleep."

Alex nodded and kissed Kara's lips. "Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up."

And with another smile, Kara's breathing evened out and she drifted off again.

xx

Two days later, Kara was released from the med bay and was almost back to full strength, so Alex took her home to their apartment. Alura was fussing a little and the hero paced up and down the living room, singing softly to her while Alex unpacked their stuff and put some coffee on.

"What do you want for dinner, Babe?" the agent asked as she stirred some creamer and sugar into Kara's favorite mug. "Will I cook, or do you just want pizza or something?"

"I'm not really hungry so whatever you want," Kara replied, surprising her partner.

"Did I just hear Kara Danvers say that she's not hungry?" Alex teased. "Guess I'll only order two large pizzas then." But Kara wasn't smiling when she turned around to deliver her coffee. "Kar, you ok?"

Kara looked down and shook her head. "I'm ok. Just… I dunno… my pride is hurt, I guess."

A dark eyebrow lifted. "Why?"

The hero sighed. "Because I got my ass handed to me… and then some." She lay the now sleeping Alura down in her crib and took a seat on the couch, her legs tucked up under her, as she accepted her mug. "I'm also worried. If I couldn't handle one world killer, how can I handle three?"

Alex took a seat next to her and cuddled close. "You're not alone, Kara. You have a whole team of people who want to help you."

"I know," the blond replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And I know we've come out on top in the past, but this feels different to me."

"Different, how?"

"She's just as determined to win as I am," Kara said. She sipped her coffee as she thought for a moment. "The difference between us is, I won't cross the line. She will, and I have to assume that the other world killers will too."

"You mean… killing?" Alex asked seriously.

"Yeah. I want to stop them, but I don't want to kill, Alex."

"We may not have the luxury of that choice," the agent replied.

Kara nodded. She fully understood the gravity of Alex's words. She just hoped that they wouldn't have to face it.

xx

Cat looked up, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she recognized the soft thud of boots on her balcony. "Supergirl, to what do I owe the pleasure," she asked with a smile.

The hero grinned, as she came into the office, one arm hidden behind her back. She approached Cat's desk and then pulled her arm forward with flourish to present the CEO with a beautiful bunch of flowers. "For you, Miss Grant," she said. "As a thank you. I know it doesn't even come close to what Al… um…" She glanced around. "We owe you, but I hope you like them."

Cat rose from her chair and circled her desk to accept the flowers and a hug from the hero. "You'd better be careful," she quipped. "Or people will think we're dating."

Kara chuckled. "I'd be flattered," she said. "Seriously, though, Cat. I really can't thank you enough for everything."

"You're more than welcome, Supergirl. You've saved me on more than one occasion. It's the least I could do." She led the younger woman to the couch then to sit down. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," Kara replied but when she didn't offer anything further, Cat tilted her head.

"Why do I sense that that's not the whole truth?"

Kara sighed and looked down, her hands in her lap and moving restlessly. "I'm…" she paused for a moment, choking back tears. "I'm scared."

"Of Reign?"

The hero nodded. "She almost killed me, Cat, even though I fought as hard as I could. I'm afraid to face her again and I'm so ashamed. And I can't tell Alex." The tears spilled over then and Cat nodded.

"You'd be a fool not to be afraid," she stated. "And I think that partner of yours would tell you the same thing. Supergirl, you're used to winning. You're used to being the most powerful person on this planet, even more so than the Flying Boy Scout." The hero chuckled a little at that. "She did almost kill you, Darling, but you know what? Next time it'll be different. You won't be alone. You'll have Alex and Vasquez, J'Onn and James and you'll even have the Cardigan Hobbit. There's safety in numbers."

"Alex said that last night too." Kara's head jerked up then. "Wait. Rao, you're… you're both right!"

"About what? The safety in numbers thing?"

The hero got up then. "Oh Cat, thank you again. You've given me an idea!"

"Of course I did," the CEO chuckled with a wave of her hand. "I'm everybody's inspiration these days."

"I have to go, Cat. I'll see you soon."

And with that, Supergirl disappeared in a blur of blue and red.


	29. Pep-Talk

Pep-Talk

A/N: I have no clue about the science behind bullets, so I took some "poetic license". I kinda turned Alex into MacGyver ;-)

Eliza Danvers, scientist and mother, hummed softly to herself as she bustled around the kitchen preparing breakfast for herself and her daughters. It had been a while since they'd visited from National City and she was so happy to see them doing so well. The last time she'd seen them, they had both been nursing heartaches. Alex had been devastated after breaking up with Maggie, and Kara… Kara had been coming out of a crisis of identity that had scared Eliza a little. Yes, her younger daughter was not human but that didn't make her any less full of humanity.

But they both seemed a lot better now, happy compared to back then she thought, as she plated a large breakfast of eggs, bacon and pancakes. She also made two carafes of coffee. The girls had been out the night before and she smiled as she thought about the giggled shushes that had woken her up while they were trying to be quiet. They'd probably need that coffee. Well Alex would anyway. She chuckled to herself.

Eliza glanced up at the clock. It was almost eleven and breakfast was ready, so she headed up the stairs to the large bedroom the girls had always shared. It was quiet inside, so she slowly pushed the door open and stuck her head in. In one bed, she could see a sleeping shape, but the other bed was empty. She wondered if Kara had gone for a walk… or maybe had gone out flying earlier. Her Kryptonian daughter had always appreciated moments of solitude.

Crossing the room, her footsteps creaked a little but didn't stir Alex, who was sleeping on her side tucked under the covers with her back to her mother. Eliza reached out and touched her daughter's shoulder. "Alex? Time to wake up, Sweetie. Breakfast is ready."

Alex groaned and turned her head. "Mmmm… what time is it?"

"Almost eleven. You had a late night," she grinned. "Seems like you two had fun. Do you know where your sister is? She's not…"

Alex's eyes widened suddenly as her brain woke up and, at the same time, a different voice groaned from under the covers. "Alex, did you cook? I smell bacon." A blonde head popped up with sleepily blinking blue eyes fixed on the agent. Then to make matters worse, Kara pushed the covers down, revealing the fact that her blonde head was attached to her completely naked body that was entwined with Alex's completely naked body.

Alex grabbed the sheet and immediate covered them back up as Eliza just stood there, dumb struck. "I… I don't understand," she finally uttered, holding up her hands. "Are… are you two… sleeping together?"

"Mom," Alex said gently as she hiked up on one elbow, clutching the sheet to her chest. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. Kara and I came here to tell you this weekend."

But the older blonde shook her head. "I can't…" She turned and walked away.

Kara sighed. "Eliza please…" But the woman didn't stop. "Oh God, Alex."

"I know." Alex slid out of bed and started to dress. "Let me go talk to her."

"No," Kara replied. "This isn't going to be another case of you taking the blame and protecting me, Alex. We're not kids anymore and we're in this together. I'm coming with you."

For a moment, the brunette looked like she was going to refuse but then she nodded and leaned over the bed to kiss Kara on the lips. "You're right. I'm sorry."

As Kara got dressed, Alex stood staring out the window, wondering to herself how she could confidently fight off the fiercest aliens and criminals on the planet, yet, the thought of having this conversation with her mother terrified her.

"Ready?" Kara asked as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist from behind and kissed her temple.

"Not even remotely," Alex replied softly, as she rested her hands on top of the blonde's "I love you so much, Kara, and I want you to know that, no matter how this turns out, I want… no… I need to be with you." She turned and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, bringing their foreheads together. "Forever, Zrhueiao."

"Forever," Kara murmured against soft, supple lips. She caressed Alex's cheeks and then cleared her throat. "We should…"

"Right." Alex let her go and squared her shoulders before leading them out and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Eliza was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug between her hands, staring at nothing, but her eyes moved to her girls as they took seats across from her. Alex poured some coffee for herself and Kara, adding cream and sugar to both mugs. "Mom," she said softly. "Are you ok?"

The older Danvers' eyes rested on her daughter and then moved to her adoptive daughter. "I was a fool," she said softly. "That I didn't see this coming."

Kara reached across the table and put her hand on her mother's forearm. "You're far from a fool, Eliza," she said. "Alex and I didn't see this coming either. It was just a truth that we couldn't deny anymore."

The older blonde shook her head. "But I saw the signs, Kara. When you were much younger, and you only had eyes for Alex… She was your whole world… then and now."

Alex's brow furrowed, and she glanced between her mother and Kara. "What do you mean, Mom?"

Eliza turned her head, looking out the window as she recalled memories that she'd long forgotten. "Kara came to me, about a year after she landed, and asked me for permission to bond with you."

The brunette's mouth dropped open as she turned to look at Kara, surprise etched all over her face. "You did?"

"I did," the hero chuckled. "I was still learning the dynamics of interpersonal relationships and I had the biggest crush on you, Alex. I wanted to bond with you. I had even saved up part of my allowance each week to get you a bonding bracelet."

"Wow," the agent smiled. "I had no idea. What happened then?"

Eliza sighed heavily. "I made a huge mistake," she said. "I should have told Kara that you were both too young and to give it more time but instead, I panicked, and I told her that you were her sister and that sisters weren't supposed to be together like that. I knew she didn't understand. To her, you weren't her sister. You were simply a girl that she'd fallen for. I honestly thought it would go away. I was so wrong."

Kara nodded. "I was too young to get it back then… but I get it now. You were trying to protect me. I was different enough as it was without adding trying to date my sister on top of it."

Eliza nodded. "I was just so afraid for you both all the time, but at the same time, I could see you just getting closer and closer."

Kara took Alex's hand, lacing their fingers together. "What I felt for Alex back then just grew and evolved over time. It never went away."

"I think I knew that deep down," their mother replied. "I remember when Alex went to college and you'd sneak out and fly all the way to Stanford just to see her. You came back one night, and you were devastated because, when you'd arrived, Alex hadn't been alone in her room."

"You knew about that?" Kara asked, surprised.

"I pieced it together when you were crying and said that Alex didn't need you anymore. That she'd found someone else to love."

Alex frowned. "So that's why you stopped coming to see me. I had wondered." She kissed Kara's temple. "I'm sorry, Zrhueiao."

Eliza looked surprised at Alex's usage of the Kryptonian word. Even with her limited knowledge, she understood its meaning.

"Not your fault," Kara replied with a grin. "You had no idea that I was stalking you. Andy was cute by the way. I understood why you liked him."

"Meh, we dated through college because it was expected. He was nice and safe, but I had no qualms about saying goodbye to him when we graduated."

"So, what about you, Alex?" Eliza asked. "When did you realize your feelings for Kara."

The brunette's breath hitched, and Kara tightened her hold on her hand. She knew this was hard for Alex. "It started when she told me she'd um…"

"Slept with Mon-El," Kara finished as Alex nodded.

"My chest hurt, a lot, but I was with Maggie and I just thought I felt that way because he was a misogynistic asshole. But I think maybe a small part of me knew I was in love with Kara too."

"I think you can love more than one person," Kara mused. "Alex was in love with Maggie. I was in love with Mon-El, yet what we felt for each other too was confusing. It eclipsed everything. We'd do anything for each other and I think it was a source of some conflict in both our relationships."

"It was," Alex agreed. "I remember one day Maggie actually said to me that, the way I ran off at Kara's call, you'd think she was the one I was in love with." She pursed her lips. "I think that was the day I had an epiphany of sorts. It got me thinking about how I felt about Kara."

"So how did you end up together?" Eliza asked as she refilled their coffees.

Alex chuckled and blushed a little. "I saved her. As my reward, I got kissed."

Kara laughed and shook her head. "It was a little more complicated than that."

"Yeah. It started with her getting into trouble as usual. We were out chasing down an alien…"

" _Supergirl, we've got him. Two blocks away. Be careful, ok?"_

" _Got it and I promise I'll try," Kara responded with a role of her eyes and a chuckle._

"The operation went south kinda quickly," Kara went on. "I got myself caught in a cage under kryptonite lights. Turned out that the whole thing was a Cadmus trap."

"I went in," Alex continued. "Myself and a small team of agents. We knew where Kara was being held and that we needed to get to her right away. Lillian Luthor had a bad habit of trying to take Kara's body parts to study. When I got there, though, there was a second part of the trap. Lillian wanted me too."

 _It was too bright. Alex groaned and rolled over, reaching up to shield her eyes from the lights and then crying out as her broken arm protested._

" _Alex, I'm here. Can you hear me? Are you ok?"_

" _Supergirl? Where…" The agent sat up, cradling her arm. Her sister was in the cell next to her, green light pouring down on her. She was pale and weak. "Oh my God. Supergirl."_

 _The Kryptonian hero just smiled. "I was thinking about you," she said softly. She leaned back against the bars of her cage and took a deep breath, her eyelids drooping as she struggled to stay conscious. "I was just thinking that… if I'm going to die, at least I'll have a chance to say goodbye to you."_

" _Don't say that!" Alex replied forcefully. "We are NOT dying here." She got up and crawled around the cage. "This cage is different than yours. It's not unbreakable."_

 _A weak smile crossed Kara's lips. "That's great but we still can't get out. I have nothing left, Alex." Her body started leaning to the side as the tunnel vision drew her in._

 _Alex scooted to the bars between them and pushed her hand through. "No! No, Supergirl, you stay awake. You stay with me; do you hear me?" Alex fished one of her spare magazines out of her pocket and removed two bullets. She grabbed a metal bar she could barely reach from inside her cage and set the bullets at the hinges of the door. Then she said a quick prayer and started to hit the first bullet with the bar. At first, nothing happened and then suddenly, it went off, breaking the hinge enough for her to work the pin out. She quickly repeated the process with the second bullet and then she was pushing through the door. Kara was unconscious by now and her breathing was shallow and irregular. Alex felt fear well up in her chest. It was almost debilitating, but she pushed through and smashed the mechanisms that were sending the kryptonite down on her sister. Then she managed to pry the lock off Kara's cage. Her arm screamed at her with every movement, but she ducked into the cell and lifted her sister's upper body into her lap._

 _Kara stirred a little, her eyes fluttering and finally opening to look up at her sister. "Alex, what happened?"_

" _Shhh," the agent replied, looking around frantically. "We need to get out of here, but my arm is broken. I can't carry you, Supergirl. I need you to help me. I need you to get up."_

" _I can't," Kara groaned. "I can't." Her eyes fluttered shut again but Alex shook her shoulders hard._

" _Yes, you can. I love you, Kara. I'm IN love with you and I can't lose you. You are AMAZING, and you can do anything you put your mind to. Now GET UP!"_

 _Kara gritted her teeth and used every ounce of strength she had left to help Alex get her to her feet. She managed to stay mostly upright as they staggered out of the cell room and along the corridor toward the exit. They were almost there when they were met by J'Onn and the rest of the DEO agents, who had taken care of most of the Cadmus mercenaries. J'Onn lifted Kara into his arms and carried her while Vasquez helped Alex and they made their way out of the building. Moments later they were in the DEO vehicles and on their way back to headquarters._

"Wow," Eliza swallowed some pancake and washed it down with a sip of coffee. Kara and Alex were also digging into breakfast and the story continued between bites.

"Later that night," Alex said. "When Kara was recovering, and I'd had my arm treated, I was lying alone on the bed in my quarters and my head was spinning. What I'd said to Kara about being in love with her had been completely spur of the moment. The words had just… tumbled out and I realized that it was true. I had no clue how long I'd felt this way, but after admitting it, I suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Then, of course, I wondered if Kara would remember what I had said and if she'd be upset." She chuckled. "But I needed to see her, so I went to the med bay and sat with her."

 _The painkillers were starting to kick in. Alex no longer felt like she wanted to chop her own arm off. She was sitting quietly on a chair next to Kara's still form, holding her hand as the yellow sunlamps poured healing light down onto her. It was early morning and starting to get light outside. Alex was exhausted, but she couldn't leave. She had to be there when Kara woke up._

 _Luckily, she didn't have to wait too long. Kara's eyes blinked open and the blue that Alex loved so much turned to her. "Hi."_

" _Hey." Alex gently stroked her hair and smiled. "Glad to have you back."_

 _The hero sat up with a wince and swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit on the edge and face her sister. Then, without a word, she reached out and grasped her gently by the front of her shirt, pulling her close and looking up into her surprised brown eyes. "Did you mean it?" she asked softly. "Or was it just part of the pep-talk to get me on my feet?"_

 _Alex could hardly breathe, and she suddenly felt dizzy. "I… I meant it…" she stammered, unable to look away. "I mean it, Kara."_

 _And then Alex was dizzy for another reason. Kara was suddenly kissing her with a passion that the agent had never felt from anyone before. And her body reacted, sending her fingers into long blonde hair and pulling the hero closer, kissing her harder, deeper and dragging a moan from her throat. And then Kara was dragging her to her quarters…_

"And then she asked me if I'd meant what I said. When I said I did, she kissed me," Alex shrugged. "And I kissed her back. That's… kinda it." She exchanged a smile with Kara who knew differently but just nodded along.

Eliza nodded too. "You seem really happy together and all I want for you both is to be happy and healthy."

Kara grinned and squeezed her mother's hand again. "Then you're getting what you want. I've never been happier."

"Me neither," Alex added. Then she looked down. "Mom, are you ok? I know this is a surprise and not what you envisioned for either of us."

Eliza Danvers, scientist and mother just beamed.


	30. The Right Time

The Right Time

A/N: This one is for katie1370 who asked for a SuperCat chapter. It's a little longer than the other ficlets but I didn't want to rush.

* * *

"Go get 'em… Supergirl." Cat smiled as the woman who had long become so much more to her than just an employee, headed out of her office with a determined stride. She got up and went to her mini-bar to pour a couple of fingers of scotch and watched on one of her many televisions as Supergirl arrived at the scene of a massive highway pileup.

Cat watched as the hero moved from vehicle to vehicle, pulling people out where she could and preparing the scene for the first responders who were already triaging. Cat felt a warmth spreading through her chest, which was nothing to do with the amber liquid in her glass. It was clear to her that spending a year in a yurt had done absolutely nothing to dampen the feelings she had for the beautiful Kryptonian. Working with her again during the Daxamite crisis had just re-cemented them. Yet, Cat felt like she was cursed to love someone who couldn't love her back. Moving to Washington and taking the president up on her offer to become White House Press Secretary was the right choice now. She knew she couldn't stay in National City. She didn't think her heart could take it.

xx Three Years Later xx

Cat was in a mercurial mood. Her assistant had screwed up a meeting time… again… and now Cat was late. She was stuffing folders and papers into her bag when a gentle clearing of throat caught her attention. "Marianne, I swear, if this is more crap due to your incompetence, I'll…" She looked up and the words died in her throat.

"I see some things never change." Supergirl was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over her chest and a small smile on her face that reflected in her blue eyes. "Hi, Miss Grant."

"Oh," Cat whispered. "Um…" She squared her shoulders. "Supergirl," she said louder. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The hero moved into the office and straight around Cat's desk to pull the older woman into a hug that was immediately returned. "I've missed you," she whispered and felt Cat's hold tighten even further.

"I've missed you too," Cat replied softly. Then she pulled back a little, holding Kara at her biceps as she blinked back tears. The hero's face looked tense and that worry crinkle that Cat had come to know so well over the years was clearly visible. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I needed to see you. I'm sorry, I know you're busy and I should have called for an appointment…"

Cat shook her head. "You can come see me whenever you want to… hold on…" She went to her door and stepped outside. "Marianne, call Jim Preston and reschedule the meeting. Tell him something came up. And, I'm not available until I tell you. No interruptions unless it's the president."

"Yes, Cat," Marianne replied as Cat stepped back into her office and closed the door.

She indicated the couch across the room and led her friend to it to sit down. Supergirl grabbed a cushion and held it her lap, a move Cat had seen Kara Danvers make many times. "Kara," she said. "You look like someone stole all your puppies and kittens. What's wrong?"

The hero chuckled. "You figured out my real name." Not that she was surprised in the slightest.

"Pffft," Cat rolled her eyes. "You fooled me for about two minutes." She squeezed her friend's hand. "Tell me what's wrong. I can see it in your face."

"Everything's wrong," Kara replied, looking down and shaking her head. Her hand moved to her chest as she sucked in a stuttering breath. "I can't…"

"Breathe, Kara," Cat said gently. "Start at the beginning."

"Something happened... and I feel so lost," the hero started slowly. "I feel like I have no one to talk to. Alex is away on an undercover assignment and Lena, my best friend, she met someone, and she's been pretty wrapped up in that." She shook her head. "It's such a mess, Cat, but when I thought about how to deal with this, I couldn't think of speaking to anyone but you. I miss you so much. I miss being able to land on your balcony and just see you there. Your advice is so important to me. You mean so much to me, Cat."

"Oh Kara…" Cat murmured, searching the younger woman's eyes. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Blue eyes closed. Kara's voice was barely a whisper. "I killed a child."

Cat got up and walked to her mini-bar where she poured two glasses of scotch and returned to hand one to Kara. She sat and took the hero's hand again. "Since I know for a fact that it was an accident, tell me what happened."

Kara frowned. "How do you know it was an accident?"

Cat smiled slightly. "Because the woman who has saved National City more times that I can count, who would give her life for humanity and would rather die herself before hurting a single innocent would NEVER do anything like this on purpose."

Kara set her glass on the table beside her and got up, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "That doesn't negate the fact that a child is dead and it's my fault." She folded her arms over her chest and squeezed as if trying to hold herself together.

Cat got up too and went to her. "Have you cried yet?" she asked.

"No." Kara turned away and looked down. "I can't."

Cat stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Kara's waist from behind, pressing her cheek against the soft material covering the taller woman's shoulder. "The first step is acceptance," she said softly. "You're trying to close yourself off from this, Kara. I can see it. I can feel it."

At first, she felt tremors running through the hero but the tremors soon increased to shaking and the shaking to crying and then Kara was on the floor on her knees, sobbing, with Cat holding her close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she moaned as Cat pushed her long blonde hair back from her face. "I didn't mean it..."

The older woman cupped Kara's cheeks between her hands and made a soft shushing sound. "I know you didn't. I need you to tell me what happened. You're so strong and amazing, Kara. Tell me." Blue eyes lifted and their gaze held for an endless moment.

Then Kara cupped Cat's cheeks and slowly drew her closer until their lips met, softly and lightly. Cat gasped, and her eyes fluttered closed as she instinctually returned the pressure, feeling her heart beating faster as her body immediately began to awaken. Kara tilted her head and ran the tip of her tongue slowly along Cat's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Cat granted her request, kissing her back feverishly until reality suddenly kicked in and she pulled back, putting her finger on Kara's lips as the hero chased her.

They were both breathing a little harder and Kara let her forehead rest against Cat's. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be," Cat replied just as softly. "You have no idea how much I've wished..." She stopped. "But this isn't the right time, Kara. Not when you're so upset."

The hero nodded and got up, going back to the couch to sit down. She picked up her glass of scotch and knocked it back, wishing it would numb the pain she was feeling. "I was fighting an alien downtown a couple of days ago. He was a good fighter. Strong. Almost a match for me. Guardian was there too, helping the NCPD to hold back the rest of the guy's human crew. I had used a lot of heat vision to the point I was afraid I'd..." She paused a beat. "If I use too much heat vision I risk temporarily draining myself of my powers," she confided. "Anyway..." She cleared her throat as Cat joined her on the couch. "I decided to use brute force to take him down, so I grabbed a chunk of concrete that had fallen off another building when we were fighting and threw it at the alien. It hit him and sent him crashing backwards but what I didn't realize is that there was a kid behind him trying to get away. He got... c... crushed."

Cat nodded, holding Kara's eyes once more. "It was a terrible accident, Kara," she said. "And I know you're going to blame yourself no matter what I say, but this really wasn't your fault. It was purely a case of wrong place, wrong time."

"That boy would still be alive if it wasn't for me," the hero stated, her eyes swimming again. "I don't know how to deal with this, Cat. I can't forgive myself."

"Time," Cat replied. "Give yourself time, Kara. And you know, one might argue that the boy would still be alive if it wasn't for that alien criminal in the first place."

Just then, a knock sounded at the door and Marianna stuck her head inside. "Cat, POTUS has asked to speak to you."

"Thank you." As the assistant ducked back out again, Cat took Kara's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it gently. "I'd like to continue what we talked about... and what we didn't... if you still want to," she said. "But I understand if you want to just forget..."

"I don't," Kara interrupted quickly. "Want to forget, I mean. Can I come see you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," Cat replied, her head swimming slightly with this new development.

Kara moved to the French doors and opened them. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

And with a last smile, she was gone.

xx

Kara was lying on her couch in her apartment, idly flicking through television channels until she landed on a movie that she and Carter, Cat's son, had watched together one time. She smiled, remembering the roll of Cat's eyes when she'd come home and found them, proclaiming the movie to be action drivel and then sitting down to watch the ending with them. She had sat close to Kara and at one point they had looked at each other at the same time and smiled. And, just like that, Kara had been lost to an emotion she couldn't quite identify at the time. But afterwards, life had gone on as usual and Kara had buried her feelings.

Her phone rang, and she picked it up, a grin overtaking her face as she saw who the caller was. "Alex! Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Mostly," the agent replied with a chuckle. "A few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. I'm at the DEO. The op is over."

"That's great," the hero replied. There was a small silence between them for a moment.

"Are… are you ok? I heard what happened," Alex asked gently.

"No, I'm not at all ok," Kara replied. "Honestly, Alex, right at this moment, I don't even want to put on that suit ever again."

"Kara…"

"I know," the blonde sighed. "I will but… it hurts a lot. That kid is dead because of me and I can't ever take that back, Alex."

"It was a tragic accident and not your fault."

"That's what Cat said," Kara murmured.

"You saw Cat?" Alex asked, surprised. Kara could see her hiked eyebrow in her mind's eye.

"I needed to talk to someone, so I went to DC to see her," the Kryptonian explained. "I told her what happened."

"And what happened? Did she…" Alex began.

"I kissed her, Alex," Kara interrupted.

"Wait… what? I'm coming over right now. I'll bring pizza."

An hour later, the brunette agent was letting herself into her sister's apartment, juggling a pizza and a six pack. She had also stopped by the alien bar to get something for Kara to drink. The Kryptonian relieved her sister of her stuff and then pulled her into a hug, resting her head on her shoulder like she always had when they were kids. Now she was taller than Alex, but she still felt safe and loved when her sister hugged her. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Always," Alex replied with a smile. They took the pizza and drinks to the coffee table and shared out the napkins. "So… what happened with Cat?"

Kara smiled softly. "I fell apart. I didn't mean to. I turned my back to her to try to keep my composure but she hugged me from behind and I just couldn't help it. She was comforting me, stroking my cheeks and I just… I kissed her."

"Like… on the cheek or full on tongues?" Alex asked, wiping her fingers on a napkin and then opening her beer.

"Um…" Kara's cheeks suddenly grew pink. "The second one?"

"Wow… what did she say? Did she stop you or…?"

The hero smiled. "She kissed me back at first and I could tell she wanted to, but she pulled back and told me it wasn't the right time."

"But she didn't seem angry or slap you or anything?" the brunette asked.

"On the contrary," Kara replied. "She said something about wishing for it. I told her the story about what had happened downtown and then her assistant came in and said the president needed her. So I left. And I promised I'd come back to see her tomorrow."

"Wow," Alex finished, pursing her lips. "Are you going to go?"

"Yes, definitely."

xx

Press Secretary Cat Grant was sitting in a briefing with the president and chief of staff when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She fished the apparatus out and slipped her glasses on, so she could read the screen. A smile spread across her face.

 _So, where should I meet you and at what time? Or should I just come to the White House again?_

Cat didn't need to ask from whom the text had come, and she immediately tapped out a response.

 _11006 Aster Drive. 9pm local. Dress casually. Can't wait to see you._

 _Me neither ;-)_

"Cat, what did he say?" the president asked.

"I'm sorry, Madam President," Cat replied. "I needed to take care of that. What was the question?"

"I asked if Jim Preston had anything interesting to tell you yesterday," Marsdin repeated.

"We had to reschedule the meeting to today. I'll let you know if anything of value is raised," the secretary clarified.

The meeting concluded with no further business. Cat and President Marsdin strolled together down the corridor towards the Oval Office. "Don't think I didn't notice," the president said with a little grin.

"Notice what?" Cat asked.

"The blush on your cheeks after you read that text message in the meeting. Who is he?"

"It's not a he, actually," Cat replied as a little smile touched her lips.

"Ah... Supergirl" Marsdin replied with a wink.

"Olivia Marsdin, you promised to never read my mind," the blonde said indignantly.

But the president just laughed and clapped her friend on the shoulder. "Cat, I didn't have to. I saw how you two were together back in National City. Plus, I'd heard she was here yesterday. One plus one equals two!"

"She's coming to see me tonight. I'm going to cook for her." Cat paused and blushed a little again. "She kissed me yesterday. It was during an emotional moment and this might be a terrible idea. It's probably a terrible idea... but I need to take the chance."

"You have feelings for her?" the president asked.

"Since the day I met her. Even before she was Supergirl."

"You know her secret identity?" Olivia asked, eyes wide.

"I do and I'll take it with me to the grave."

xx

Kara was excited... and terrified... as she flew high in the atmosphere towards Washington. This high up, she could make the trip very quickly and she arrived at Cat's address just before nine. She had just touched down gently on the porch when the front door was opened and Cat stood there, a big smile on her face.

Kara took a breath. Cat looked gorgeous in black skinny jeans and a white flowing blouse. High heels gave the simple outfit a sexy finish and her understated gold jewelry was classy. "Hi," she breathed as she nervously smoothed down her skirt. "You look beautiful."

Cat held out her hand and Kara took it, allowing herself to be drawn into the hallway. "And you look super," Cat replied as she leaned up to kiss the younger woman's cheek. "Can I take your cape?" she teased.

Kara laughed, immediately feeling more at ease. This was her Cat. "Actually," she slipped a compact backpack off her shoulders. "I brought a change of clothes."

"Oh..." Cat turned slightly to indicate a room down the hallway a little. "There's a bathroom..." But when she turned back, Kara was already changed into fitted grey slacks and a pink button-down shirt, her glasses perched on her nose. She was arranging her suit on a hanger she'd also brought with her. "Wow, that was quick."

"Sorry," Kara chuckled, wrinkling her nose. "I didn't mean to freak you out. Can I hang this in your coat closet please?"

Cat took the suit, testing its weight and opened a door to her left. She hung the suit up and stepped back to let Kara set her boots inside but as the hero straightened and turned, the older woman moved close and took Kara's glasses off, setting them on the small side table. "You don't need those here." Then she wrapped her arms around the hero's shoulders, hugging her hard. "What are we doing, Kara?" she asked quietly.

Kara rubbed Cat's back gently and kissed her temple. "Getting to know each other better," she replied. "That's all we have to do, Cat. I think the rest will take care of itself."

The older woman released her friend and nodded. "I cooked us dinner. I hope you're hungry."

Kara grinned and followed Cat to the kitchen. "I'm always hungry," she replied. "Thank you for cooking. What can I do to help?"

"You can pour the wine if you'd like?" Cat said, passing a bottle each of red and white to her friend. "Choose whichever you'd prefer. How are you feeling today?"

Kara nodded. "Sure." She took the corkscrew Cat offered and opened each bottle, setting them onto the table where two place setting were already laid. "A little better actually after talking to you yesterday and I got to talk to Alex last night. She's home safely."

"That's a relief. I'm glad she's safe." Cat had her back to Kara as she stirred something in a pan and the younger woman couldn't stop herself. She slowly walked around the large island and pressed herself against Cat's back, resting her hands on her hips and kissing her neck.

Cat sighed and tilted her head, reaching down to turn off the heat under the pan. "Kara... what you do to me..." she murmured. Then she turned and pushed the hero back a few steps until her butt hit the edge of the island. She pressed close to Kara and kissed her deeply and, after a few moments, their hands started to wander over each other and the meal was forgotten as the kisses turned wet and heavy and they pushed harder against each other.

When they finally eased back, breathing hard, Kara put her lips to Cat's ear, her voice barely a whisper.

"I think... maybe it's the right time."

Cat just nodded and kissed her again.


	31. Life - Part 12

Life – Part 12

A/N - This is a short and fluffy interim kinda piece since the last few have been pretty serious. I like Kara and Alex interactions so that's what I decided to do!

* * *

When Supergirl stepped through her portal, she was immediately met with various weapons and meta-human powers connected to tense faces. "Wait! Don't shoot or… whatever… It's just me!" she exclaimed, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Kara?" Barry Allen was suddenly in front of her, hugging her hard. "What are you doing at Star Labs?"

Kara looked around at the smiling faces of her Earth One friends and folded her arms across her chest. "Funny you should ask…"

xx

"So, this Reign sounds like super bad news," Iris said softly as she took in the information Kara had provided.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, she handed me my ass. I was out of commission for days while I healed, which is why I'm here. I need to borrow Cisco and Caitlin."

Cisco sat up straighter in his chair. "Well, sure... but why?" Caitlin nodded along.

"I need help finding two other world killers in addition to Reign. Plus, with your powers, you can back us up in a fight. I mean... if you want to. I am totally NOT kidnapping you."

Cisco looked at Barry with a tilt of his head. "What about DeVoe?"

Barry shook his head. "We're not any closer to finding him. You should help, Kara, if you can. Besides if something happens here, I can come get you."

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed. "Plus, I'm sure Alex would appreciate having another scientist around."

Kara stood then. "Great. Thank you, Guys. I need to head back and feed my kid but come over whenever you can."

Iris straightened. "You have a baby?"

"Long story," Kara chuckled. "Alex and I are together now and we have a month-old daughter. Her name is Alura."

"That is so cool!" Barry grinned. "Iris and I will come over to see you all soon."

"I can't wait," Supergirl replied. "Cisco, Caitlin, see you soon." She stepped back and activated her portal device and with a final wave, disappeared back to Earth Thirty-Eight.

xx

"What did they say?" Alex asked as she rocked the reclining chair where Kara was breast-feeding Ally.

"You know..." The hero mused. "I think I need to get my suit altered. It's a bit too tight across the chest... but if I do that now, I'll just have to get it altered back in a few months. Hmmm... I guess I'll just have to deal with squished boobs for a while..."

"Kara. Sweetie, focus." Alex smiled affectionately.

"Right, sorry." Kara cleared her throat and switched Ally to her other side. "Cisco and Caitlin agreed to come and help us."

"Fantastic!" Alex exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Caitlin again!"

Blue eyes rolled up to meet her huge smile. "Alex Danvers, should I be worried that you're so excited about seeing the hottest scientist, other than you, that I've ever met?"

The agent chuckled. "Should I be worried that you think that Caitlin is the hottest scientist, other than me, that you've ever met."

"Touche," Kara murmured. "Anyway, let's get a brainstorming meeting scheduled when they get here. We can't keep them for long. Earth One has its own problems." She filled Alex in on everything Team Flash had been going through with DeVoe. "I think, after we win this World Killer thing, I'd like to go back and help them stop him."

Alex smiled as she realized that Kara wasn't doubting that they'd beat Reign. She slid into her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, careful to not squash Ally. "I love you, Kara," she said sincerely. "You've made me so happy."

"Just returning the blessing," the hero replied, leaning up to kiss her partner.

Alex stroked the baby's head and sighed. "We're sappy."

"Total saps," Kara agreed. "But it's true. I've never been happier in my life and it makes me want to fight even harder to keep that." She frowned then. "Alex, we should talk about who we want to take Ally if something happens to us. Cat has already agreed to be her godmother and she'll be fantastic but she'll need backup."

The agent nodded thoughtfully. "J'Onn," she said quietly. "I'd really like J'Onn to be her godfather. Between him and Cat, she'd be the safest kid in the world."

"Agreed," Kara replied happily. "Let's ask him tomorrow. Hey, we should have a naming ceremony for her too."

"Something traditionally Kryptonian?" Alex asked as she took the baby from Kara's arms and laid her down in her crib.

"That'd be nice," Kara replied. "I'd like to teach her as much as I can about Krypton. It's her heritage after all."

"Two planets," Alex sighed. "She's going to have a lot to learn but I love the idea. We should teach her Kryptonese too."

Kara laughed. "Well, I'm certainly not asking Clark to do it!"

"His accent is terrible!" they both exclaimed at the same time and then laughed together.

"Alright, get up, Slacker." Alex grabbed Kara's hand and tugged. "It's your turn to cook." The hero turned her best blue, puppy-dog eyes on the stoic agent... who crumbled immediately.

"Chinese takeout?"

"Indian. I'm in the mood for spicy." Kara got up and Alex slapped her butt as she headed to the kitchen to find the menu.

"You're spicy," the agent replied with a teasing grin and eyebrow waggle.

Kara slowly stopped and turned on her heel, crooking a finger at her gorgeous partner. "Oh yeah? Well... come taste..."

"Oh boy," Alex murmured as she got up quickly and followed at a trot.


	32. A Day Out

A Day Out

A/N: This one just went where it went. I didn't really have a plan for it!

* * *

The National City farmer's market always had a variety of interesting wares: fresh fruit, wooden carvings and the newest stall even offered voodoo dolls and curses for your worst enemy.

Cat Grant immediately thought of Lois Lane and couldn't quite stifle a snicker.

"Miss Grant?"

"Hmm? Yes?" The CEO turned to her employee, who was cheerfully carrying bags full of Cat's purchases.

"I just wondered if you wanted some coffee?" Kara pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. "I could do with some."

"Sure," Cat agreed amiably. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and was glad she'd invited the younger woman along. Carter, her son, was still staying with his father. Plus she just wanted to catch up with Kara.

Her friend grinned as she set the bags down next to a chair. "Why don't you sit at this table and I'll bring it to you. The usual?"

"Please," Cat replied and took a seat, crossing her legs and thoroughly appreciating Kara's butt in tight Levis as she walked away. "Thanks… Supergirl," she murmured under her breath, catching her friend's slight stumble and knowing that the young woman had heard her. She sighed then but couldn't really feel guilty about appreciating Kara's assets. The woman was perfect after all. Kryptonian perfect.

Cat was lost in thought when a latte and butter croissant suddenly appeared on the table in front of her. "Here you go, Miss Grant,' Kara said brightly. "I hope it's hot enough."

"Well, if it isn't," Cat teased. "I know you can heat it up for me. Thank you."

Kara widened her eyes innocently. "I… I can? But I don't see a microwave here."

"I'm sure you'd figure it out." Cat drawled as she dipped a finger into the foam on top of her coffee and then slowly licked it, keeping eye contact with the gorgeous superhero. "You have many skills."

Kara swallowed, and a pretty blush flitted across her cheeks. "Miss Grant?" she began slowly. "Why did you ask me to come with you today? I didn't think you'd spend time with ex-employees outside of work."

"I needed someone to carry my bags," Cat replied, winking to take the sting out of her words and making Kara laugh. "No, I just felt like spending some time with someone whose company I genuinely enjoy."

"So… the bag carrying is just a bonus?"

It was Cat's turn to laugh. "Exactly." She sobered then. "But seriously, Kara, please call me Cat. We're friends, I hope."

The hero's eyes softened. "Ok."

The CEO took a sip of her coffee and gazed into the distance for a moment. "We've been through a lot together, Kara." She quickly looked around to see if there was anyone within earshot. "And I just want to say… I'm sorry about your boyfriend. I can't imagine how that must feel."

For a long moment, Kara didn't say anything. Her emotions were still so raw sometimes. "Thanks," she finally whispered, her eyes lowered. "I was just beginning to deal with having to send him away and now he's back... with his wife. It feels so strange."

"I'm so proud of you though," the CEO added. "For making an impossible choice. It was a sacrifice above and beyond what anyone could or should expect from you."

The hero nodded. "But it's what people expect now. I think everyone just assumes that I have nothing to lose. And that I can't get hurt. But YOU know that I can, Cat." Kara ran her fingertip around the rim of her cup. "There are very few people who really understand." Just then, the CEO's phone rang. She glanced at the screen and then, to Kara's surprise, declined the call. "Didn't you need to take that?"

Cat shrugged. "It was Jennifer Lawrence, most likely about the White House Ball. She'll call again if it's urgent… besides, this day is for us. I don't want work to get in the way. And I need a break. I think I got too used to that yurt."

Kara laughed at that. "Well. For what it's worth, Cat… I missed you terribly. Things weren't the same after you left. I got fired… twice… and almost quit journalism. But you know what? I said to myself… what would Miss Grant do? And I picked myself up and proved to myself that I could be a reporter."

"Oh, Darling," Cat chuckled. "Guts is not your problem. You have guts in spades when you're standing up for others. You just suck at standing up for yourself."

"Alex says that too," Kara replied with a couple of slow nods. Then she grinned. "She always said I should stand up to you."

The CEO finished the last of her coffee and tossed the cup into a nearby trash can. "You finally did, Kara. And it was the moment I knew for sure you had the stuff to be a reporter and that I was right the day I wrote that on your resume. I wasn't lying when I said you're astonishing and..." She stopped then as Kara's head whipped around and she stared over the top of her glasses into the distance, her eyes slightly narrowed. "What is it?"

"There's a kid being bullied at the other end of the market. Could you excuse me a moment while I take care of it?"

"By all means," Cat chuckled. "I'll be here."

Kara looked around and then super-sped into her suit on the other side of the coffee shop. A moment later she was landing next to the little girl who was being pinned against a wall by a much bigger girl. "Maybe you'd like to pick on someone your own size," she said sternly as she perched her fists on her hips. She knew she shouldn't touch the child and she needed something to do with her restless hands.

The little girl's eyes widened, and she went limp against the wall as she waited to see what would happen next. The bully however, hadn't looked around and she had no idea who had just arrived. "Get lost, Bitch," she ground out as she resettled her grip on the little girl.

"Let her go," Supergirl growled.

"I said get lost," the bully yelled.

Kara saw red, literally, and let her heat vision loose to burn a hole in the wall close to the bully's head. "And I said... Let. Her. Go."

The kid jumped back and spun around, her eyes also wide. "S-Supergirl… I… I didn't know it was you."

"It shouldn't matter who I am." Kara kept her eyes glowing as she took a step closer. "If there's one thing I cannot stand on this planet, it's bullies. Now get out of here before I throw you into space!"

"O-Ok! I'm sorry!" The girl took off running, closely followed by her pack of cowardly friends. Kara let her eyes cool and moved closer to the little girl, crouching next to her and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Megan," the little girl replied shakily.

"That's a pretty name," the hero smiled. "Are you ok, Megan? Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm ok, thanks. She didn't hurt me."

"Where are your parents?" Supergirl looked around but didn't see anyone who looked like they'd lost a child.

"My parents own the coffee shop, down there." She pointed a small finger in the direction of where Kara had left Cat, so the hero smiled and offered her hand.

"Want me to walk you back?"

Megan looked around nervously and nodded her agreement. "Yes, please." She reached out and took Kara's hand, joining her as they started the short stroll back to where Cat was sitting. It didn't take long for them to gather a crowd and Kara smiled and waved a greeting to everyone as she returned Megan to her family.

The CEO found herself smiling too as she watched the scene unfolding. She picked up her phone and snapped some pictures for a potential article and for her private collection. One of her most favorite pictures was a selfie Supergirl had taken with Carter, her son, and it was the background on her iPhone.

After a few more moments of chatting with her fans, Kara finally waved goodbye and flew away. Shortly after that, Kara Danvers returned to her table and took a seat, sipping her coffee and pulling the edge off her chocolate muffin. "Is she ok?" Cat asked.

"Yeah," the hero nodded. "She's fine. I got there before any real damage happened and I don't think the bully will bother her again."

"You threatened to melt her face off or throw her into space, didn't you?" Cat smirked knowingly.

"No!" Kara replied indignantly. Then she slumped in her chair. "Yes, I hate bullies."

"Let me guess, school wasn't much fun for you." Cat relaxed and crossed her legs.

"No," Kara adjusted her glasses. "It wasn't much fun at all. When I first started going to school, it was so difficult. I got picked on a lot. I had read a lot before I went but there were things, especially social cues, that I just didn't get. And it didn't help that Alex hated me in the beginning. Things got better as I got closer her though and I didn't stick out as much, but it was difficult for me to make friends. I was so afraid of people finding out." She chuckled then. "What I ended up learning is that everyone feels like an alien at that age. Everyone is trying to fit in and I was more normal than I realized. I ended up really liking school."

"So, what changed? How did it get better?" Cat asked.

"Alex started punching faces. The severity of the punch was directly proportional to how cruel the bully was to me. She developed quite the reputation." Kara smiled as she thought back to those days. "She took care of me. She still does. Sometimes to her own detriment."

"You love her very much," Cat said with a smile. "And she hasn't really changed."

Kara nodded emphatically. "Yeah, I do love her. If something ever happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. She gets me, you know? Not many people really do."

Cat nodded to herself. She felt that way sometimes too. No one really understood the drive and self-discipline it took to get her to where she was. "I get that," she finally replied. "The difference between us though, is that you open yourself up to people. I still struggle with that, even after all you've taught me."

The hero smiled. "I taught you? Wow, Cat. I credit you and Alex with teaching me everything I know!"

"Books, facts, tactics, journalism, combat... yes, those are things you've learned from people like us. But from you, I've learned to open my heart to people. To try to trust people and have hope."

"El mayara," Kara said. Cat tilted her head in question. "It's Kryptonese. It means stronger together. It's my family's motto and what the symbol on my suit means. From a very young age, I was taught that it's an honor to receive help from people because it shows that they care for you."

"And I was taught by my mother that asking for help was a sign of weakness," Cat chuckled.

Kara scoffed. "I'm sorry, Cat, but your mother irritates me."

"Me too," the CEO agreed with a sigh. "However, I will say this, she made me strong."

"To the detriment of your relationship with her though."

For a long moment, Cat just stared at the table top. She thought back to her childhood and how she hated her mother when she was a teenager. Cat didn't hate her mother now but she definitely couldn't say they had a good relationship. She was really glad that she had a good relationship with her own son. "You know, Kara?" she finally murmured. "I don't need her."

The hero nodded. "No, you don't. You've made it on your own."

"I did, didn't I?" Cat's face lit up into a big smile as she reached across the table to take Kara's hand and squeeze it. "And so will you, Kara. You're just lucky that you don't have to be alone."


	33. Life - Part 13

Life - Part 13

Kara sighed as she watched Alex and Caitlin talking animatedly, their heads bent over a Petri dish of some compound or other. Across the room, Cisco and Winn were similarly talking but, instead of a Petri dish, they were bent over a piece of tech. Kara suddenly realized that she had nothing to do. She crossed her arms and shrugged to herself. It was clear that, in this case, she was the brawn of the team. In fact, she was pretty sure she could smell the burning of brain power. Not that Kara was a slouch, intelligence-wise by any means, but she'd learned it was better to let Alex and Winn lead.

J'Onn came to stand next to her, crossing his arms in a similar pose as he also surveyed the room. "I don't know about you," he said quietly. "But I'm feeling slightly left out right now."

"Yes!" Cisco yelled, grabbing Winn's arm and bouncing up and down. "That's it!"

"Easy," Agent Schott replied with a grin. "It's just a matter of tracking her energy signature. We're already doing that for Kara. We just have to figure out what Reign's signature is."

"And when we have that," Cisco added. "We can we catch her and bring her here. We already have a containment field that will hold her."

Kara nodded slowly as she approached them, closely followed by Alex and Caitlin. "Are we sure about that?"

Winn shrugged. "95%. I mean... it holds you."

The hero shook her head. "But she's stronger than me. She's proven that." There was an awkward silence for a moment. Kara broke it with a next question. "So how do we get her energy signature?"

Winn sighed. "That's the not-so-good part," he replied, shaking his head. "Cisco and I can build a device that can capture the reading, but she has to be close enough to you to record it without background interference. We'll have to lure her out…"

"Kara has to fight her again?" Alex asked. She held up her hands. "No… No way, Winn."

But Supergirl straightened and put her hand on Alex's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Alex. This is my part. I have to do this."

J'Onn nodded. "I'll go with her."

Cisco smiled and patted Kara's shoulder. "We'll all go. Vibe and Killer Frost can help too."

"Good," J'Onn nodded. "Agent Schott, Mr. Ramon, get to work please. We need that device as soon as possible."

xx

The device was ready. The plan was hatched. The team was prepared. It would go down the next day.

"You know," Alex said softly, running her fingers up and down Kara's bare back. "I don't want you to do this."

Kara propped her chin up on her partner's chest and gazed lovingly up at her. "I know, but I have to."

"Why does it have to be you? Why can't the others go?" There was a slightly petulant tinge to Alex's voice.

"Honey," Kara smiled. "I couldn't just sit by and watch as my friends battled my enemy for me. You know that." She kissed Alex's shoulder and lay her head down again, snuggling closer. She was warm and relaxed, her body slowly recovering from their lovemaking. Across the room, Ally lay sleeping. Little baby sounds floated to them every now and again as she stirred in her dreams.

"Yeah," Alex sighed heavily. "But I'm so scared of losing you, Kara."

The hero sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. Then she leaned up and kissed her lover. "I promise you I'll be careful. There are no guarantees in life, Alex, but I'll do everything in my power to come back to you."

"I wish I could be there with you," the agent added, running her fingers gently through long, blonde hair but Kara shook her head.

"No, your responsibility is to our daughter now. I'm all grown up, Alex. She's the one who needs your protection."

"Are you saying you don't need me anymore?" Alex's brown eyes seemed saddened.

"Of course not, Alex, I'll always need you. But I can take care of myself. She needs you more."

The agent nodded and hummed her agreement. "Ok, but I'll be watching every move on the screen in command ops."

"Of course you will," Kara chuckled. "I never doubted that for a moment." She yelped as her lover pinched her butt. "Hey!"

"Are you calling me a control freak?" the agent demanded playfully.

"If the boots fit…" Kara replied with a sweet smile.

"Wench."

xx

The plan had worked. Reign had been drawn out and now, in the center of downtown National City, she was facing off again Martian Manhunter, Vibe, Killer Frost and a rather pissed off Supergirl with Winn's sensor hidden in her sleeve.

"So," Reign said with a sneer. "You brought backup, Supergirl. Too afraid to face me alone again?"

Kara's hands slowly balled into fists. "I'm not afraid to fight, Reign. But I do recognize when I need help and I have something that you'll never have. Friends and allies."

Reign threw back her head and laughed heartlessly. "Caring about people makes you weak, Kara Zor-El."

Supergirl looked around her and sighed as she saw whispers move through the crowd of spectators. Now her identity was in peril as well. But she shook her head and perched her fists on her hips. "On the contrary," she replied. "My family's motto is i _Stronger Together_ /i but you wouldn't know anything about that. You're alone and isolated and, I'd guess, lonely, Reign."

For a moment Reign's sneer faltered and Kara thought she saw something different in her eyes but that look was replaced with anger and suddenly the darker Kryptonian was screaming and speeding towards her. Supergirl had barely a second to brace herself before she was tumbling through the air and smashing into the concrete façade of a bank. She groaned and picked herself up, stepping out of the rubble and dusting her suit off. "Rude," she gritted out and flew straight for the woman with fists outstretched, catching her around the torso and pinning Reign's arms against her sides as they struggled. At the same time, Cisco came up behind them and hit the dark woman with vibe blasts that made her jerk and struggle harder. Kara held on for as long as she could before a sudden head-butt loosened her grip and Reign jumped back, following up with a roundhouse punch that sent Kara sprawling onto her stomach and rolling away. She teetered on the edge of unconsciousness for a moment and the world started to fade until she heard Alex's voice in her ear.

"Kara, don't let go. Focus on my voice. Stay with me."

Rolling painfully onto her back, Kara groaned and raised her hand to her face. Her fingers were covered with blood and she suspected that her nose was broken. She got to her feet just as Killer Frost blasted Reign with a hail of ice daggers. "Alex, I'm ok. Winn, did you get what you needed?"

"Kara, yes, we captured the reading. Great job!"

J'Onn, who was fazing to let Reign's fist pass through his face, growled out his orders. "Pull back, Team, we have what we need for now."

Kara waited until she saw Frost and Vibe escape through a portal and then launched herself into the air, joined by J'Onn, to return to the DEO and leave the seething Reign behind.

xx

"Please tell me I don't look like Rocky," Kara whined as Alex probed her nose with gloved fingers.

The agent chuckled. "It's not too bad. I'll pop it back into place and it'll heal. Ready?"

"Yeah, on three... one... t... OWWWW... DAMMIT ALEX!"

"Sorry," Alex winced. "I thought doing it quickly would be better. Look," she tapped the offending bodypart. "It's already healed." Kara muttered something almost unintelligible under her breath that sounded suspiciously like something to do with melting faces. Alex just smiled and cupped her cheek. "Beautiful as ever."

Kara nodded, trying to stay miffed but was secretly... or maybe not so secretly... charmed. "Thanks. Anyway, we got the stuff that Winn needed so we can come up with a plan to capture her, right?"

"Right," the agent agreed. "If you're feeling up to it, we should check in with him. You don't have any dizziness or nausea or anything, right? You're not showing any signs of concussion but after last time..."

"I'm fine, Honey, really," Kara grinned. "Let me just go wash this blood off and then we can go check in with Winn."

Xx

"No no no..." Vasquez muttered to herself as she picked up the now half-frozen bottle of breastmilk she'd just warmed. "Ally... what am I going to do with you?" Blue eyes, carbon copies of Kara's, blinked back innocently. "You're just too cute, you know?" A tiny smile crossed little lips. "Awww, did you smile at me?" The agent lifted the baby into her lap, noticing how much heavier she felt. Ally was big for her age and developing at an accelerated rate, according to Doctor Hamilton. Her fluffy hair was starting to lighten more and she was already reaching out with pincer fingers for her bottle.

Vasquez hugged the baby close and smiled as Kara strolled into the room and took a seat next to her.

"Hey, I hope she was good for you," Kara said.

"Well, she was great but she hasn't eaten yet." Vasquez chuckled. "She froze the bottle so..."

Kara laughed. "Oh Rao, I'll feed her myself, Little Scoundrel." She grabbed a towel and Vasquez passed Ally to her. Thanks for taking care of her for us."

"No worries," the agent replied. "Um... can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal."

The Kryptonian shrugged. "Sure. I'll answer if I can."

"I was just wondering... and just tell me to mind my own business if you want to... but how did you and Alex..." The agent paused.

"You want to know how I got pregnant?"

A pink tint flitted across Vasquez's cheeks. "Yeah, I... I was wondering."

"Sure," Kara shrugged. "The stork brought her."

Vasquez blinked.

Kara laughed. "Best we can tell, it happened the old-fashioned way. Alex and I slept together and somehow, my body took some of her DNA and made a baby. It's a Kryptonian soulmate thing."

"Epic!" Vasquez replied. "But you didn't know it might happen?"

"Nope," the Kryptonian shrugged again. "Hadn't a clue."

"You're so calm about it. Do you not freak out every time you and Alex want to be intimate in case it happens again?"

"Actually, I'm taking birth control pills. The Doc and I ran some tests but we were stuck a little trying to reinvent the wheel, so to speak. Alex swooped in and suggested we try much larger doses of human birth control pills. I'm similar enough to human females to where it seems to be working."

"Good. Do you think you'd like to have more children?" Vasquez asked as Kara lifted Ally over her shoulder to gently pat her back.

"Let me get back to you on that," the blonde replied with a chuckle. "I still don't know what we have in store with this one!"

Just then, J'Onn's voice carried through their comms. "Supergirl, we need you in ops."

"On my way," Kara replied as she passed the baby back to Vasquez. "No rest for the alien."

"Nor for our other Kryptonian," J'Onn said seriously. "She's here."

xx


	34. Life - Part 14

Life – Part 14

Another run-in with Reign and Kara is contacted by an unexpected ally.

Sorry this has taken so long. I've been working on another fic called Drowning. Check it out if you'd like.

* * *

Kara stopped short of Alex, the wake of her super-speed blowing the agent's hair around. She was used to it though and smoothed it back with a gloved hand. "That's the new suit Winn made for you?" Kara asked, smirking and reaching out to run a finger down Alex's chest. "It's hot."

"Kara, focus," her partner scolded, pointing at the hovering Kryptonian outside the balcony window.

"What's she doing?" The hero crossed her arms and just watched as Reign glared at her. "Doesn't she know it's rude to stare?"

"We're making jokes now? Really?" Alex whispered, leaning closer to her partner.

Kara nodded. "How else do you think I'm managing to stay here without running away and screaming in terror," she whispered back.

"Right," Alex replied, wincing. "Sorry."

Supergirl took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, drawing herself up to her full height before lifting herself into the air and gliding towards the balcony door. It opened automatically for her and Alex hit the control button to keep it open so everyone could hear what was happening. Then Kara landed gently and perched her hands on her hips. "So, are we going to talk or are you going to just stay up there and glare at me all day?" She shrugged and looked at the non-existent watch on her wrist. "I mean, I don't have a lot on today, but it gets kinda windy out here, you know?"

"Silence" Reign ordered.

"Rao, you're touchy."

"And you are annoying," Reign replied, rolling her eyes.

"You know," Kara went on. "I work for someone who has a much more terrifying eye-roll than you do."

"SILENCE!"

Supergirl held up her hands. "Fine! Why are you here, Reign? What do you want?"

"To bring justice to this world by burning all of its sinners," Reign stated.

Kara started to pace slowly, her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to understand, really I am, but your canned answers don't really help me. Who are you? Have you always been here on Earth or did you land in a pod from Krypton like I did?" Reign didn't answer. "How do you know who I am?" Again, Reign said nothing. "C'mon, help me out here. We don't have to be enemies. My mission is also to fight for justice on this planet, so we have a common goal. How did you find me?"

Reign looked down and shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. For a moment, her eyes turned from red to a dark brown and she sank slowly down to the balcony floor. "I don't even know who I am anymore," she said. Her voice had changed. She sounded human now. "Can you help me, Supergirl?"

Kara glanced back through the door at her dumbstruck colleagues. "Of course, what's your name?"

"Samantha Arias… Sam…" Reign looked at her own hands and at her costume. "What am I wearing? How did I get…" But suddenly her body jerked and her pupils shone red again. Kara took a step back.

"Sam?"

Reign smirked coldly and rose into the air again, her eyes glowing orange with heat vision. "There is no Sam. There is only Reign." And with that, she blasted her heat vision through the open balcony door, hitting Alex squarely in the chest and bowling her over.

"No!" Kara screamed, letting her own heat vision loose with all she had and driving the dark Kryptonian back. Reign laughed cruelly and put her hand to her ear as if to listen for something. "Alex Danvers, no longer lover of Kara Danvers." Then she turned and flew away.

Kara super-sped inside to find Alex on the floor, unmoving, and she dropped to her knees next to her. "Oh my God. I can't hear her heartbeat. Is she… Oh Rao, no!"

Then Winn was there with his tablet. "I can defibrillate through her suit. Stand back. Changing to two hundred. Clear." Alex's body jerked and then stilled.

"Nothing!" Kara cried as she listened. "Dammit, Alex, come on!"

Winn dropped to his knees. "Charging to three hundred. Clear."

Once again Alex's body jerked but again, Kara heard nothing. She grabbed the front of Alex's suit and shook her. "ALEX!"

"Charging to three sixty. Clear." Kara was still holding Alex but he shocked her anyway and the hero didn't even flinch. There was silence for a moment and then Kara heard the heartbeat she knew as well as her own.

"She's back!" she cried in relief, tears streaming down her face. Alex was still unconscious but she was breathing and her heartbeat was strong. "We need to get her to the med bay."

Kara tried to pick Alex up but she was shaking so badly that J'Onn put his hand on her shoulder. "Let me," he said and he eased the unconscious agent up and into his arms. "I'll take her."

For a long moment, Kara stayed kneeling where she was with her head bowed, praying to Rao. She knew her knees wouldn't hold her up but then Winn was there. "Let me help you," he said quietly and she nodded, allowing him to help her up.

"I almost lost her, Winn," she whispered. "She almost died because of me."

"No, Kara," Winn replied, hugging her. "She almost died because of Reign. We have to stop her."

Xx

Alex awoke to the thumping of boots and swishing of cape as Kara paced angrily back in forth at the end of her bed. "I toldja before," she said groggily. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor super-stomping like that."

Kara chuckled, moved to the edge of the bed and took Alex's hand. "And I told you that you had to duck when heat vision comes your way." She kissed her partner gently on the lips. "You scared the shit out of me, Alex. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got cooked by heat vision," the agent said, shifting a little to test her body. "Luckily the suit absorbed and dispersed most of the heat away from me."

"Remind me to kiss Winn later," Kara said seriously.

"Is Ally, ok?" Alex asked, worriedly.

"She's fine, except she's a little squashed from all the hugs I just gave her." Kara straightened and her face grew serious. "We have to stop Reign. I think I'm going to have to kill her."

Alex sat up and leaned on her elbows. "But you were getting through to her, Kara. We have her name now. We can figure out a way to bring Samantha Arias back."

"She's too dangerous, Alex." Kara folded her arms and turned away.

"Don't do that," the agent said softly.

"Do what?"

"Make a rash decision because of me." Alex shook her head. "This is not who you are. Samantha Arias is an innocent, Kara."

The hero spun angrily, arms outstretched. "What do you want me to do," she asked loudly. "She attacked my FAMILY!"

"You're not being objective, Kara. You don't get to do that. You're Supergirl."

"I'm a person first, with people she loves." Kara said softly. She sat on the edge of the bed and Alex knelt next to her to wrap her arms around her. "Alex, I would kill for you and Ally."

"But I don't want you to because, if you cross that line, you won't be my Kara anymore, Love. You'll be like Reign and I don't want that for you... for either of us. I love you too much."

"I know," the hero replied, leaning against Alex. Their eyes locked and they just gazed at each other. "You know… you should really marry me," Kara said.

Alex nodded. "Ok."

They grinned at each other and kissed gently. "I really should have had a ring," Kara added. "I'm sorry."

"Spur of the moment," Alex chuckled.

"No…" the hero replied softly. "I've been waiting since the day I met you."

Alex gasped in a breath as a surge of emotion caught her by surprise and sent tears down her cheeks. "That's the most incredible thing anyone has ever said to me."

Kara smiled and lay down on the bed, pulling Alex into her arms and holding her close. "It's the truth." She kissed the agent's head. "Rest now, Honey."

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too."

Xx

Lena Luthor paced anxiously in front of the TV in her office as the story of the new Kryptonian in National City played on the news. She had heard through the grapevine about the beating Supergirl had taken and she'd been more than relieved to see the familiar blue, red and yellow-clad hero back in action only that morning.

In truth, Lena wanted to talk to her but she didn't have a way of getting in touch with the hero so she thought she'd do the next best thing. She picked up her phone and texted her friend, Kara Danvers. Supergirl was a friend of CatCo's so Kara would probably at least know who to ask.

Moments later, her phone rang and she smiled, answering it straight away. "Hello, Stranger."

"Hey, Lena," Kara replied. Lena could hear her smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing ok. I miss seeing you."

"I know, me too," Kara sighed. "Ally is keeping me really busy."

Sitting on her couch and crossing her legs, Lena tipped her head back and relaxed. "How's the munchkin doing?"

"Getting big and bold," Kara replied with a chuckle. "Keeping me busy. I can bring her by during the week if you'd like?"

"I'd love," Lena agreed. "Want to do lunch on Friday? I'll be in Metropolis on business the next couple of days but I should be home by then."

"Can't wait!" Kara exclaimed. "So… Supergirl, huh?"

"Yes," Lena confirmed. "I wanted to talk to her about Reign. I think I might be able to help her and her team catch this new Kryptonian."

"Really?" Kara replied. "That sounds pretty amazing. I'll try to get her a message, Lena. When are you leaving for Metropolis?"

"Tonight, actually," the brunette replied. "But a phone call would be fine if she has time."

"Ok, I'll try to get in touch with her now, Lena. Alright, I've gotta run. See you Friday!"

"Bye, Kara."

Lena tossed her phone onto the cushion beside her and turned up the volume on the TV to watch the rest of the news. She was about to pack up and leave when a gentle knock on her balcony door drew her attention. Supergirl was there, arms crossed and a big smile on her face. She pushed the door open at Lena's invitation and strolled inside. "Hi Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Thank you for coming, Supergirl. I didn't expect to see you so soon. And please, call me Lena. Can I get you a drink?" She indicated the carafe of whisky on the table.

"No, thanks," the hero smiled as she moved closer to the LCorp CEO. "I don't drink."

Lena chuckled. "Of course you don't. Please, have a seat."

Supergirl moved around the coffee table and swept her cape to one side as she took a seat on the end of the couch. She crossed her legs and waited, eyes moving restlessly around the room as Lena poured herself a drink and then set a bottle of water in front of the hero. "I've always liked your office," Supergirl murmured. "It's very classy."

Lena smirked a little. "You've seen it before?" she asked.

Supergirl smiled in return. "I keep an eye on the city. I've flown by here many times and seen you working late." She shrugged. "I like to make sure you get home safely."

It was the truth. Kara kept an eye on Cat and Lena both.

"I'm flattered," Lena replied, taking a seat next to her and slowly sipping from her glass, maintaining eye-contact with the hero. "Not everyone has their own superhero watching their back." She crossed her legs and laid her arm across the back of the couch. "Especially not heroes who are so beautiful."

Supergirl suddenly realized that she was being flirted with and smiled slightly as she inclined her head. "I'm the one who's flattered," she replied. "But," She cleared her throat gently. "Kara said you had something to help me fight Reign?"

"Right," the brunette replied. "What I'm about to tell you, Supergirl, is classified information. One of the R&D branches of LCorp is working on something for the United States Military at the moment. It's a type of scatter field that's designed to disorient even the most advanced missile guidance systems. I was thinking I could modify the field to disrupt Kryptonian x-ray vision and maybe even heat vision. It might not stop Reign but it would certainly buy you a few seconds to capture or…" Lena paused.

"I'm not going to kill her," Supergirl replied softly. "I… promised someone."

The brunette pursed her lips. "I get it. So what do you think? Think it might have potential?"

Kara grinned and stood up. "I think we should definitely try it."

"Now?" Lena asked.

Kara crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"Ummm… let me just make a couple of calls to reschedule some meetings I had in Metropolis."

The hero nodded. "Thank you, Lena."


	35. Reunion

Reunion

This was just a little bit that was floating around in my head.

A class reunion for the girls makes them nostalgic.

* * *

"I don't know, Kara. I'm not sure I really want to go back there."

"Come ooooonnnnn, Alex. It'll be fun" Kara bounced up and down on her toes, her cape flapping. "I don't want to go without you. It wouldn't be the same."

Alex opened her mouth and sucked in a breath in mock indignation. "Blackmailer!" She smiled then. "Ok, if it'll make you happy, I'll go."

"Yes!" Kara kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I love you." She headed toward the DEO balcony and disappeared out the automatic door and into the sky.

"I love you too," Alex chuckled as she headed for her lab.

Xx

"What do you think of this one?" Kara asked, turning in front of the mirror.

"I think you look gorgeous," Alex replied solemnly.

They were in their old room in Eliza's house in Midvale and Kara was trying on outfit number four. "Alex, seriously? That's what you said about the last three outfits."

"That's because I think you look gorgeous in everything you wear."

Eliza laughed. She was leaning against the door jam, watching them. "Charmer," she chuckled.

"What?" Alex shrugged. "She's gorgeous. She's flawless in fact, thanks to her Kryptonian DNA. What else can I say."

"Not flawless," Kara replied, pointing to the scar by her left eyebrow.

"Coooome oooon. Kara," the older Danvers rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "You even make that look sexy."

Kara grinned and blushed a little. "I think you look great too," she said, admiring the black, leather pants and dark purple, silk shirt Alex was wearing. The older woman looked relaxed as she sat on the bed with her legs crossed. "Ok, I'm wearing those dark Levis and that dark pink blouse."

"Good choice," Alex smiled lazily as she brought a glass of scotch to her lips. Kara and Eliza had a glass of wine each sitting on the nightstand. The blonde quickly changed, laced up her boots and buckled the straps around them. She grinned, remembering the first night she'd worn them. It had been the night she'd come out as a superhero and saved the plane Alex had been on.

"You look amazing, Girls," Eliza said with a big smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's been ten years since you left high school.

"Eleven for me," Alex replied. She got up then and tossed back the last of her scotch. "Ready to go, Hon?"

The hero took Alex's hand and moved to the window, looking back over her shoulder with a mischievous grin at her foster mother. "I can do this now without getting in trouble," she said.

Eliza laughed delightedly. "Go on, Supergirl. Take care of Alex. And no drinking and flying."

Kara shook her head. "You know I can't get drunk, Eliza."

Alex eyed her. "I won't tell her about that alien stuff that knocked you on your ass."

"No, please don't," the hero replied, practically pushing the agent out the window. "Night, Eliza."

Out on the roof, Alex was gazing upwards. "I'd forgotten how beautiful the sky is at night out here," she said softly. Kara stepped up behind her and wrapped her up in her arms and for a moment, Alex felt the sensation of displacement as the hero lifted them into the air.

"Yeah," Kara replied softly. She flew slowly toward Midvale High and checked the area carefully before landing behind the gym's equipment room. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Alex replied with a smile and she smoothed Kara's hair back behind her ear from where a couple of strands were caught on her glasses. "You?"

"A little nervous," the hero admitted. Her hand came up to adjust her glasses. It was very Kara Danvers.

"You know," Alex said with a wink. "No matter how rich or powerful or famous some of these people seem to be… none of them is a freakin' superhero."

Kara's face creased into a big smile. "You're right," she said. "Nor a badass agent working for a clandestine organization."

"Correct," Alex nodded. "Now let's go in there and see who's who of Midvale." Arm-in-arm, they strolled toward the gym and moved inside. There was loud music playing and Kara winced as she concentrated on pushing the sound back a little. The gym was decorated with balloons and streamers and bouquets of flowers in the school colors and, inside the main door, there were a couple of tables set up, covered in white cloths, at which the reunion committee sat, signing people in and giving out name tags. Kara and Alex waited in line and then stopped in front of none other than Vicky Donahue. Kara's eyes met Alex's for a moment and she smiled.

"Alex and Kara Danvers," Alex said evenly, refocusing back on the woman at the table. She and Vicky hadn't parted on the best of terms and she wasn't sure how the other woman would react but, to her surprise, Vicky jumped up and hugged her hard.

"Alex Danvers, oh my Lord. It's been forever." She held the agent by the shoulders to look her over. "You look freakin' amazing." Her eyes moved to Kara then. "Wow… Kara… you look amazing too!" Kara got a hug too and smiled back at the older woman.

"Thanks," Alex replied. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know," Vicky replied, waving a hand. "Still living here. Husband and three kids. Keeping busy with my real estate company."

"Three kids?" Alex chuckled. "I remember you telling me you'd never have kids."

"I know. Young and stupid. How about you, Alex?"

"No, no kids. I'm an FBI agent and Kara's a journalist for CatCo magazine. We live in National City now."

"Oh Lord," Vicky said excitedly, looking at Kara. "You must know Supergirl then. She's so amazing."

Kara nodded. "I've met her a few times, yes." She took Alex's hand then and tugged a little. "We're holding up the line. Why don't we chat more later, Vicky?"

"Oh, oh right, of course. I'll come find you."

Kara and Alex walked to the bar and ordered two beers. Kara pinned Alex's name tag to her shirt, smoothing the warm silk against the agent's chest as she smiled at her. "This isn't bad so far," she said.

"Don't speak too soon," Alex chuckled in reply. "No one's drunk yet."

"DANVERS! HOLY SHIT! DANVERS!" Both women's heads turned, only to be faced with a tall guy, who was waving a beer around… and it obviously was not even close to his first. "Or should I say DAMN-VERS! Holy shit, you two are hot."

"I spoke too soon," Alex muttered, knowing that Kara would hear her.

"Hi, Steve,"Kara replied. "How've you been?"

"Just great, Kid," Steve replied. It was only ten after eight and his tie was undone and he was staggering a little. Kara put a hand out to steady him as he overbalanced a little onto Alex. "I'm glad you two came. I thought this night was a dead fuckin' loss. Most of the girls we went to school with are ugly-ass bitches now."

Alex frowned. "Charming as ever, I see," she said. Kara excused herself for a moment to get their beers from the bartender and Alex leaned in closer to Steve. "How about you go find some other… friends… to talk to."

Steve stuck his lower lip out playfully. "Don't be like that, Danvers. I always thought you were cool. Hey, is your sister single? You're hot, but your sister… phew, I want to tap that."

Alex's hand curled into a fist and she was about to swing it when Kara's hand caught hers and squeezed it gently, giving her a warning look. The agent took a breath and released her fist. "No, she's not single," she ground out from between clenched teeth. "She's…"

"Very much taken," Kara interjected but Steve wasn't one to give up easily. He grabbed her by the arm a. nd she let him pull her the few steps onto the dance floor. "Dance with me, K.D."

The old nickname made Kara smile a little and she let him hold her and pretty much held him up as he drunkenly shuffled all over her luckily-indestructible feet. "Kara, I swear to God, if he tries anything," Alex muttered. She received a raised eyebrow from Kara but Steve then turned so that the Kryptonian's back was to Alex. Some of his buddies started egging him on and giving him thumbs up and he made the really poor decision to go for it.

Alex watched as, to her horror in slow motion, the overweight ex-quarterback put his hand on Kara's ass and leaned in to kiss her, tongue already extended. But before the agent could even react, the hero took Steve's hand off her backside and twisted it a little… just enough to make him gasp in pain. "I think your hand got lost," she said coolly, pushing him gently with one fingertip and sending him crashing into the table at which his buddies were sitting. Jocks, chairs, wives and drinks all upended and Alex watched in shocked delight as Kara shrugged. "I think he had too much to drink, bless him." She helped right a couple of chairs and wives and then cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I'd like to get a dance in with my wife."

Kara moved away from the table and held her hand out in invitation to Alex. Their eyes locked and the agent smiled lovingly, moving immediately to accept Kara's hand and draw her closer. The hero's arms clasped loosely around Alex's neck and they swayed together to music that brought back memories of their time in High School together. Kara's arrival on Earth had changed Alex's life forever and despite a rocky start, even right there in the hallways of Midvale High, it was something for which she would be forever grateful.

Her hand lifted to cup Kara's cheek as she leaned up a little to kiss her. "Thanks for making me come here tonight," she said. "Seeing you dump old Steve on his ass was well worth it."

"Well," Kara replied, the light glinting off her wedding ring as she scratched her forehead sheepishly. "The truth is, I've been waiting to do that to him since that time I saw him trying to kiss you at Brandon Miller's beach party."

Alex laughed. "You saw that? Wait, you weren't even there."

Kara tipped her glasses down and lowered her voice. "I see everything, Alex," she said. "I've always watched out for you. Even when we hated each other."

"I never really hated you," the agent admitted. "I've loved you for a long time."

"Me too," Kara grinned. "I'm glad we came. It's been…"

"Interesting?"

The hero glanced over to where Steve was finally getting up off the floor. "Yeah, interesting." Then she ignored that every other person in the room was watching her and Alex and just closed her eyes pressing her cheek against her wife's and humming along softly with the music.


	36. In Your Sleep

In Your Sleep

Some time in the future... Cat and Kara. SuperCat.

So Wow… I have no single clue where this came from!

* * *

Cat leaned on the wall of her private balcony, idly watching traffic in the street below as she sipped from a glass of scotch. It was dark and she was deciding whether to go home or not when a fluttering of cape and gentle touch-down of boots caught her attention.

She smiled as a pair of arms appeared on the wall next to her, connected to the body of her closest friend. "Hi," she said softly.

Supergirl bumped her shoulder gently and grinned. "Hi. You should have left hours ago."

"I needed to think about some things first," Cat replied.

"Can I help?" The hero turned around, leaning back against the wall on her elbows and watching her friend's face. Cat turned her head, once again astonished at how, in the sixteen years she'd known her, Supergirl had barely aged at all.

"I filed for divorce today." A single tear tracked down the older woman's face and she wiped it away. "He's seeing her again." She chuckled mirthlessly. "He must actually love her."

"I'm sorry," Supergirl replied, stepping forward to take her friend into her arms and hug her. She was warm and solid and always dependable, and Cat had fallen deeply in love with that, and her, over the years. Being in Supergirl's arms was a balm to her tired soul but it was also a terrible torture. She could never tell her how she truly felt about her.

"It's my fault. I can't keep lying to him and myself. I don't love him, Kara, and I'm not sure I ever did. I've been such an awful wife and I couldn't be what he needed. I'm not enough."

"No," the hero replied softly, cupping Cat's cheeks between her hands. "You're more than enough, Cat. You're beautiful and amazing."

"Don't," Cat whispered as she pulled away, moving toward the door to her office with tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sixty-six years old, Kara. I'm not that woman anymore."

But the hero stood her ground, following her friend. "You'll always be that beautiful, astonishing woman to me, Cat."

Their eyes met and held and then Cat pushed Kara back hard against the wall by the shoulders, slamming the crest on her chest angrily with the heel of her hand. "You can't do that! You can't just say that to me, Kara!" she exclaimed. "Not when I…" She stopped abruptly and shook her head.

Kara spun them around then, and pressed Cat against the wall, using her whole body. "Not when you what?" she whispered, holding her wrists as the older woman struggled against her. "Not when you want me? Is that what you were going to say? Not when you love me?"

Cat froze. "What?" she said in shock. Her hands came to rest on blue clad shoulders and she sagged against the wall, no longer struggling as Kara slowly leaned in and grazed her lips against the older woman's neck.

Then the hero kissed slowly along Cat's jaw line, little flicks of her tongue making the older blonde shiver. "Do you want me?" she asked.

"Yes," Cat rasped out, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Do you really love me?" Kara's eyes were filling with tears too. "Because I need to know if you do… that you really feel the same way I do."

"Yes… desperately and forever." Kara kissed her then, deeply and passionately and Cat fell apart, as everything she'd been holding in for so long erupted inside her. "But… how… how did you know?" she asked as they paused to gasp in some air.

Kara smiled, leaning her forehead against her friend's as they held each other. "I hear everything," she said. "And you talk in your sleep."


	37. Life - Part 15

Life – Part 15

Hey All! Just so you know, this "Life" arc is almost finished. I have maybe one or two more parts left and I'll probably close it off then. Thanks so much for your support and beautiful feedback. It's been fun writing about the Danvers family and sorry if there are any inconsistencies between parts! Superficlets will continue as long as I'm inspired though!

It had been over fifty hours and Lena had barely gotten any sleep. Alex was working with her, tired eyes carefully cataloging results and gloved hands performing test after test.

"Let's try this frequency. I think we might still be too low in the range," the LCorp CEO muttered.

"Mmmm," Alex replied. Then she lifted her head. "You know what? As much as I hate to say this, we need Supergirl to test this for real. We don't know if our readings are completely accurate. We could have solved this already."

"But… it could hurt her," Lena replied, surprised.

"I'm the last person who would ever put Supergirl in danger," the agent said softly. "But there's a lot at stake here. She'd want us to ask for help. It'll be her decision whether or not to give it."

Lena nodded her agreement and Alex tapped the comm device in her ear. "Supergirl, come in."

"Go," Kara replied. She was patrolling the city, looking for crime, but it was pretty quiet.

"Can you come by LCorp please? Lena and I need to talk to you."

"On my way," the hero replied and moments later she was striding into the lab. "Wow, you guys look exhausted," she said worriedly.

"We're ok," Alex said with a smile. "But we think you could possibly speed things up for us."

Kara crossed her arms and tilted her head. "What can I do?"

Alex stepped closer to her. "We need you to test the scattering field for us."

"Oh, of course. I can do that," Supergirl replied with a bright smile.

"If it works, it's going to hurt you," Lena said softly, reaching out to caress the hero's arm. Alex's brow scrunched into a frown.

"It's not going to kill me, right?" Kara replied, slowly easing her arm away.

"No." Lena shook her head. "But your optic nerves will send signals to your brain that are going to hurt like a bastard."

The hero's face sobered. "I know how to deal with pain," she said. "Let's get started."

Xx

Two hours later…

"Ooowwwww… crap!" Kara pressed her hand to her forehead and groaned. She was lying flat on her back on the floor. "Ok, that worked. Good job."

"Wow," Lena and Alex said in unison as they quickly crossed the lab to kneel next to the prone superhero.

"I didn't expect it to be that affective," Lena said in wonder. "It knocked you right on your ass, Supergirl."

"Yes, I know. I was there," the hero replied dryly. With Alex's help, she dragged herself up off the floor and onto her feet, feeling slightly dizzy and nauseated. "If it's even half as effective on Reign, it'll definitely give us a few moment's advantage. We're certain it'll work on her?"

Lena and Alex looked at each other. "As sure as scientists can possibly be with new technology," the agent replied with a shrug. "Certainty is a huge word in our field."

"I get it. So, we're ready for our next step. Thank you so much, Lena and Alex." She hugged each woman in turn and then smiled. "I've gotta go." She met the agent's eyes then. "See you later, Alex."

"Later, Supergirl."

Alex watched as the hero left, leaving a little wave behind. Then she turned to her friend. "So…" She cleared her throat. "You… um… like her, huh?"

Lena chuckled. "Of course I like her. She's a kind and sweet person. Everyone likes her."

"Um… no, I meant… you LIKE her."

The CEO shrugged. "She beautiful, kind and strong… and blondes are my type. But don't worry, Alex. I'm not trying to muscle in on your girl."

The agent shook her head. "Supergirl isn't… mine."

"Well, the two of you do a great approximation of it then," Lena disagreed. "Look, Supergirl told me that she doesn't date and she never lies, which leads me to believe that you're in… something… with her alter ego. You obviously know who she really is."

Alex didn't want to lie and she was sorry she brought up the subject. "I… yes, I do know who she is and yes, I'm in a relationship with her… but you know I can't…"

The CEO held up a hand. "I know. It's ok. It's Supergirl's decision to tell me who she really is, if she wants to."

Alex shook her head. "You just need to know, Lena. It's not a matter of wanting to. She wants to. But telling you everything would expose you to so much danger. And she doesn't want that. She cares too much about you to let anything happen to you."

Lena smiled at that and cleared her throat. "Well, good talk, Danvers. Guess we just need a plan to lure Reign to us now."

"Come back to the DEO with me. We can brainstorm with the rest of the team." Alex gathered her gear together as Lena agreed with a nod, and began to lock down the lab.

Xx

Kara was back at her apartment, sitting quietly on the sofa as she held Ally in her arms. So much had been happening that felt she hadn't had enough time with her daughter and she needed that time like she needed air.

"I love you, Alura", she said softly into the baby's hair. "I really want you to know that, because I don't know what's going to happen with this bad guy." She breathed in a deep breath of sweet baby smell and tears rose to her eyes. "I'm so scared," she whispered. "If I can't beat Reign, she'll kill me and I'll miss all the milestones in your beautiful life. I won't be there for your first day of school or your first kiss. I won't get to teach you how to use your powers or to nurse you through a broken heart. And God, I want all that so badly. I promised your Mom I wouldn't kill Reign. And I don't want to. But, if I have to…" She trailed off as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I don't kill, Ally." She stroked the baby's cheek. "I know it's going to sound cheesy but it's true. With great power comes great responsibility and I have to be the one to teach you that so, I promise you. If it comes down to the wire, I will choose you and your Mom over her. I will kill her."

Just then her phone rang and she grabbed it out of her back pocket, wiping at her eyes and sniffing back her tears as she answered it. "Hi, Alex."

"Are you ok? No aftereffects from the scattering field?"

Kara chuckled. "I'm fine, really. I was just…" She looked down at Ally. "Reading the baby a story."

"Cool. I miss you guys. Can you bring her by if I can't get home later?" Alex asked.

"Of course… but Alex?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'd rather you would just come home. I… I really need you right now." Kara did her best to not cry but Alex still heard the upset in her voice.

"Hold on," the agent replied. Kara waited while she heard voices conversing in the background. "Ok, I'll be there in thirty minutes. And Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you too, Love."

Xx

It had only been a few days since Kara had proposed to Alex but the agent had found that it was on her mind a lot. She was in the locker room, quickly changing into street clothes, and her mind wandered to thoughts of ring shopping. It seemed so insignificant in the wake of everything going on with Reign but then Alex sighed and shook her head. It wasn't insignificant. It was damned important. She wanted Kara to be her wife and she wanted it now, before the dark Kryptonian could do anything to make it impossible in the future. She knew she'd made Kara promise not to kill Reign but she got how her girlfriend was feeling. And she knew that, if it was necessary, she'd take the shot herself.

"Alex?"

The agent glanced up to see Lena's head poked through the door. "Hey, Lena."

"I was thinking about how to trap Reign. We already know that the containment cubes here can hold Supergirl. If we could reinforce one of those in the field, place something as bait into it and then lure Reign in, we could hold her inside it and place the scatter field around it. Reign would be blind and confined. Then we could transport her back to the DEO. That would give us time to decide what to do with her."

Alex nodded. "That sounds like a very plausible plan. What would we use as bait?"

Lena looked down. "It would have to be Supergirl, since Reign seems to be most interested in her. And she'll have to get back out of the cube before we get the containment field up. Otherwise, she'd be trapped inside with Reign."

The agent considered this for a moment. "Ok, I'll talk to her about it."

Lena nodded, then closed her eyes. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" the agent looked up from tying her boots.

"Maybe… I should be the bait? We can't risk Supergirl, she's out last line of defense."

But Alex stood up and shook her head. "No way, Lena. If you got trapped in there with Reign, you'd be dead in an instant. At least Kara has a chance against her."

"K-Kara?"

Alex eyes widened. "Shit," she said softly. She dropped back onto the bench, her head in her hands. "She's going to kill me."

Lena slowly came across the room to take a seat next to her friend. "Kara is Supergirl? You're in a relationship with Kara?" Alex just nodded. "Is… is Ally yours?" Alex nodded again. "Wow. Ok. That's a whole different conversation." Lena took a deep breath. "I guess it all makes sense now. This changes everything."

"I'm sorry, Lena." The agent took her hand, meeting her eyes. "You know neither Kara nor I would ever do anything to intentionally hurt you."

The CEO nodded. "I know. It's ok. I'm not angry." She smiled then. "You should go be with your family."

Alex gave her a hug and then stood. "Kara's upset and I think she's scared. She asked me to come home."

"Completely understandable. Tell her I love her, ok? And that I'll see her for our lunch tomorrow. She promised to bring Ally."

"I will. Thanks, Lena." The agent got up, slipped into her leather jacket and with a final wave, headed out the door. Kara was waiting for her, rocking Ally gently in her crib and got up to hug her hard when she came in the door.

Alex gasped a little. "Kara… too hard."

"Oh…" The hero eased back on the strength. "Sorry, Honey."

Alex pulled back a little and met her eyes. "So… I fucked up."

A blonde eyebrow lifted. "Oh?"

"Lena knows you're Supergirl."

"WHAT?!"

"I know. It's totally my fault." A rush of explanation spilled from the agent's mouth. "She and I were talking and she suggested that she use herself for bait for this plan she has and I said 'Kara would have more change against Reign' and it just slipped out and I'm sorry."

Kara sat back down on the couch, her eyes on the rug at her feet. "Is she upset?"

The agent shook her head and sat down beside her. "On the contrary. She gets it, Kara. I told her you were just trying to keep her safe. She said to tell you that she loves you and that she'll see you at your lunch tomorrow." Kara still seemed upset though. "Shit, Kar, I'm really sorry. It's your secret to tell."

The hero looked up then and smiled. "It's ok. It's almost a relief actually. I hated keeping secrets from her." Then she snuggled into Alex's chest. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Alex replied tightening her arms around her. "Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about too."

"Me first," Kara chuckled. "I've been thinking a lot today. Ally and I had a long talk about everything this afternoon."

"Oh yeah?" Alex grinned.

"Yep. And she and I have decided something. Even though all this Reign stuff is going on, our family is the most important thing in the world. So. We want to go ring shopping with you so that you and I can get married as soon as possible."

Alex blinked and then shook her head, a slow, wry grin spreading across her face. "Somehow, Supergirl, you've just managed to steal my thunder for the second time!"

Kara's forehead scrunched. "Huh? How?"

"Well, first of all, I was going to propose but you beat me to it. Today, I was going to ask you to go ring shopping me with so we could get married as soon as possible…"

"Oh." Kara winced a little. "Sorry?"

Alex laughed. "As long as we end up where we both want to be, it's ok with me."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Absolutely positive. Get your jacket. I'll get Ally into her stroller."

But before Alex could move, Kara slid into her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you, Danvers," she whispered.

"I love you too, Danvers," the agent replied and they lost themselves for a few intimate moments in a passionate kiss.


	38. You Shouldn't Have to Grieve Alone

You Shouldn't Have to Grieve Alone

What if Cat came back from the yurt for a reason she couldn't tell Kara during the Daxamite invasion? SuperCat.

Just another example of my wandering brain. Sorry about using Alex in this but she's really fine.

* * *

The Girl of Steel was trashed. She sat at the bar of her favorite alien dive and knocked back another shot of some green liquid that she knew could get her drunk. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top, and a leather jacket lay across her lap.

She frowned and beckoned for another shot, but M'Gann just leaned on the counter top, rag in hand and regarded her with worried eyes. "I think you've had enough," she said quietly.

Stormy blue eyes lifted. "You're not my mother. Just give me the damn shot, M'Gann."

"It won't take the pain away, Kara."

'You think I don't know that? Nothing can take this pain away. So just mind your own goddamned business." The Kryptonian slid off the bar stool and got to her feet, staggering a little as she pulled the leather jacket on… the jacket that wasn't hers. Then she tossed a couple of bills on the counter and headed out the door.

Outside in the cool air, she walked slowly along the pavement, her hands shoved deeply into the pocket of her jeans, but a heartbeat she instantly recognized invaded her senses and made her roll her eyes. "Leave me the hell alone. Go back to Washington."

"You think that, just because I happen to be waiting outside a dive bar, I'm here for you? How self-absorbed," a voice replied in a snippy tone that made Kara's eyes close. "You should know me better than that, Kiera. I'm a heartless monster, after all."

The familiar mispronunciation of her name almost broke Kara but she swallowed and lifted her chin as Cat Grant stepped out into view. "What are you doing here, Cat?"

Cat moved closer, reaching out to gently rub the hero's arm. "I came because I heard what happened. And I can't tell you how sorry I am, Kara."

Kara's reply was flat and uninterested. "Well, you know what, Cat, you should just go back to Washington and tell it to someone who cares." She stepped around the older woman and kept walking. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that." Cat looked down and examined her manicure.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Kara staggered a little and leaned against the red-brick wall to her right. "Because you care about me? Screw that. You left me, Cat, without even sending me as much as a follow-up text message." Tears spilled over and she swiped the back of her hand angrily across her eyes. "You left me alone when I needed you."

"I'm here now," the older woman replied softly.

"So, it took Alex dying for you to finally give a fuck?"

Silence stretched out between them for a long moment, but Cat didn't look away, even as accusing blue eyes pinned her in place.

"I'm not your mother, Kara," she finally replied. "I didn't take you to raise."

"No! No, I never wanted you to be that for me. Dammit, Cat, I love you!" Kara yelled angrily. "I've always loved you!" She paused then and her voice lowered. "But you just left me."

She turned and began to walk again as the words echoed around the quiet street. Cat stood watching her, hands in the pockets of her coat but then started to follow her. "Why do you think I left?" she called. "Kara? Why do you think I left?"

"Because you were bored… with CatCo, with your life… with me…" Kara replied over her shoulder.

"That was the official reason," the older woman said. "But it wasn't the real reason."

Kara's footsteps slowed, and she turned, waiting for Cat to catch up. Her metabolism was processing the alcohol and she was sobering up too. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was having feelings for you, and I had to leave."

Kara shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Do you remember when, during the Daxamite invasion, I told you, as Supergirl, that I had come back because I'd learned that the people you love are everything? That human connection was the answer to all of my questions?"

"I remember," the younger woman nodded.

"I realized in that yurt that I couldn't deny my feelings for you anymore, so I came back for you. But you were with someone else. Someone you were clearly in love with, and I couldn't get in the way of that." Cat pushed her hair back from her face. "And then, when you lost him and you were devastated, I couldn't just tell you how I felt. I wouldn't have been fair to you. So, the best thing I could do for both of us was to leave again and take the job at the White House." Cat sighed and leaned back against the wall, her hands pressed flat against it. "But, when I heard about Alex's death, I contacted J'Onn and he told me that you'd completely withdrawn, that you weren't working at CatCo or being Supergirl, that you hadn't worn the suit in weeks. He's worried about you. All your friends are." She pushed off the wall and held the hero by her shoulders. "You shouldn't have to grieve alone, Kara."

Kara was fully sober now and she took a step closer to Cat, setting her hands on the older woman's hips inside her coat. "You came back for me?"

"Yes," Cat breathed. "I came back for you."

The hero leaned even closer and rested her forehead on Cat's shoulder. "Alex died because of me," she whispered. "I didn't make it on time to save her and I'll never forgive myself."

"That's not the version of the story that I heard," Cat replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "J'Onn told me that you literally moved earth to get to her, but she died in your arms from crush injuries that no one, not even you, could have prevented."

Kara's body shook as she collapsed into tears. "I feel so hopeless, Cat. How can I save the people of National City when I couldn't even save my own sister?"

Cat wrapped the most powerful woman in the world up in her arms and let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she wiped the tears from Kara's face with a loving smile. "You are the beacon of hope for everyone in National City. They believe in you, Supergirl. Now, you must let their belief in you fuel you. You have done amazing things for the world and I fell in love with you because of that."

"You fell in love with Supergirl," Kara replied but Cat shook her head and smiled.

"No, I fell in love with all of you." She drew the hero's face closer and kissed her softly on the lips. "Please let me love you."

And for the first time in the weeks since Alex had died, a small, hopeful smile made its way to Kara's lips.

"Ok."


	39. Life - Part 16

Life – Part 16

A plan, a marriage and an untimely interruption.

* * *

It was slightly surreal. Kara and Alex were sitting in the National City Mall's food court, their hands joined on top of the table as they gazed at their matching rings, which were round-cut diamonds with platinum bands, one half-carat each.

Kara sighed and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder happily, leaving a little kiss there too. "This is almost incredible."

Alex chuckled as she let her cheek rest against Kara's soft hair. "Why incredible?"

"Well, I never thought we'd be together like this. I'd wished for it for so long, but I'd finally let it go. Then we had that one night together and I got pregnant with Ally. It all seems so…"

"Like it was supposed to happen?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Do you really think that?" Kara sat up straighter in her chair, meeting her lover's brown eyes. "Because I do."

"Yeah, I do. We've ended up together after a series of events that started with the destruction of Krypton. I mean, what are the odds that your parents chose Earth, you got trapped in the Phantom Zone so you didn't have to raise Kal after all, you were taken in by my family and after all that, we also fell in love." Alex shrugged. "Just almost unbelievable."

"I guess," Kara replied with a little giggle. "Also, my body stole your DNA, don't forget. I'm not sure we'd be where we are now, if I hadn't got pregnant."

The dark agent smiled. "I'd like to think that we'd be together. I think I would have removed my head from my butt at some point."

That elicited a full-on belly laugh from the Kryptonian which woke Ally up. She began to cry and shoot heat vision into her glasses. Kara clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, Baby," she said, stroking the top of the little one's head. "Go back to sleep."

"So, when do you want to have the wedding?" Alex asked, tucking Ally's blanket up under her armpits.

Kara looked down at her ring, moving it in the light to make it sparkle. "I think we should do it as soon as possible. We can do it at town hall with our friends and family as witnesses. If I'm going to die, I want it to be as your wife and we can't wait around, Alex."

"You're not going to die," Alex said pointedly but then sighed. "I feel the same way." She nodded slowly. "We have no clue what's going to happen with Reign." She had explained Lena's plan to Kara and the hero had agreed to be the bait. "I think we should do it this week. Lena will be ready with the containment unit and scattering field by the weekend."

"Ok, let's do it," Kara agreed with nod.

xx

Kara, once again, recognized what an amazing person Lena Luthor was. She was nervous going to lunch, unsure of how the L-Corp CEO would be feeling. Kara had been lying to her essentially for a long time and now that Lena knew her secret, Kara was unsure how to move forward.

She needn't have worried though. She parked Ally's stroller next to their table and was just about to say hello when Lena stood and pulled her into a long hug. "I don't want this to be awkward," the dark-haired woman said, squeezing tightly. "I get it, Kara, and we're fine. I love you, you know?"

"I love you too, Lena," the Kryptonian replied with a little hitch in her breathing. They let each other go and sat, facing each other, their hands joined across the table. "I just want to say I'm sorry… and thank you for being you. And for helping with all this… stuff…"

"I want rid of our friend as much as you do, Kara," Lena replied, retrieving her hands and taking a sip of her wine. "She's causing way too much trouble for my taste."

"Indeed," the hero replied with a chuckle. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," Lena replied. "What is it?"

"Alex and I are getting married this week. We're doing it at City Hall first and I'd like you to be one of the witnesses but, if we ever get an opportunity to have a bigger wedding, I'd like you to be my bridesmaid. Will you do that for me? If I don't die, that is?" Kara's smile was self-deprecating.

Lena sighed. "Kara, you're not going to die but yes, I'd be honored to be your bridesmaid."

"Thank you," the hero grinned. "Awesome!"

The rest of the lunch flew by, with Lena cooing over Ally and holding her in her lap almost the entire meal and, when they parted company, Kara felt like their friendship was stronger than it had ever been.

"I loved spending this time with you," Lena said as Kara was settling Ally back into her stroller. "See you at the... um... project... tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," Kara replied with a grin. They strolled outside and shared a hug before going their separate ways.

Xx

"Once I hit this button..." She indicated a command on her tablet. "You'll have two seconds to get out," Lena explained as Supergirl and Alex stood with her, reviewing the plan. The shield had been reinforced around a containment unit and Kara had exhausted herself trying to break through it without success. "If you're trapped inside with Reign, I won't be able to get you out without releasing her too."

"I understand," Kara replied seriously, folding her arms across her chest.

"Then," Lena went on. "Once the scattering field is in place, she'll be completely blind to everything going on outside. We'll be able to move her to the containment area safely." She paused then. "Kara, we need to make a decision now. If you do get trapped inside with Reign, what do you want me to do?"

Alex and Kara exchanged looks, then Alex spoke up. "Get her out of there..."

But Kara put a hand on her girlfriend's arm and shook her head. "No," she said softly. "Don't let either of us out."

"But Kara..." Alex protested.

"I know," the hero nodded. "I know what could happen but, if we let her go, we might never capture her again. This is our best shot at stopping her."

Unhappily, Alex nodded and then walked away. Lena looked down. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Alex and I both know the risks that come with this job," the hero replied. "We have to live with that every day. She knows I'm right but she doesn't have to like it and I respect that."

"I'm with Alex on this one," Lena said with a shrug. "But it's your decision, Kara. I'll do whatever you ask of me."

The hero smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. "Thanks, Lee."

"Supergirl?"

Kara turned to find J'Onn watching them from the doorway and with a final smile to Lena, crossed the room to meet him. "What's up?"

"Kara," he started. "You're a mother now. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The Kryptonian shook her head. "Jeez, everyone is seriously trying to talk me out of this plan. J'Onn, it'll be fine. I'll get Reign into the containment unit and get out before Lena activates the containment field. Two seconds is a lifetime for me at super-speed."

"I know," J'Onn nodded. "I'm just making sure that this is what you want."

"It is," Kara answered firmly. Then she patted his broad chest. "Now, get into your suit. We have a wedding to get to."

This brought a smile firmly to the director's face and he squeezed Kara's shoulder gently. "I believe your wife-to-be is getting ready. I'll change and bring the car around front."

Xx

 _The car_ turned out to be a convoy of three DEO Suburbans carrying the brides-to-be, Lena, Cat Grant, Eliza, Ally, Winn and J'Onn along with two agents for security, to City Hall. Alex had their marriage license in her pocket and her knee was bouncing constantly, to the point where Kara put her hand on it with a smile. "Are you that nervous about marrying me?" she asked.

"No," Alex replied softly. "I'm not nervous about marrying you at all."

"Then why the knee?"

"I'm excited, not nervous."

Kara grinned happily and kissed her cheek. "Good."

Once inside the building, they climbed the stairs to find the right office and checked in with the receptionist. There was one couple ahead of them so they took seats in the waiting area. Eliza paced back and forth with Ally in her arms, giving Alex and Kara some space to just be together.

Both women were dressed in pantsuits, Kara's light grey with a light pink silk shirt and Alex's dark grey, with a white tuxedo style shirt. "You look beautiful," Alex whispered to her fiancée. "I love you so much."

"Ditto," Kara replied with a little grin. "I'm so freakin' excited, Alex."

Just then, the office door opened and the judge beckoned for them to enter.

"Kara Danvers and Alexandra... Danvers? Correct?" he asked when everyone had crowded into his office. "Quite the coincidence that you already have the same last names."

The brides shared amused looks. "Yes, Sir," Alex chuckled. "Here are our IDs and marriage license."

The judge looked over the documentation and nodded with satisfaction. "I see you brought some witnesses. I need each of you to provide ID and print and sign your names on this sheet."

Once the paperwork was all in order, the witnesses lined up at the back of the room and Kara and Alex stood in front of the judge, holding hands.

The judge smiled. "I was going to ask you to join hands but you beat me to it. We're all here today to stand as witnesses to the marriage of Kara Danvers and Alexandra Danvers." He looked around the room. "Do we have rings?"

Lena and J'Onn stepped forward, each carrying a small velvet box. "Yes, Sir."

"Excellent." The judge looked to Kara. "Kara, repeat after me."

Kara listened to the judge and then spoke in a clear voice. "Do you, Alexandra Danvers, take me, Kara Danvers, to be your lawful wedded wife?" Lena passed a wedding band to her and she slipped it onto Alex's finger.

"I do," the agent replied with a huge smile.

"Ok, Alexandra, repeat after me." But before the judge had even finished his part, Alex had taken the ring from J'Onn and slipped it onto Kara's finger. "Kara, I love you so much. Will you take me as your lawful wedded wife?" she said, her voice breaking with emotion.

"I love you too, Alex," Kara replied. "And yes, I most certainly will!"

Everyone laughed as the judge nodded. "I now pronounce you spouses. Congratulations and you may kiss, as brides!"

Kara and Alex kissed gently as everyone clapped and cheered for them and they were suddenly enveloped into a group hug that took their breaths away.

However, the festivities didn't last long because Kara, Alex, J'Onn, Winn and Lena's phones all sounded at the same time. J'Onn called into the DEO, his face turning sober as he looked at Kara and Alex.

"It's Reign."


	40. You Shouldn't Have to Grieve - Part 2

You Shouldn't Have to Grieve Alone – Part 2

In this part, we'll learn more about how Alex died and about what Kara has been doing since. It might be a bit sad to read.

This one got away from me. I guess there'll need to be a couple more parts!

* * *

Cat shivered a little as she stood in the circle of Kara's arms. "You're cold," the hero murmured. "We should go. Do you have a car? I'm not sure I should fly."

"My driver is waiting around the corner," Cat said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Home," the hero replied. "I haven't been there for a while."

"Where have you been staying?" the older woman asked as she caressed Kara's back.

"At Alex's." The hero closed her eyes and sighed. "It's the only place I could be alone and still feel close to her."

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Cat asked, her green eyes hopeful.

"But we haven't had a date yet," Kara teased, her sense of humor making a momentary appearance. But then she clapped her hand over her mouth, as if ashamed that she'd felt a moment of happiness.

"Hey," Cat soothed, taking Kara's hand away and kissing it. "It's ok. Alex would want you to be happy. You know that." Cat slipped her arm into Kara's and guided her back toward her car. "Are you sober now?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Kara nodded. "The buzz doesn't last that long."

The driver was waiting at the car and he opened the rear door to let Cat slide in, followed by Kara, who seemed a little uncomfortable. Cat didn't touch her, but a few moments later, Kara's hand made its way onto her knee and she covered it with her own, scooting a tiny bit closer in the process.

It was a quiet ride after the hero had given her address to the driver. Kara didn't feel like talking. She hadn't really felt like talking much at all since the moment Alex had died, right in her supersuit-clad arms. She remembered the moment all over again…

All she could do was scream, as pain more intense than that from kryptonite had ripped through her chest. Her heart was crushed, the way Alex's body had been. She remembered J'Onn dropping to his knees next to her, tears streaming down his cheeks and she'd wanted to kill him… wanted so badly to strangle him with her bare hands for sending her beloved sister into danger… for getting Alex killed. It was all she could do to hold back her heat vision from melting his face off. She only stopped herself because the part of her that WAS Alex told her to.

Cat's gasp of pain broke her out of the memory though, as the older woman squeezed her hand. "Darling, not so hard," she said.

"Fuck," Kara swore, snatching her hand back. She looked down guiltily at the red finger marks on her friend's knee. "I'm sorry. Shit, Cat, maybe you shouldn't be around me right now."

"You've apparently been taking language lessons from a sailor while I was gone," Cat chuckled. "I've never heard you curse before."

"A lot of things have changed," Kara replied, slightly sheepish. Apparently, Cat's opinion still mattered a lot to her.

The car pulled up outside Kara's apartment block and the women got out, the driver nodding at Cat's murmured instructions and pulling away immediately. "I've never seen your place before," the older blonde said as Kara led them to the elevator.

As they moved along the corridor to the hero's apartment, her footsteps slowed. "Cat," she said. "I… I'm not sure we should go in there."

"Why?" Cat asked gently.

"I… I came here right after she died. I don't remember… it might be…"

Cat held out her hand. "Give me the key."

"But… it might not be safe, I wasn't in my right mind… I… might have destroyed stuff. I just can't remember." Kara was getting more agitated, but Cat just stood with her hand out until the hero finally deposited her keys into her palm.

"Thank you." Cat moved to the last door on the corridor as Kara indicated and slid the key into the lock. She entered tentatively, looked for a light switch and steeled herself for devastation but, when she flipped the main lights on, she looked around the open space and let out a breath in relief. Everything looked ok. "Kara, it's ok. You can come in."

The Kryptonian stood on the threshold for a moment and then stepped inside, surprised to see that she hadn't done any damage. "I don't even remember being here except for one thing." She moved further into the room and nodded, pointing at the floor. Cat moved to see what she was pointing at.

"Oh, Kara…" she murmured as she moved across the living room and knelt next to the charred remains of Supergirl's suit. The only part that was undamaged was the cape. She looked up at her friend who was standing stock still, her hand over her mouth. Cat got up and went to her. "Talk to me, Darling."

But Kara just turned away and wandered into the kitchen to pull two glasses from the cabinet. She poured a measure of scotch into one and some green liquid into the other before bringing both glasses to the couch. Cat joined her there.

Kara REALLY didn't feel like talking but she saw how worried her friend was, so she tucked her legs up under her and leaned against Cat's shoulder. "It was a massive sink hole caused by an alien weapon," she began. "I told Alex not to go in. I had flown the alien out of the city and into the atmosphere and I was on my way back. I told them to wait for me but J'Onn…" She took a sip of her drink and her face hardened. "They made the decision not to wait because there were kids on a bus, teetering on the edge of the road where the collapse had happened. Alex got on board the bus and J'Onn was trying to hold it in place, but it overbalanced and fell down into the hole."

She started to cry and for a while, she couldn't speak. Finally, she knocked back the rest of her drink and wiped at her eyes. "When I got there, the bus was upside down and had been crushed by the rocks and earth that fell in on top of it. I dug through as fast as I could, and I pulled out body after body, to pass back to J'Onn to bring to the surface. She was the last one, Cat. She was wrapped around a little girl, who was alive somehow and clinging to her. But I knew Alex was dead. I couldn't hear her heartbeat and I knew. That little girl was the only survivor." Cat wrapped her arms around her friend and held her as she cried again. "I… I can't breathe, Cat. I can't breathe. God, it hurts so much."

"I know, Darling." the older woman whispered. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember," Kara said quietly. "I don't need to."

"Yes, you do," Cat said firmly. "Let's go to bed."

Kara nodded wearily and she stood up, tugging Cat to her feet. "I'll get you something to sleep in," she said. "The bedroom is over there. I'll take the couch."

"No," Cat replied. "I want you with me, Kara, please?"

"But…" Kara looked toward the bedroom and then back at Cat.

"I just want to be close to you. I don't think I could sleep if you weren't beside me."

Kara nodded and turned off the lights before leading Cat by the hand into the bedroom, which was separated from the rest of the apartment by a curtain. It wasn't long before they were changed and climbing into Kara's bed together.

The hero lay on her back, staring at the ceiling with Cat lying next to her. "I don't know how to do this without her."

"Do what, Darling?"

"Alex taught me to be human. She taught me everything. She trained me when I first came out as Supergirl. I just feel so lost without her."

Cat's hand found hers in the darkness and laced their fingers together. "How's your Mom?"

"I… I don't know…" Kara replied. "I left Midvale right after the funeral."

"You haven't spoken to her?"

"No, she's called about thirty times," Kara said, her lips pursing. "But I haven't been able to pick up. I have over a hundred missed calls on my phone."

"Kara…" Cat said gently. "You know that withdrawing from the world is not helping. Part of grieving is making it through each day without her. It's working through being in the places you went to together and being with the people she loved. They're grieving too."

"I'm so furious at J'Onn, I don't think I could even look at him."

"Ah," Cat said. She turned onto her side and snuggled against Kara's arm, feeling the goosebumps as she pressed her lips against the Kryptonian's soft skin and smiling as she sucked in a surprised breath. "I can understand why you feel that way but let me ask you something. You know Alex better than anyone. Even if J'Onn had told her not to get on that bus, would she have listened to him?"

Kara knew what Cat was asking and she also knew the answer. She closed her eyes and turned her head to press a kiss against Cat's forehead. "No, she would've done it anyway."

"There's no one to blame here. Alex was trying to save those kids and she succeeded in saving one. That life will go on because of her. J'Onn was trying to help her. You were trying to help her. It just went bad, Kara."

Kara turned onto her side to face Cat. "I know you're right but I'm so angry. I just can't be around people right now. Cat, it's not safe."

"Then stay here with me until you feel ready."

"In this bed?" Kara asked with a little smile.

"If you want to. I don't have to be anywhere."

"Is... is it ok if I kiss you?"

"Of course it is."

Cat's night vision had adjusted enough to see Kara's face coming closer and she cupped the younger woman's cheek, caressing it as their lips met. The kiss was barely that, at first, but then their lips met again, and it deepened until they were both breathless and touching each other with wandering hands.

"Sleep now," Cat finally said, easing back on the intensity. "We can talk more tomorrow. But, if it's ok with you, I'll call a couple of people just to let them know where you are and that you're ok."

"Ok," Kara replied in a small voice. "Maybe tomorrow, I can talk to Eliza."

"I think she'd really like that," Cat nodded, letting her fingers riffle gently through the younger woman's hair. "Goodnight, Kara. I love you."

"I love you too," Kara whispered in return.


	41. You Shouldn't Have to Grieve - Part 3

You Shouldn't Have to Grieve Alone – Part 3

Somewhat of an alien anatomy class ;-) Be prepared.

* * *

Kara was sitting on her window sill with her knees tucked up and her hands circling a cup of coffee when Cat wandered into the living room to find her. The older woman moved across the room and squirmed into a spot between Kara's legs with her back pressed against her chest as the Kryptonian put her cup down and wrapped her arms around Cat instead.

They watched the sun rise in silence, but it was comfortable and after a few moments, Kara's lips found Cat's neck, making her shiver a little. "I slept last night for the first time since Alex died," she said quietly.

"How were you even functioning?" the older woman asked as she stole her friend's coffee mug and took a sip. She winced at the overly-sweet taste and set it down again.

"I… I can't die a natural death," Kara replied slowly. "At least that the theory. I can't starve to death or die from thirst or sleep deprivation. My cells don't die if I'm under a yellow sun. If a train hits me, it bounces off me. I can't be shot or crushed or…" She stopped talking for a while. "And I apparently can't die from a broken heart," she finally finished. "As much as I've wanted to over the last few weeks."

Cat sucked in a breath, her hands clamping down on the hero's forearms. "I don't want you to die," she said. "I'm not sure I could…" Her voice's trembling stopped her.

"Don't worry," Kara replied softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

The older woman nodded and then turned to straddle Kara's lap and wrap her arms around her neck, hugging her hard and then resting her head on her shoulder. The Kryptonian's hands slipped under her shirt and softly caressed her back. "I missed you so much," Cat murmured. "I kept telling myself that I had done the right thing, that you were too young for me and that I'd end up ruining your life." She chuckled a little. "But then I realized that both of us deserved the chance for you to make that decision for yourself."

"Always trying to protect me," the hero replied with a little smile.

"As you always tried for me," Cat nodded. "But when I saw how much you loved Mon-El…"

"I did," Kara said. "I was so deeply in love with him that I couldn't see that he really wasn't good for me. But you… YOU are good for me, Cat Grant."

"What would Alex think?"

Kara shook her head, tears spilling over as she hugged Cat almost too tightly. "She'd just want me to be happy." She pulled back a little then. "I can't BE happy right now, Cat, but I hope you understand that I AM happy you came back and I'm so happy that you love me. Does that make sense?"

The older woman chuckled. "Oddly, it makes perfect sense," she replied. She pecked Kara's lips. "I love you." Then she kissed Kara again, running her tongue along the younger woman's bottom lip and pulling a little gasp from her. Their kiss deepened, and it was Cat's turn to gasp as Kara's tongue slowly caressed the roof of her mouth. She ran her hands across the hero's shoulders and down her arms, loving the softness of Kara's skin and the outline of well-defined biceps that flexed under her hands. "You are so gorgeous, Kara," she said as her eyes met her friend's blue. "But maybe we should stop now."

"No," Kara whispered. "I don't want to stop. I want to feel alive with you, Cat. Please?"

Cart's eyes softened, and her reply was a single word. "Bed."

Kara's body was on fire, her eyes squeezed closed, and her hands clenched in her sheets as Cat stroked a part of her anatomy that wasn't exactly like a human female's but wasn't unlike it either. It was an organ slightly larger than the clitoris but was in roughly the same spot. Cat was intrigued and as she touched her lover, she watched her for reactions, learning as she went.

Kara was, by far, the sexiest woman she'd ever made love with and, as she kissed and sucked the younger woman's breasts and nipples, the organ moved under her fingers, making her pause and grin. "Wow," she murmured, sliding down Kara's body to get a closer look and realizing that it was visibly throbbing. She placed a kiss on it and Kara groaned, sitting up and leaning on her elbows

"As amazing as that feels," she said. "I know it's different. You don't have to…" But a moment later, she collapsed back onto the bed as Cat's tongue circled it, and then her mouth closed fully around it and sucked. Kara hand moved to Cat's head, caressing the nape of her neck as her breathing came in ragged gasps. "God, I love… you, Cat."

Moments later, the force of Kara's orgasm caused her back to arch off the bed and Cat blinked as the area around the Kryptonian's eyes turned red for a few seconds before fading again as she managed to maintain control of her powers. The older woman crawled back up Kara's body to lie next to her, caressing her stomach as she waited for her to open her eyes. "You ok?" she asked softly.

Kara nodded and blinked her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said, wrapping Cat up in her arms. "That was… wow… intense."

"You didn't scare me," Cat replied. "I was just a little amazed."

"Really? Amazed how?"

"You're essentially a goddess, Kara. You have these amazing abilities and when I see them, I'm just so thrilled by them."

The Kryptonian took a breath and her face darkened a little. "I'm… I'm an alien, Cat, not a god. I'm not like you or anyone else on this planet except for my cousin. I might have these amazing abilities, but they couldn't help Alex, could they?"

"Kara, I'm sorry," Cat said, placing her hand on her lover's chest. "I didn't mean…"

"No," Kara interrupted. She picked Cat's hand up and kissed it. "I'M sorry." She sighed and closed her eyes "I'm just having a hard time forgiving myself."

"Darling, why don't you call Eliza this morning?" Cat suggested, kissing Kara's shoulder.

The younger woman nodded. "Yeah, is it ok if I call her now?"

"Of course," Cat smiled. "Why don't I get us some coffee and breakfast… let you have some privacy."

Kara ran her fingers through Cat's hair, smiling at her gratefully. "Actually…" she said. "All that can wait for a little while." And with a grin, Kara rolled Cat over and started her own exploration of the female anatomy.

"Hi Eliza, it's Kara."

"Oh my God, Sweetie. I'm so glad you called. I've been so worried about you."

"I'm so sorry," the younger woman blurted out, her voice filled with tears. "It's my fault. I couldn't save Alex. I wasn't fast enough."

"What? No! No, Baby. None of this is your fault."

There was quiet for a long moment as Kara cried and Eliza just waited.

"I miss her so much, Eliza."

"I do too," her foster mother replied. "Can you come to Midvale? I'd like to talk to you in person. I really need to hug you."

"Can… can I bring someone?"

"Your boyfriend? I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"My… um," Kara replied, uncertain of what to call Cat. "I… Cat Grant came back. We're… together."

"I see," Eliza replied. "Of course you can bring her, Sweetie."

"We'll probably drive," the younger woman added. "I don't have my suit. I need a new one."

"Ok," Eliza agreed. "Just let me know when you're coming so I can get the guest room ready for you both."

"I'll call you back. And… Eliza? I'm sorry I ran on the day of the funeral."

"I know, Baby. Call me soon."

"I will. Bye."

Kara hung up the call and then dialed the next person she needed to speak to.

"Kara, oh my God, are you ok? I'm so happy you called."

"I'm ok, Winn" Kara replied. "I'm just at home. Sorry I haven't called. It's been a tough few weeks and I was so angry, I was afraid to be around people."

"No," Winn replied. "I totally get it."

Kara nodded to herself. Winn's issues with his father gave him a unique insight into the anger she was feeling. "I know you do," she replied. "I'm going to come in to the DEO soon but in the meantime, could you do me a favor please?"

"Anything," the agent replied. "Name it."

"I… I need a new suit. I burned the other one with my heat vision the day Alex died."

"I also totally get that," Winn said. "Sure. I'll have it ready for you tomorrow. I've actually been working on one with some enhancements, including a Kryptonite shield. It was going to be a surprise."

"Wow, thanks," Kara replied with a smile. "I appreciate that."

"Let me just ask you one thing," the man asked. "How do you feel about pants instead of a skirt? I made both but…"

"Pants sounds great," the Kryptonian chuckled. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Winn."

"See you then. Kara, bring the cape!"

"Will do."

Kara hung up the call and padded barefoot out of her bedroom to find Cat seated at the kitchen island, laying out coffee and some breakfast bagels. "Hi," Cat said with a smile.

"Hey." Kara kissed her temple and took a seat beside her. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I was on the phone with Winn. He's got a new super suit almost ready for me."

Cat nodded. "Did you speak with Eliza too?"

"I did." Kara took a bite of her sandwich and hummed softly. "Yum. I'm starving. She asked if I'd go to Midvale. I told her yes and asked if you could come with me. She said yes, of course." She paused. "But only if you want to, Cat. No pressure."

"Of course I'll come with you," the older woman replied. "I'm here for you. Whatever you need, Darling." Kara carefully set her bagel down, her eyes straying to the bedroom and back to Cat, who started to laugh. "Oh, it's like that, is it?"

A burst of superspeed later, they were kissing in the center of Kara's bed.

"Wow," Kara breathed as she took in Supersuit 2.0. "Winn, this is amazing."

The suit was a cross between Kara's original one and Superman's. It was a one-piece, textured-leather jumpsuit with the same colors, v-shaped belt and House of El crest as her original design. Her boots were similar but redesigned for extra knee armor. They were also slightly platformed to make her seem taller.

"I'm glad you like it," Winn replied with a big smile. "The Kryptonite shield is working too. It stays on whenever you're wearing it, so you can't be blindsided. The suit also auto-zips up and down the back. You just have to hit a button inside your belt."

"That's fantastic," the Kryptonian laughed. "Cat will be so happy."

"Cat?" Winn frowned. "Cat's back?"

"Long story," Kara shrugged. "But yeah, she's back and we're… together."

"Together?" The agent lifted a finger. "Together as in…"

"Sleeping together… girlfriends…" Kara sighed. "Not really sure. it's very new."

"Uh…whh…uugghhh… wow, congratulations." Winn scratched his cheek awkwardly. "I did not see that coming."

"Me neither," the hero admitted. "But I'm very happy that it did."

She suddenly heard a new heartbeat and turned to find J'Onn standing in the doorway. Their eyes met and held and then Kara's feet were moving her across the room so she could fit her body against his taller one and hug him hard. "I'm sorry," she said. "For not calling. For not being here."

"You needed time. I get it," the director replied. "I missed you, Kara."

"I was angry at you as much as I was at myself," the hero added. "But I know this wasn't your, nor anyone else's fault. Alex did what Alex did best. Saved lives."

J'Onn nodded. "Alex was the best person I've ever known."

"Me too," Kara whispered. She cleared her throat then. "What do you think of the new suit?"

The director smiled widely. "I think it needs a test fly."

The hero grinned. "I think you're right!"


	42. Life - Part 17

Life – Part 17

Getting near the end of the Life story, Folks. Sorry I've been slow to update. Life is busy right now!

* * *

Kara was in the air, flying next to J'Onn in his Martian form and heading for command, the rest of the DEO team from the wedding party following close behind. Alex was out of the Suburban almost before it had stopped and ran full tilt to command ops, arriving just in time to see Kara disappear out the balcony door and shoot into the sky.

The agent jammed a headset into her ear and began examining the data on the screens in front of her. "Supergirl, Lena is deploying the containment unit right now. It's loaded onto the truck and she's travelling with it. E.T.A. fifteen minutes."

"Copy," Kara replied, as she sharply turned a corner and passed between two buildings. "Does anyone have eyes on Reign?"

Alex checked with the agents working the boards but each one shook their head. "Not yet but we'll find her."

"We have to find her before she… OOOOFFFF…"

The line went silent and Alex pressed her finger to her ear, trying to hear any sounds from her line with her wife. "Supergirl? Supergirl? KARA!" Then she heard a groan.

"Ugh… I think I found her."

xx

"Ugh… I think I found her." Kara groaned and picked herself up out of the crater in the pavement, wiping blood from a laceration to her forehead out of her eyes. She staggered a little but then took a breath and squared her shoulders, gritting her teeth and balling her hands into fists at her sides as she got a single word out. "Bitch!" Her cape billowed around her in the breeze and she cut an impressive figure of anger.

Hovering above her, Reign threw her head back and laughed. "How many times do we have to do this, Kara Zor-El?" she asked, adding a couple of unhappy headshakes for effect. "You know you cannot beat me in a physical fight."

"Whether that's true or not, I'll never stop trying," Kara replied with frown. She lifted her fists and shot forward, catching the dark Kryptonian in the chest and shoving her backwards into the nearest building. They crashed through walls, glass and furniture, sending people scattering as a path of destruction was left in their wake. Kara flew as fast as she could, feeling Reign's hand push against her face in an attempt to stop her. With a roar of rage, the hero slammed them both to the ground on the other side of the building, creating another crater, this time with Reign on her back and Kara on top of her, hands closed around her throat. "I don't want to do this, Sam. If you can hear me, FIGHT!"

A feral grin crossed the dark Kryptonian's face. "I have told you, Kara Zor-El," she wheezed. "There is no Sam. There is only Reign." She grabbed Kara's wrists and bucked, trying to push her off but the hero held on, pinning Reign to the ground as hard as she could.

"Supergirl!" Kara almost jumped with fright as Alex's voice sounded in her ear. "We have the containment cube in place. It's two north blocks from you."

"On my way! Be ready!" Kara pulled her fist back and slammed it into Reign's face, over and over, adrenaline taking over and rage driving her. She hit the dark woman until she was semi-conscious, then grabbed her by the front of her suit and super-sped them to the predefined location for the containment cube.

She could hear Lena issuing orders to her team from a safe position in a nearby building and then, in her ear, heard the confirmation she'd been waiting for. "Supergirl, GO!"

There were DEO agents waiting in strategic positions and, as Kara flung her away and onto the ground, shot Reign with Kryptonite gas grenades. The green gas swirled around the dark Kryptonian and she double over and coughed as she tried to get back to her feet. But Kara held her breath and grabbed the front of Reign's suit again, lifting her off the ground and looking her right in the eye. "You know," she said as the gas dissipated. "If you hadn't threatened my family, you might actually have had a chance at winning today. But there is NOTHING fiercer than a mother protecting her own."

For a moment, Reign sneered at Kara but then her face relaxed and she blinked. "Ruby." The word was barely more than a whisper, but it made the hero stop dead.

"Ruby? Who's Ruby? Samantha, is that you?" She lowered the woman to the ground and took her gently by the shoulders. "Sam? Alex, I think this is Sam."

"Supergirl," Reign replied, her eyes fading from red to brown. "Where's Ruby? Where's my daughter?"

"Oh my God," Alex exclaimed through Kara's earpiece. "Get her into containment before we lose her. Now, Kara!"

"Right!" The hero gently wrapped her arms around the terrified human and flew them to the containment unit. "Sam, I'm going to help you, but I need you to stay in here until we work all this out, ok? Please, stay with us. Keep thinking about Ruby, ok?"

Sam nodded, pulling her black mask off and wiping tears from her face. She stepped into the containment unit and the forcefield shimmered. Then the scattering field moved into place and Kara could no longer see the woman inside. She bent over, her hands on her knees and just breathed, her head and hand aching as her injuries started to make themselves known, now that the adrenaline in her body was dissipating.

Then Lena was there, pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly and pulled back a little to examine the split knuckles of the hero's right hand. "These might be broken."

"I've been better," Kara admitted as she let herself lean tiredly on her friend. "But I'll be ok as soon as I can get on the sun lamps for a while back at the DEO."

"Let me get the containment unit loaded and we can go back," Lena replied.

Kara nodded tiredly and sat on the ground, cradling her right hand in her left. As she rested, some bystanders tentatively approached her to her if she was ok. She smiled at them and stood up, waving before turning and following Lena. Letting the public see her in a weakened state probably wasn't the best idea, in her mind.

Just then, a black Suburban pulled up and Alex jumped out, running around the car to pull Kara into her arms. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Kara smiled.

"Your head," Alex said softly, examining the gash across Kara's forehead. She noted that it was already beginning to heal.

"It's ok. I have a hard noggin," Kara replied with a shrug. "Is Ally ok?"

"She's fine," Alex replied with a big smile. "And she's going to be fine, now that you've captured Reign." Lena waved at them and climbed into the cab of the truck that was carrying the containment unit back to the DEO, so Alex guided her wife to the passenger side of the Suburban and helped her get strapped in. "I'll take care of your injuries when we get back to base," she said. "Just relax, ok?"

"People should really see me fly away," Kara said as her eyes drifted shut.

But Alex just smiled. "You just defeated the latest scourge on the city. I think they'll give you a break this time."

xx

J'Onn stood next to Alex as they eyeballed the containment unit, arms folded and eyebrow lifted. "Think that's still Samantha Arias in there?"

"If it's not," Alex replied. "Reign is being awfully quiet."

"How's Kara?"

"Hurting," Alex sighed. "But she has some of her swagger back. She was pretty scared going into this and she almost can't believe she won. She's sleeping under a high dose of sunlight to help her heal."

J'Onn nodded. "I'm glad she's getting her confidence back. I know it's been hard on her."

"It has. I'm glad we got married before the fight," the agent replied. "Thanks for being my best man by the way."

"Nothing could have made me prouder," the big man rumbled in reply as he put an arm around her. "Sorry the wedding got cut a little short."

Alex sniggered. "The look on the judge's face as we all galloped out of there. Poor Cat. Left holding the baby." She sighed then. "Speaking of the baby. I'd better go pick her up. Kara is going to want to hug her when she wakes up." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text off to her wife's boss. "I'll be back shortly and then we can lower the scattering field and see who's awake in there."

xx

A couple of hours later, Kara was awake and almost completely healed. She was lying on her side, tickling Ally's belly as the baby kicked her legs and arms in the air. Alex was lying behind her, grinning over her wife's shoulder as Ally gurgled a conversation with them.

"She's so cute," Kara said softly. "I'm glad she still has both of her parents this evening."

"Me too," Alex replied, dropping little kisses on Kara's neck just above the neckline of her DEO issue t-shirt. "And I wish we could stay here forever but…"

"But…" Kara agreed. She lifted Ally and handed her to Alex. "We have to see a containment unit about a prisoner."

When they'd dropped the baby off with Vasquez, they head to the containment area. Lena was there with J'Onn, scanning readings and making sure her equipment was working as designed. "I have good news," she said in a relieved tone. "I've been in communication with Sam. She's confused and wants to be let out of the cell, but she seems to be fully herself. She keeps asking about her daughter."

"Did we find her?" Alex asked. "Ruby, I mean."

"Yes," Lena nodded. "She's been staying with her grandmother for the past few weeks. She's safe."

"Good, can we get her here? Just in case Reign reappears. Having Ruby here might bring Sam back," J'Onn asked.

"J'Onn…" Kara began softly but the Martian held up his hand.

"Last resort only. I don't want Ruby seeing her mother like that any more than you do. We'll only bring her in if it's absolutely necessary."

"Agreed," Kara and Alex replied together.

"Ok, Miss Luthor," J'Onn said, turning to the LCorp CEO. "Please drop the scattering field."

Lena looked down at her tablet and hit a button combination that made the field around the containment unit shimmer and then disappear. Inside, Samantha Arias was sitting on the floor with her back against the glass wall, her knees bent, and her face buried in her hands.

Kara stepped forward, non-threatening in her sweatpants and t-shirt. "Sam?"

The woman's head lifted slowly. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around the room. "Am I a prisoner?"

"I'm so sorry," the hero replied with a shake of her head. "I want nothing more than to let you out of that cell but we can't risk Reign coming back."

"Reign is the reason I've been having the blackouts?" Sam asked, brown eyes filling with tears. "My doctors couldn't find any reason why I was losing time."

Lena stepped closer then. "Sam, I've been running tests on your blood and they've been coming up with some strange results. It seems that you're partly Kryptonian. From the planet Krypton, same as Supergirl here."

The dark woman snorted. "I was adopted but I don't think it was because I came from another planet."

The blood tests don't lie," Lena replied gently. "You ARE partly Kryptonian."

"What I don't understand," Alex added. "Is where Reign went. She's been bragging that Sam was gone. Where is she now?"

"The forest," Sam replied. "I can remember bits and pieces of being in a misty forest. Wandering around on my own. Maybe she's there while I'm here."

All eyes turned to Lena, who shrugged. "Physically, it's not possible since they're sharing a body. But mentally, it could be true. Sam may have banished Reign there because the memory of her daughter was stronger than our evil Kryptonian realized. Almost like the personalities of someone who suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"Huh…" Kara uttered, crossing her arms and nodded. "So how do we keep Reign in the forest?"

"Only Sam can do that," Lena replied. "We need to keep her present with us while I run more tests to see if we can separate them."

J'Onn nodded then. "Ok, I want someone with Miss Arias at all times. If she's not sleeping, she's talking."

Alex and Kara exchanged nods. "We'll take the first shift."


	43. Life - Part 18

Life – Part 18

Alex and Lena come up with a potential solution to save Sam. Ruby finally finds her Mom. And lots of faux science ensues.

This is the second last chapter of Life, Ladies and Gentlemen. The next chapter will be the conclusion! I made up all the science in this chapter. Lena would be appalled.

* * *

Kara was the only person that J'Onn would allow to go inside the containment cube with Sam. She had to escort the half-Kryptonian to the bathroom, keeping up a stream of conversation as she waited outside the stall. She brought Sam her meals and listened to her as she talked about her daughter, Ruby. The pride in Sam's eyes when she talked about her little girl made Kara yearn for her own.

Across the room, Alex and Lena were working together to come up with a solution for keeping Reign away… permanently. Cisco and Caitlin had come back to help too but had been called back to their Earth for a DeVoe emergency.

"Supergirl?" Sam asked softly as their conversation lulled.

"Hmmm?" Kara smiled as she glanced at the dark-haired woman.

"I… hurt you, didn't I."

The hero sighed softly and nodded. "You got me pretty good," she admitted. "I was out of commission for a couple of weeks."

"I'm so sorry," Sam whispered. "I'm not… I normally wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't even spank my own kid."

Kara chuckled. "It's ok," she said, shifting a little and leaning back against the containment unit's glass. "I know it wasn't you. I took care of the bad guy." She paused then. "Actually, YOU took care of the bad guy. This could have gone very differently if you hadn't fought against Reign."

Sam nodded. "My memory is getting clearer. I was in the forest, wandering around in the mist and I was thinking about how much I missed Ruby. Then I started to hear voices. At first, they were really far away and I had to strain to hear but then, as I concentrated more, the voices got clearer and I heard someone say something about a mother protecting her own. I felt this surge of anger and need to see my kid, to make sure she was alright, and then… I was suddenly looking down on you."

"Huh," Kara grunted thoughtfully. "Reign has nothing she cares about enough to make her stronger than you. Your love for your daughter and need to protect her will always beat Reign in a battle of wills."

The dark woman shook her head. "I don't know if that's necessarily true," she admitted. "I… I think… I think I can feel her. She has this internal rage that burns really hot. She feels hard-done-by. She really feels like what she's doing is right and everyone else is destroying her chances at succeeding." She sighed heavily. "And she's particularly pissed off at you, Supergirl. She can't understand why you'd want to stop her. I think she'd be happy if you'd join her." Sam rested her head back against the glass. "What if she forces her way back to the surface?"

"We'll raise the scattering field again and trap her in here," Kara replied. "But, Sam, I need you to tell me right away if you think she's surfacing."

Sam nodded and was quiet for a while. Then she grinned. "So, you and Agent Danvers, huh?"

Kara's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious. You look at each other like there's no one else in the room," Sam laughed. "Come on."

The hero sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ok, well, if you're not together, you should be," Sam pointed out, just as Alex turned her head and smiled at Kara from across the room.

"We're both… in a relationship," Kara replied carefully.

The dark woman snorted. "I'm curious to know when Supergirl has time to date."

"She doesn't," the blonde replied, shaking her head. "But her alter ego does. I'm actually married."

"I see," Sam said, pursing her lips. "Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"I am," Kara replied with a big smile.

"Supergirl?"

"Excuse me," the hero said as she got up at Lena's wave and headed to her. "Whatcha got, Ladies?"

Alex handed her tablet to Kara. "Lena has an idea about how to separate Sam's mind from Reign's and to trap annoying, dark and deadly somewhere else for good."

"Right," Lena went on. "So, the Kryptonian mind, like the human mind, operates on a certain frequency. Electrical currents carry signals at a certain wavelength. I've taken readings from both Reign and Sam and I noticed that they're each unique so…" Lena took a deep breath. "I have a… theory… that I can capture Reign's mind and move it to a different vessel, essentially an AI of sorts where all she can do is exist." She paused. "Assuming you don't just want her dead."

Alex and Kara exchanged a meaningful look. "No," the Kryptonian replied. "We don't want her dead."

Lena's tone gentled. "I could look at a rehabilitation plan for her with a view to letting her be mobile inside an android of some sort in the future."

Alex nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Kara crossed her arms. "So, what's the next step?"

"Well firstly, I need to build an AI sophisticated enough to hold her. Once I have that ready, we can hook Sam up to a mind transference apparatus of some sort, which I also have to invent, so I can evict Reign permanently." Lena tapped a few buttons on her own tablet. "I have some ideas, but I need some development time. Oh, and I also need to talk to Sam to make sure she's ok with everything."

"How much development time?" Alex asked. "I'm just worried about Sam trapped in that damn cell."

"I know…" Lena gazed across the room at Sam, who was watching them with an eyebrow lifted, and smiled at her. "I am too."

Alex and Kara exchanged another meaningful look, stifling smiles of their own. "Ok," Kara said firmly. "We need a new Sam plan."

"What if we converted one of the small training rooms into a living space for her," Alex suggested. "We can set up the forcefield and scattering field emitters inside it. The room one floor up, has a small bathroom in it too so we'd only have to bring her meals. She'd be comfortable, and we'd be safe. Let me discuss it with J'Onn and, if he agrees, get the ball rolling."

"Ruby should also be here soon. We need to set up somewhere for her too," Kara pointed out. "I'd suggest she stays with us but secret identity and all that."

"She can have my quarters here," Alex said with a shrug. "I barely ever use it these days and it's pretty close to that training room."

"Great idea," Lena praised.

"Ok, cool. I'll run all this by J'Onn." Alex nodded and headed out of the room.

"In the meantime," Lena added. "I need a shower and some sleep. I'm going to go home for a few hours. I'll be back."

"Ok," Kara smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Lena. You have no idea how much your help means to us."

The LCorp CEO grinned. "I'm already thinking about the medical uses for a mind transference machine. Imagine if we could move a quadriplegic's mind into a mechanical body of some sort? It could give them a new lease on life."

"True, it really could. Alright, Miss Luthor, get some sleep and we'll see you later."

"Bye, Supergirl." Lena lifted a hand and waved at their guest. "Bye, Sam!"

"Bye, Lena!"

Kara strolled back to the containment cell and slid down it to sit on the floor. "So… we have a plan. We're just getting sign off from Director J'Onzz and then we'll fill you in."

"Cool," Sam replied. She rubbed her cheek nonchalantly. "So… Lena… Is she single by any chance?"

The hero chuckled. "As a matter of fact, she is."

"Cool."

The women's attentions were distracted by the entrance of someone new into the room and then Ruby Arias was running to her mother, slamming hard into the containment unit to get to her. "MOM!"

Sam immediately collapsed into tears as she pressed her hand against her daughters on the other side of the glass. "Oh my god, Baby, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much," she got out in a tear-filled voice as she dropped to her knees. "Are you ok?"

Ruby nodded but she looked around the room suspiciously. "I'm ok… but… why are you here, Mom? Are you sick? Who are these people? Where did you go? I've been so worried."

Sam nodded. "I know, Baby. I'm here because I'm sick and these people are working on a way to make me better. But I have to stay in here for the moment so no one else gets sick. These nice people have arranged for you to be able to stay here with me." She looked at Kara for confirmation and the hero nodded and moved a little closer, offering a smile.

"Hi Ruby, I'm Supergirl."

The look she received was one of disbelief and Ruby looked to her Mom for confirmation. Sam chuckled and nodded. "Her suit's at the dry cleaners."

Kara laughed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, unfortunately it's not as indestructible as I am."

Just then, Alex reentered the room and trotted to her. "Hey there, Ruby. I'm Alex. I'm a friend of your Mom's and Supergirl's."

Ruby smiled, a little more comfortable than before. "Hi Alex."

The agent grinned and then turned to Sam. "So, we're setting up somewhere a little more comfortable for you. Same containment protocol but at lease you'll have a bed, TV, bathroom and some space to move around. I also have a room for Ruby that's just down the hallway from where you'll be, so she can visit… if you feel up to it."

"And," Kara added. "When Lena gets back, we'll talk about her plans to… help you get better." She crouched in front of Ruby and took her hand. "Your Mom is strong, Honey, and we're doing everything we can to make her better. Ok?"

"Ok," the girl replied. "Do you know how long it will take?"

"Alex, Sam and Kara exchanged looks. "Not yet, Baby," Sam answered, "But I promise you, we'll get through this."

Xx

Three Months Later

Ruby was sitting at a desk in one of the smaller meeting rooms with her teacher. After a month of development, Lena had been close but still not finished building the AI and transference device, so Sam had asked for her daughter to be home schooled. Now, though, Lena had made significant strides and was in the final testing stages for the process. She had also made significant strides in becoming closer to Sam. There was a mutual understanding that, if not for Sam's containment, they'd already be dating.

Ruby sighed and chewed on the end of her pencil as she listened to her teacher, an older DEO agent who'd worked undercover as a teacher before. Everyone at the DEO was nice to her, especially Supergirl, Alex and Lena, but she was tired of being at the base. She missed her old friends and school. Alex had taken her out for ice-cream a few times and Supergirl had brought her favorite foods from wherever she asked but it wasn't the same as getting to do that stuff with her Mom.

It was late afternoon when the door opened and Alex stuck her head into the room, interrupting her lesson. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. Ruby, I just wanted to tell you that we're going to be trying a new treatment on your Mom, and I wanted to see if you'd like to see her before we start. She's not going to be in her room when you're finished with school."

"Yes, I'd like to see her," Ruby replied. She got up and excused herself, joining Alex. "Is there a risk of her dying?" she asked quietly.

The agent sighed. "Well, every big medical procedure comes with risk, Honey, but we're going to do our absolute best to make this as easy for your Mom as possible."

They reached Sam's quarters and knocked on the door before entering. She was dressed in a hospital gown, barefoot with her hair hanging loose around her face. She looked tired, but she smiled broadly when she saw her daughter. "Hi, Rubes."

"Hi, Mom," the girl replied. "Time for the treatment, huh?"

"Yeah, Baby, it's time," Sam replied, trying desperately not to cry. "Alex and Lena are going to do their best to cure me, but I just want you to know how much I love you." She sank to her knees and pressed against the glass separating her from her daughter, desperately wanting to hug her. "And how proud I am of you. You're going to grow up to be an amazing woman."

"I love you, Mom," Ruby whispered. "I'll be waiting for you when you're finished."

"I know you will." Sam stood up again and straightened her shoulders, perching her fists on her hips in superhero pose. "Arias women are warriors. It's time for us to be brave."

Ruby copied her mother's stance and nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Now, go on and get back to school. I'll see you later on," Sam said, barely holding her composure.

"I WILL see you later, Mom," Ruby replied firmly. "It's going to be ok."


	44. Life - Part 19

Life – Chapter 19

Last one, Guys! Thanks for supporting me through this journey!

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked softly as Alex locked one of Sam's hands to the bedrails with Kryptonite handcuffs.

"Nervous, but anxious to get this over with," the half-Kryptonian replied. "One way or another." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Reign is antsy. She's trying to fight me now."

Alex frowned. "I wonder if she knows what we're doing. May be that she can hear from the forest like you could, Sam."

"Or maybe she's just tired of being wherever she is," Kara added as she entered the room in full supersuit. "If she makes an appearance I'll be ready for her."

"We should get started," Lena interjected. "We're going to need all the time we can get."

"Right," Alex agreed as she started to cuff Sam's other hand, but the dark woman stopped her.

"Wait… just… one minute please." Sam looked at Lena, then sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her in for a kiss while Alex and Kara turned their eyes to another part of the room."

When the kiss finally ended, Sam grinned broadly. "Now I have something else to fight for."

Lena laughed and shook her head as Alex cuffed Sam's free hand. "I'll be waiting on the other side for you, Samantha Arias. Don't leave me hanging." She took a breath then and moved to the small table next to the bed. On it was a small rectangular device with two leads coming out of each of the narrow ends. Next to it sat a sphere with two small ports, which was cradled in a frame of some sort. "This…" She pointed at the box device. "Is the Bridger. I'll come up with a cooler name for it later. It's going to bridge the gap between Reign's mind and the…" She pointed to the sphere. "AI storage device."

"Cool. What does the thing around the AI storage device do?" Kara asked.

Lena grinned sheepishly and shrugged one shoulder. "Stops it from rolling off the table."

Kara frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh."

Sam sniggered. "Exciting."

Lena sniffed and ignored her. "Anyway, we need to bring Reign forward so the device can find her unique signature. Then it will capture the signals and route them through to the AI storage. Essentially Reign will have a new home. The AI is smart enough to be able to communicate her thoughts through a voice synthesizer, but we'll have full control of the volume... so to speak."

Sam nodded. "And your tests have been successful?"

Lena nodded. "All of them. There are five smaller units that successfully held the minds of two rats, two cats and a rather large dog."

"How do you know they were successful?" Alex asked curiously.

Lena scratched her cheek. "Uh… the AI barked." She lifted a hand then. "Don't worry, I put them back."

"Right." Kara chuckled. "Ok, let's go ahead then. Sam, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sam replied.

Lena picked up the Bridger and attached the first set of leads to Sam's temples. Then she connected the second set of leads to the AI and hit a button combination on her tablet to turn the Bridger on. "Ok, Sam. Just relax and let go. Let Reign come forward."

"Ok." Sam squirmed a little to get more comfortable, then closed her eyes and exhaled. Her breathing slowed as she relaxed and her body went completely limp for a moment.

"Is she sleeping?" Kara whispered. She was standing away from the bed on account of the Kryptonite handcuffs.

Lena was watching the readings on her tablet. "No…" she replied. "I can see some subtle changes." She tapped a few buttons and then grimaced. "Get ready, Kara."

Supergirl nodded and moved to the head of the bed, ready to grab Sam's shoulders. "Got her."

"Ok, ok," Lena said nervously. "She's coming." But to everyone's surprise, Sam's eyes opened, glowing red as a sneer twisted her lips.

"She's already here."

She tried to sit up but Kara grabbed her and pulled, keeping her pressed against the bed. "Reign, don't fight," the hero urged. "I don't want to kill you."

Reign laughed and pulled against the cuffs, breaking them easily and grabbing Alex by the front of her jacket with one hand. "Let me go, or this beloved human of yours dies." Her eyes started to glow with the first stage of heat vision and Alex's eyes widened in reaction.

Kara was torn and sent a pleading look at Lena who was tapping furiously on her screen to initiate the transfer. The hero made a split decision and leaned her weight on one of Reign's shoulder at the same time as slamming her hand down over the dark Kryptonian's eyes.

She cried out in pain as the full force of the Reign's power seared her palm, but she held on until Alex got out of her jacket and to safety. "Fuck… fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Kara's hand was already covered in angry welts, but it began to heal as she shook it. Reign laughed again and struggled against Kara with all her strength. "Lee… now would be a good time to do this," the hero got out from between gritted teeth.

"GOT IT!" Lena exclaimed, and she punched one last button. Reign went rigid like an electric shock was flowing through her and began to shake uncontrollably. "Dammit," Lena swore as she adjusted the settings. "Don't you fucking die on me, Sam," she muttered. "I swear, if you die, I'll kill you myself."

Alex moved closer and watched as Reign's shaking subsided and her body relaxed. Kara slowly leaned back and stood, letting her hands hover over the dark Kryptonian's shoulders until Alex stepped around the bed to examine her burnt palm. "Is it working?" she asked as she nodded in relief that her wife's skin was already mostly healed.

"I think it's finished," Lena replied, a little in awe as the transfer confirmation reading on her tablet turned green.

The room was completely quiet as Alex reached out to check Sam's neck for a pulse. "She's alive," she murmured.

Just then the AI's artificial voice sounded out, making them all jump. "Where am I? What happened? Why can't I see? RELEASE ME!"

Kara shrugged. "I think it worked." She leaned down then and stroked Sam's cheek. "Samantha? Can you hear me?"

But there was no response. Sam's body was limp and unmoving. "Sooooo…" Alex began. "What now?"

Lena was tapping buttons and examining readings again. "There's… nothing…" she said after a moment, looking between Alex and Kara with tears in her eyes. "I thought… I thought once Reign was gone that Sam would just come back."

"But… how would Sam know that Reign is gone?" Kara asked. "Oh Rao, what if she's wandering around waiting for us to bring her back?"

"Kara," Lena got out through gritted teeth. "You're not helping right now." The hero frowned but nodded and took a step back as the LCorp CEO moved closer to the bed and took Sam's hand. "She told us that if she listened really hard, she could hear voices in the mist. We need to guide her back." Lena lifted Sam's hand and kissed the palm. Then she spoke loudly and firmly. "Sam, Reign is gone. You can come back now." She glanced at her tablet but there was still no brainwave activity. "Sam, can you hear me? You can come back now!"

Kara and Alex exchanged looks as the reading remained silent.

"Sam, please," Lena went on, her tone pleading. "Please don't leave me. You need to come back, right now."

The reading on the tablet blipped.

"Sam?" Kara chimed in. "Your daughter is waiting here for you. Ruby, Lena, Alex and me. We're all waiting for you. Please come back."

There was another blip but nothing significant.

"Alex, go get Ruby," Lena suddenly said. "It was Sam's need to see her daughter that brought her back before."

"Yes, YES!" Alex exclaimed as she ran out of the room, returning only moments later with the younger Arias in tow.

"Ruby," Kara said as the girl reached her mother's side. "Your Mom is ok, but we need her to wake up. Can you talk to her? Can you try to wake her up for us?"

Ruby nodded. "I'll try," she said as she took her mother's hand. "Mom? Can you hear me? I need you to wake up now, ok? I need you to wake up, so we can go home together. I miss you so much."

Lena's eyebrow lifted as the readings on her tablet blipped again… and again, faster this time. "Keep going, Ruby," she urged as she watched.

"Mom? I want us to get out of here and go get ice cream and… swim in the ocean and… relax in the grass together at the park and read a book. I want Lena and Alex and Kara to come with us."

Kara and Alex shot shocked looks at each other that Ruby knew Supergirl's identity.

"I want you to take me to school and for us to cook dinner together at night. I want us to have a normal life, Mom. I love you so much and I need you."

Lena smiled as her tablet began to beep urgently. Sam's brainwaves were off the chart now and, as she looked up, the half-Kryptonian's eyes began to flutter.

"Lena," Alex said.

"I see it," the CEO replied. "She's waking up!" She circled the bed and took Sam's other hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss it. "Please, Sam, come back to us."

Samantha's muscles began to tense as she slowly regained consciousness and after a couple more minutes, her eyes opened, and she smiled at her daughter. "Rubes," she said softly. "Hi Baby."

"MOM!" Ruby leaned down and pressed her lips to her mother's cheek. "You're ok. Alex and Kara and Lena saved you."

"You helped too, Ruby," Alex praised with a big smile. "Hey, Sam. Welcome back."

"Reign? Is she gone?" Sam asked, her eyes moving to Lena, who smiled and nodded as she reached out to stroke the half-Kryptonian's hair back from her forehead.

"Yes. Her consciousness is in the AI storage unit. She'll stay there until we figure out what to do with her."

"Thank you," Sam replied looking at them all in turn. "Thank you all so much. You saved my life." Then she looked specifically at Lena. "Dinner tomorrow night? We deserve a proper first date."

"Yes, we do," Lena grinned. "And yes, dinner would be great."

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked. "Do you need to get some sleep?"

"No, actually," Sam replied. "I think I'd just like to take Ruby home. And… Kara? Your identity is safe with Ruby and me. I promise."

The hero smiled broadly. "I had no doubt of that… but thanks for saying it."

Xx

It was very quiet. Alex was lying on her side and she relaxed back fully against Kara's chest as she closed her eyes. They were cuddled together in bed with Ally lying in front of Alex. Kara's arms were around Alex's waist, one hand rubbing her stomach and the other rubbing Ally's.

"I feel like I can finally breathe again," she murmured as she peppered little kisses along Alex's neck and shoulder. "I don't think I actually realized how scared I was of Reign."

"I think that's the most amazing thing about you, Kara." Alex smiled as she turned her head and kissed her Kryptonian's nose. "No matter how scared you are, you always step up."

"Well, you're biased," Kara replied with a laugh. "Not that you're wrong. I AM pretty darn amazing."

"And humble," Alex teased. "But seriously though, I'd like Ally to have both of her parents for as long as possible so, let's try to stay out of trouble for a while, huh?"

The hero's eyes widened innocently. "Us, get into trouble? NEVER!"

"Right." The agent poked her wife's hip. "You're the biggest troublemaker of them all!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!

"ARE TOO!"

Ally woke suddenly, fussed and shot heat vision into her glasses.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna make another baby?"

"Uh…"

"I'll get the condoms."

The sound of quiet laughter lulled Ally back to sleep.


	45. You Shouldn't Have to Grieve - Part 4

You Shouldn't Have to Grieve Alone – Part 4

Kara finally makes it back to Midvale with Cat in tow.

Just a tiny piece to wrap up this arc. I know y'all were fairly upset about Alex so let's not prolong the agony, eh?

* * *

Kara paced back and forth on the beach in front of Cat, who was shivering a little in a cool sea breeze. "What should I say to her? I pretty much abandoned her when she needed me."

"Well, I'm not sure she sees it that way," Cat replied with a shrug. "Women our age tend to understand when people are hurting and need some time alone."

"But I left without even saying goodbye. I just… walked right out of the cemetery after Alex's coffin was lowered." Kara buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "I have no idea how Eliza is even speaking to me, let alone letting me come here."

"You're her daughter," Cat replied softly. "Do you think that, even if Carter hurt me worse than anyone else, I'd just turn my back on him? Our children are everything, Kara."

The Kryptonian nodded and took Cat's hand. "I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting any longer," she said, leading her lover up the steps from the beach and through the yard until they stepped up onto Eliza's front porch.

The door immediately opened, and Kara's foster mother grabbed her by the front of her supersuit and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you," she whispered as the younger blonde dissolved into tears and clung to her as if her life depended on it. "I'll always love you, Kara, no matter what."

"I'm so broken, Eliza," Kara sobbed. "I've been so lost without her and I'm not sure I'll ever fully find my way back."

"You will, Sweet Girl," Eliza replied, rubbing Kara's back gently under her cape. "It's going to take time and a lot of tears and talking things out… but you will."

Cat had turned to look out over the ocean and give them a small piece of privacy. She leaned on the porch's railing and closed her eyes, remembering Alex Danvers, as one of the bravest women she'd ever had the privilege of knowing, even if it was only during mind control and Daxamite crises.

She was drawn from her thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned to smile at her lover. "Doing ok?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Kara replied as she wiped away the last of her tears. "We should get you in out of the chill. Eliza's gone to make some coffee."

"Perfect," Cat replied. She pressed against Kara's side as they strolled together into the large kitchen and took seats at the table there. A few moments later, Eliza took a seat across from them and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Cat."

"It's good to see you too, Eliza," the Press Secretary replied. "I'm so, so sorry about Alex. She was one of the best and bravest."

"She was," Eliza nodded. "She gave her own life to save a child. It's what she would have wanted. To die saving lives. Wherever she is now, I know she's happy."

Kara smiled. "She's a member of the House of El. She's in Rao's light."

"Right," Eliza agreed. "She's probably up there bossing everyone around."

Kara laughed softly but sobered then. "Eliza, I really am so sorry I just left the day of the funeral. I felt… I felt if I didn't get away that I'd just shatter… or maybe explode into fury, and it's not safe for humans when a Kryptonian feels that way." She closed her eyes. "I flew into the upper atmosphere that night. I was going to keep flying out into space, but I kept thinking about what I'd made Alex promise when I was flying Fort Rozz into space that time. I made her promise to be happy and to find someone to love and I had this terrible feeling that, if I just let myself drift away, that I'd be letting her down. That she would want me to have those things for myself."

"Looks like you found them," Eliza said with a little grin as she watched Cat watching Kara. "It's quite obvious that you two were made for each other."

"I think we were," the hero agreed. "I don't there's anyone else in the world who could deal with us."

"Agreed," Cat chuckled. She accepted a cup of coffee from Eliza and sipped it thoughtfully. "You raised two amazing women, Eliza."

"I can't take any credit for that," the older Danvers replied. "They did that themselves."

The three women smiled at each other and then toasted Alex with their coffee cups. And for the first time in a long time, Kara felt hopeful for the future.


	46. I'll Teach You

I'll Teach You

Kara's upset that she doesn't know how to kiss and Alex steps up to teach her.

Just a little bit of Sunday night, teenage-Kalex fluff based on a Tumblr general writing prompt.

* * *

Alex sat up as the quiet creaking of floorboards stirred her from a restless doze. "Kara? Where are you going?" She watched as her adoptive sister slid into her jacket and reached for her backpack.

"I'm gonna skip class today," the young alien declared, a nervous excitement lacing her words. She'd never done anything like it before and she was very curious to find out what it was like.

The older Danvers rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed. "It's Saturday. There's no class to skip, Dumbass."

Kara frowned and looked at the calendar on the wall. "Oh… crap. Well… huh…" She set her bag on the floor and sat down on her bed, dejected. "I can't even get the day of the week right." She lay down then and turned away from Alex.

The dark-haired girl wanted to roll her eyes again but an unusual ache in her chest made her get out of bed and move across the room to climb into Kara's bed. She pressed against her sister's back and wrapped her up in a hug. "Sorry, I made fun of you," she murmured. "I know you're just trying to fit in."

"I don't feel like I'll ever fit in," came the quiet reply. "This world is so… hard."

"It's hard for human teenagers," Alex agreed. "I can't even imagine what it must feel like for you."

Kara nodded. "I feel like everywhere I turn I'm in someone's way or I'm doing something wrong." The Kryptonian rolled over and fitted herself tightly against Alex's chest. "I don't even know how to kiss. I broke Tony's nose when he tried to kiss me. I'm sixteen years old and I don't know how to do it. I'm so embarrassed." She started to cry, and Alex pulled her even closer.

"I'll teach you." The words were out of Alex's mouth before she'd even realized they were coming.

Watery blue eyes lifted slowly. "You… you'll teach me? How to kiss?"

"Um… yeah." The older Danvers took a deep breath and then blew it out. "Yes, I'll teach you how to kiss," she said more confidently. "Pretend I'm Tony, only don't break my nose, ok? I have no idea how we'd explain THAT one to Mom."

Kara giggled and nodded. "Ok, I'll try not to."

"If it helps, put your hand on my cheek and move really slowly, ok?"

"Ok," Kara breathed. She pressed her hand as gently as she could against Alex's cheek, feeling the skin move as her sister smiled. Sister… Kara suddenly wondered why that term felt wrong to her. Maybe it was because sisters were rare on Krypton? Her thumb moved slowly across Alex's lips and she felt a small puff of air escape them. Then she pressed her lips gently against her sister's, lingering for a moment before easing back.

Alex's eyes were closed and they remained closed for a long moment before fluttering open. "Um…" the older girl swallowed. "You… um… good. That was… was good." Her hand was moving up and down Kara's back in a soothing motion.

"Your nose is still intact," the Kryptonian grinned. "Can I try again?"

"Sure," Alex smiled.

Kara nodded and moved closer again, pressing her lips one more against the older girl's but this time, to her surprise, Alex's hand moved to her cheek and she kissed her back. It was gentle and brief, but it made Kara's breath hitch and her hand caress her sister's cheek. They parted for a moment but then came back together and the younger girl made a strange sound when she felt the tip of Alex's tongue run across her bottom lip. She immediately broke the contact. "Alex, what…?"

Alex shook her head. "Sorry, too much too soon, I'm sorry."

"That's what that feels like?" Kara whispered, a little in awe. "Wow."

"Was it… did it feel ok?" the older girl asked shakily, brown eyes seeking.

"I feel… weird," Kara replied. "It's… it feels like the air is thinner."

Alex chuckled. "I didn't even really kiss you properly," she said. "Do you want to know what that feels like or do you want to stop?"

"I… think I want to know," the Kryptonian replied softly. "Can you show me for real?"

"Yeah, I can show you," Alex whispered. Their lips met again, this time the contact firmer and, as their heads tilted, Kara instinctively parted her lips to accept the older girl's tongue. After a moment, she met it with her own and Alex's hand moved into her hair to hold the back of her head as their kiss deepened. Soft moans filled the room and then breathless gasps followed as they parted and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well…" Kara whispered, her eyes bright as she kissed the older girl's nose. "I don't think I want to kiss Tony anymore." Alex dropped her hand from Kara's face and looked away. The blonde girl sighed. "Sisters aren't supposed to do this, are they?"

"No," the older girl replied. "They're not supposed to." She smirked then. "But… really… are we really sisters?"

Kara just grinned.


	47. Kara Doesn't Love Alex Like THAT

Kara Doesn't Love Alex Like THAT

Just dropping in with a quick lunch break ficlet. Musings about Kara.

* * *

Kara was absolutely positive that she didn't love her sister like THAT. She'd decided on that after a high school dance, where Alex had playfully slow-danced with her when she'd had no date. Kara had wanted to kiss the older girl so badly that she'd almost, ALMOST said fuck it and gone ahead. But that wasn't because she loved her like THAT, right?

Kara was positive that she didn't love her sister like THAT. She'd decided that again, two years after the school dance, when she'd visited Alex in college and they'd playfully danced together at a frat party. The look in Alex's eyes when they'd pressed close together certainly hadn't given her any encouragement. Those brown eyes had conveyed so much emotion… but Alex didn't love her like THAT either, right?

Kara was mostly positive that she didn't love her sister like THAT. Now that she didn't see Alex as much and went on dates with both nice and sleezy men, she didn't spend as much time thinking about her sister as she had before. Right?

Kara was sure she didn't love Alex like THAT. Even though the thought of losing her in a plane crash had driven her to out herself to the world as an alien. Sisters do that for each other, right? And sisters argue over risking themselves for each other. Yeah, of course they do. Nothing strange there.

Kara was mostly sure she didn't love Alex like THAT. So what, if the word 'sister' had stopped making sense to her? And so what, if that leather jacket and jeans combo the agent favorited made Kara's mouth dry and her heart pick up a little. Alex was an attractive woman. Totally normal, right?

Kara was beginning to wonder whether or not she loved Alex like THAT. Sure, she felt jealous that Alex had started dating Maggie but… no… that was just because Alex had less time for sister nights now, right?

Kara was trying to figure out whether or not she loved Alex like THAT. Watching the agent kissing someone else… was it really tearing a hole in her chest and making tears collect in her blue eyes? Was the anger and jealousy she felt just because Alex had stopped attending their sister nights or was it something else?

Kara was beginning to think she loved Alex like THAT. The stubborn agent had been trapped on an alien ship that was about to catapult her light years across space. Losing Alex was unthinkable to Kara so she dug down into the very bottom reserves of her powers and stopped the ship until it could be returned to Earth. She'd wanted to kiss Alex so badly and she'd had to reach back down into those reserves to stop herself.

Kara thought she loved Alex like THAT. Alex had been kidnapped and Kara had worked with Maggie to find her and get her back. But when Alex and Maggie had reunited… and hugged… and kissed like it was their last kiss, Kara had to look away, so she could try to manage the hurt and anger and longing she felt. That mix of emotions, more than anything to do with Mon-El, confused her.

Kara knew she loved Alex like THAT. Truthfully, it was a knowledge she'd had for a long time, ever since that first high school dance back in Midvale. Alex was free, having broken up with Maggie. Kara was free too, now that Mon-El had returned to the future. Everything had changed but…

Alex definitely didn't love her sister like THAT…

Right?


	48. Alex Doesn't Love Kara Like THAT

Alex Doesn't Love Kara Like THAT

katie1370 asked for a continuation. Here we go!

* * *

Alex knew without a shadow of a doubt that she didn't love Kara like THAT. Even after the high school dance where she wanted to kiss the younger girl on the dancefloor when she playfully dipped her. Nah, that was just the heightened emotion of the moment, right?

Alex was completely certain that she didn't love Kara like THAT. Especially when the younger girl climbed into bed with her and sobbed her heart out over the loss of her entire world. No, Alex would want to hold anyone close and stroke their hair if they were crying like that… For sure.

Alex was convinced that she didn't love Kara like THAT. She knew it because she never spent any time watching Kara walking on the beach in a two-piece bathing suit while she was pretending to surf. Yeah, her sister was Kryptonian perfect but… nope, Alex definitely wasn't looking.

Alex was pretty sure that she didn't love Kara like THAT. Comparing her sister to Vicky Donahue and finding that Vicky came up short was completely normal… despite the fact that Alex loved sleepovers at Vicky's house. Kara was an amazing alien. Duh!

Alex was almost confident that she didn't love Kara like THAT. Sister night, when they both ended up in National City, was definitely NOT the most important thing in her life. Alex had friends, hello! Yeah, they happened to be secret agents that no one knew about but her. But that was beside the point.

Alex was roughly certain that she didn't love Kara like THAT. Worrying about your invulnerable sister getting hurt while stopping a bank robbery was also completely normal. She just worried in general. Like any sister would do for her little sister. Alex was beginning to hate the word 'sister'. It just didn't sound right.

Alex wasn't thinking about loving Kara like THAT. Instead, she was thinking that losing her to the Black Mercy was NOT going to happen… that there was NO WAY that her fake-Kryptonian family was keeping her. NO WAY was Alex going to lose the one person in her life that knew her better than anyone else. NO WAY that she wasn't going to fight with everything that she was to rescue the woman she lo… her sister.

Alex thought that she didn't love Kara like THAT. After Maggie had woken her up to her sexuality, she didn't think at all about with whom her first time with a woman could be. Maggie was wonderful and Alex wanted to date her. But, Rao, she missed sister night.

Alex didn't love Kara like THAT. There was no way she was jealous enough of Mon-El that she wanted to stab his eyes out with a spoon. Nope. He was just generally annoying.

Alex wondered if maybe there was a chance that she loved Kara like THAT. After she'd been almost whisked away in a space ship and had watched Kara almost solar flare to save her, she'd wanted nothing more than to soothe away the crinkle between the hero's eyebrows… to hold her solid body close and take solace from it. But Maggie had been there to hold her as Kara had looked on with a small smile on her lips and blue eyes full of sadness.

Alex began to believe that she loved Kara like THAT. Kidnapped and left to die in a slowly-filling water tank, she thought about her life. Yes, she loved Maggie but the connection wasn't the same. She simply wanted Kara. In those moments that may have been her last, she'd wanted to taste those Kryptonian lips, feel steel muscle and soft skin under her hands… run her fingers through unbreakable, yet silky soft hair.

Alex believed, with everything she was, that she loved Kara like THAT. After the smackdown Kara had received from Reign, all the agent wanted was for her hero to wake up. Every second of every moment, Alex's hands wanted to touch Kara's face and, through sheer force of will, bring her out of her coma. Her breakup with Maggie over having children was... Alex wasn't even sure that Kara wanted children. She wanted Kara anyway.

But did Kara love Alex like THAT?

* * *

"Hey," Alex said brightly as she dropped onto the long couch next to the unknowing love of her life. "Helluva day. Hungry?"

Kara grinned widely, wrapping her arm around Alex's shoulders and snuggling up. "Always, you know that."

"Usual chinese order?" The agent had pulled out her phone and was bringing up the app. She glanced at Kara and the emotion in her sister's eyes took her breath away. "Uh…" A tiny sound escaped her throat.

"Alex, what are we… why are we…" Kara swallowed nervously and took Alex's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "Why are we not together… like THAT."

For a long moment, the agent just held eye contact with her superhero. "Do… do you want to be together like THAT, Kara?"

"I want anything you're willing to give," the Kryptonian replied. "I've gone through the last decade trying to rationalize my feelings for you. I don't want to do that anymore. I watched you die today…" She held up a hand. "…don't ask… and I don't want to rationalize this anymore. I just… I'm in love with you, Alex. I always have been."

Brown eyes softened, and Alex slowly leaned closer, bring her hand to Kara's cheek to caress it gently. "Ditto," she whispered against the lips of her dreams.


	49. The Rubik's Cube

The Rubik's Cube

Kara is bored. Alex tries to find something for her to do.

Hi folks. Just dropping off a little Saturday ficlet. I'm working on a couple of bigger stories but they aren't ready for posting yet. Thanks for reading and supporting me! Paula.

* * *

Alex was studying. At least she was trying to but Kara wasn't making it easy.

"Alex, I'm unoccupied."

With a long suffering sigh, Alex turned in her chair to pin her newly fostered sister with an exasperated look. "Kara, you're driving me crazy. I have a quiz tomorrow and I need to study! And the word is bored. You're bored."

The Kryptonian sighed. "Apologies. When I don't have something to do, I think about Krypton and it hurts."

Alex wanted to be annoyed. She resented this alien addition to her family who had unceremoniously been dumped on her to take care of, but the heartbroken look on the young blonde's face broke Alex's heart too and she tried to think of something to occupy Kara's mind. "Oh, hey! I know what you can do." Alex got up and went to her closet. On the top shelf, there was a box of stuff she'd squirreled away, mostly to avoid them being broken by uncontrolled Kryptonian strength. She pulled it down and rummaged through it for a moment. "Aha!"

"What is it?" Kara asked curiously, her fingers adjusting the glasses she wasn't yet used to wearing.

The older Danvers turned and held up a brightly colored cube for inspection. "THIS," she said happily. "Is a Rubik's Cube."

The Kryptonian moved closer, intrigued. "What does it do? Is it a power source or AI storage device?"

Alex laughed softly. "No, nothing as technical as that. It's a puzzle game. Each side of the cube should be a solid color." She began moving the slides of the cube, quickly randomizing the colors until they were thoroughly mixed up. "Your job is to figure out how to make each of the sides one solid color each."

Kara grinned. "I understand, Alex. I must solve the puzzle by moving the pieces."

"Correct," the dark-haired girl replied as she handed the toy to her (maybe not quite so annoying after all) alien sister. "Have at it." She went back to her desk and sat down.

The Kryptonian took the cube to her bed and sat cross-legged to examine it. Alex chuckled as Kryptonese mutters floated to her and then turned her attention back to her school book.

 _The central nervous system (CNS) controls most functions of the body and mind. It consists of two parts: the brain and the spinal cord. The brain is the center of our thoughts, the interpreter of our external environment, and the origin of control over…_

"I have finished the puzzle," Kara suddenly announced.

Alex frowned and spun in her chair to see her (definitely annoying as hell) alien sister holding up the cube, which was perfectly completed. "What? How!" she spluttered. "That was like eight seconds!"

"It was not a difficult puzzle," the blonde replied with a shrug. Then she grinned sheepishly. "And I can twist the pieces very fast."

Alex massaged her temples, a headache suddenly making its niggling-self known. "Well, as impressive as that was, Kara, you kinda cheated by using your super-speed." She got up and moved across the room to take a seat next to the blushing alien on the bed. "Remember we talked about fitting in? You can't use your powers like that."

Kara pouted, her blue eyes filling with tears that shimmered on her eyelashes. "But I can do things like my cousin."

"I know but it's not safe. He's a grown man. You're just a kid. And if people find out, it could be dangerous for all of us." Alex's tone softened. "If you're going to be safe on Earth, you need to trust us. Me, Mom and Dad, ok?"

"Ok," Kara replied with a nod, wiping away the tears that had crept down her cheeks. She was tired of crying. Alex patted her thigh and went back over to her desk to study, but as she settled down and started to read again…

"Alex?"

"What, Kara?"

"I'm unoccupied… um… bored."

Alex closed her book with a thump and banged her forehead against her desktop. "UGH!"


	50. Life - Christmas

Life – Christmas

Just a little visit with Kara, Alex and Ally for Christmas!

* * *

"Kar! Did you find him?" Alex was lying on the floor playing with her daughter as her wife scoured their apartment at superspeed, strains of Bing Crosby's White Christmas floating through the apartment.

"No." Kara replied as she stopped next to them, hands perched on her hips, and huffed her blonde hair back from her eyes. "Where the hell could he be?"

"In the stroller?" Alex suggested.

Kara x-rayed the conveyance. "No, not in the stroller."

"Refrigerator?"

More x-raying. "No, not in the refrigerator either."

"Toilet bowl?"

"Yuck… but no, thank God."

Alex held Ally's hand as they walked slowly across the room but she paused when the toddler's finger lifted and pointed at the Christmas tree. "What's that, Ally?" Alex asked, feigning surprise. "Where did that come from?" She glanced over at her superspeed decorator wife, who was grinning happily.

"Mama," Ally replied solemnly, pointing at Kara and then at the brightly lit, tinsel covered tree. "Tee."

"That's right, Baby Girl," Kara chuckled, scooping her child up and blowing a raspberry on her cheek. "Mama put the tree up really fast."

But Ally shook her head. "No. Mama. Tee."

Alex frowned and moved closer. "What about the tree, Honey?"

An identical frown creased Ally's brow. She was frustrated that her parents just weren't getting it. "Mom. Tee! Boogo."

"I know, Honey," Kara soothed. "We're looking for Boogo. Do you know where he is?"

"Teeeeeeeee, Mama."

Alex laughed. "She's obsessed with the tree." She plucked Ally out of Kara's arms and walked towards the kitchen. "How about we make some hot chocolate? Kara, you want some?"

"Sure, thanks," the Kryptonian replied as she settled onto the couch, her legs tucked underneath her. She turned off the sound system and flipped the tv on to scroll through the channels to find something kid friendly and Christmassy. A few minutes later, Alex set two mugs of hot chocolate and a sippy cup of chocolate milk onto the coffee table, then snuggled up next to her wife to watch Rudolph. Ally toddled over and plonked down on her butt to drink some of the sweet beverage from her sippy cup.

"I can't believe she's almost two," the DEO director murmured, smiling as her daughter moved closer to the tree, sippy cup in hand as she gazed upwards.

"I'd like to have another one," Kara replied, resting her head on Alex's shoulder and lacing their fingers together. "A sibling for Ally. What do you think?"

"I'd like that too, but should we wait a little longer? I mean, she hasn't manifested any powers except heat vision and freeze breath so far and we don't know what we might be getting into."

"Mom!" Ally was standing at the foot of the tree looking up. "Tee. Boogo."

Alex chuckled. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Baby Girl."

Then, to both Kara and Alex's surprise, their daughter slowly floated into the air and then stopped, hovering near the top of the Christmas tree. She very carefully leaned closer, plucked something out from between the higher branches and held it up with a big smile on her face. "Boogo, Boogo, Boogo!"

"Oh… Rao…" Kara muttered as her half-Kryptonian daughter floated back down to the ground and sat on the floor to play with her beloved stuffed rabbit. "You uh…" She cleared her throat gently. "You think she put Boogo in the tree?"

Alex's eyes closed slowly and she shook her head. "Looks like it…" She picked up her hot chocolate and took a sip. "So… about having another one…"

"Uh… yeah…" Kara replied, sheepishly. "Let's wait for a while longer."

Happy Holidays!


	51. One Night Stands

One Night Stands

I really have no clue where this came from. I was just thinking about what Alex might do to survive if she loved Kara more than life and was too afraid to tell her. And ended up writing this.

A little dark and explicit.

* * *

Alex could hardly breathe as she gazed up into the blue eyes of her lover. The woman was leaning over her, blonde hair falling around her face and down to brush Alex's chest as she gazed back. Then long fingers moved and Alex groaned as short fingernails raked over that spot inside her that made her squirm with pleasure. "Fuuuck…" she slowly groaned out as she tangled her fingers in the woman's hair. "Harder."

The woman smirked and did as she was asked, at the same time ducking her head to take Alex's right nipple in her mouth and suck hard. New waves of sensation shot straight to Alex's clit and her back arched off the bed as the woman's mouth moved to her other breast. "Please…"

"What do you want?" breathed the woman into her ear. "Tell me."

"I need you to be someone else," Alex replied, almost inaudible in her shame.

"I'll be anyone you want me to be." The woman pushed harder inside. "What's my name?" She circled Alex's clit with her thumb, sliding easily in Alex's wetness. "I want to hear you scream my name when you come."

"Faster," Alex begged, grasping the woman's wrist and forcing a faster pace. "Please… harder."

The bed was rocking hard now, headboard banging against the wall but neither of them cared. You didn't stay at a motel like this for anything other than fucking.

Alex wanted anonymity. She wanted to be a ghost. She didn't want names or feelings or strings. She didn't want to make love or share a bed afterwards. She was just there to fuck and leave.

Alex groaned again as she pulled the woman closer, burying her face against her neck and lifting her hips up to meet each thrust of the woman's fingers. Her eyes closed tightly as she breathed in the fragrance she'd given the woman to wear and she set her mind free as her orgasm approached with lightning speed.

Alex was gasping now, her arms locked around the woman's neck and one leg gripping her waist. Their sweat mingled but the perfume kept Alex grounded, the familiar scent bringing sudden tears to her eyes.

And then she was coming hard, hips jerking, breasts smashed against her lover's as she cried out a single name.

"Kara!"

Alex's arms unlocked and fell bonelessly onto the bed as her chest heaved. The woman slowly removed her fingers and rolled away to stand up, turning her back to Alex as she slipped into her black lace panties and bra.

Alex always insisted that her partner come first so they could leave right after she was sated. The woman knew this. This wasn't the first time she'd serviced this client but after a number of encounters, she still didn't know her real name.

But tonight had been different somehow, and after the woman had slipped into her dress and heels, and picked up the usual cash from the nightstand, she paused.

"You should tell her how you feel," she said softly.

Brown eyes opened, immediately filling with tears. "I… I can't… I could never…"

The woman sat on the edge of the bed and let her hand rest right over Alex's heart. "It's tearing you up inside. How long do you think you can last on fucking strangers who look and smell like her?"

Alex covered her eyes with her arm as a sob spilled out of her. "Please, just go."

The woman nodded and stood up. "Thanks. You have my number. Text me when you need me."


	52. One Night Stands - Part 2

One Night Stands – Part 2

Alex has been sleeping with blonde haired, blue eyed women to try to get her sister out of her head. But now, her sister realizes what's going on.

Thanks for the support, Guys, and the ideas on how to continue this from chapter 1! Hope you enjoy! Oh and yes, there will be a part 3.

* * *

Kara didn't know what to think or feel.

Having heard her sister's anguished cry from across the city, she'd almost broken the sound barrier to get to her, locating her by the sound of her furiously beating heart.

Kara had located Alex visually before she had even arrived at the motel and had instantly slowed down, embarrassed by her inadvertent intrusion into her sister's privacy as she saw her companion begin to get dressed.

Now, she watched from a hundred feet in the air, cape billowing around her as the blonde woman in the little black dress and fuck-me-heels left the motel and strode purposefully toward her car, leaving a sobbing Alex behind.

 _You should tell her how you feel…_

 _I… I can't… I could never…_

Kara's breathing stopped as the realization hit her so hard that it was all she could do to stay in the air. Had she been standing, her knees would have buckled under its weight. It was too illogical. Too shocking. Too much.

Supergirl turned and shot away, heading straight for the Fortress of Solitude.

It was even colder in the Fortress than Kara remembered. She touched down gently in front of the command console, picked up a crystal, a shape she knew by heart, and clicked it into the reader.

"My dear Kara."

The Alura hologram, smiling kindly, appeared in front of Kara as she slowly lowered herself to sit on the icy floor, her knees tucked against her chest. "Hi, Mom."

"You look troubled, Daughter." Alura frowned worriedly and reached out a hand, which Kara longed to take.

"I haven't had the best night." she sighed and pushed her hair back from her face. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Talking about it may help," Alura suggested.

"Yeah…" The hero rubbed her nose as she thought about how to begin. "I… I… think Alex wants to have sex with me."

"Sex is the method by which humans procreate. It is done by…"

"Mom," Kara interrupted with a role of her eyes. "It's a little late for a lesson on the birds and the bees. I know what sex is."

"Ask your questions then," Alura replied, her face serious.

"I thought she was in trouble tonight and I went to save her but… she… she was with some woman in a motel. A woman she paid for sex."

"Prostitution. Known in Earth literature as the oldest profession. It…"

"Mom! Great Rao, will you stop?! Besides, I think she was an escort rather than a prostitute." Kara stood up and paced back and forth, her hands perched on her hips. "She told the woman that she couldn't tell me how she feels about me. I mean… I'm not even completely sure that it was me she was talking about but, if it was someone else, why wouldn't she just tell her? Right?"

Alura said nothing but nodded sedately.

"Dammit, Alex, why didn't you just say something?" the hero muttered angrily.

"Kara, do you wish to have intercourse with Alexandra Danvers?" Alura asked.

"What? No!" Kara replied, frowning. Alura tilted her head in question. "Well… maybe… I mean…" Alura lifted an eyebrow. "YES, OK? YES!" The hero began pacing again, chopping the air with her hand. "But it's SOOO much more than that. I love her. I've been in love with her forever but I didn't think… didn't even dare to hope that she felt anything like that for me. And you know, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my MOTHER!"

"I am merely a construct of your mother, programmed to…"

Kara sighed as the Alura AI went on. "No, you're really not my Mom," she murmured as she turned and whipped the crystal back out of the reader. The hologram disappeared, leaving Kara leaning over the console on her hands, tears dripping from her blue eyes as she shook her head. "She's on Argo and I have no one else to talk to about this."

Xx

Alex was standing in command ops reviewing data on her tablet as she chatted with one of the agents on duty. She smiled as her sister landed on the balcony outside and entered through the automatic doors. "Supergirl, hey."

"Director Danvers," Kara replied, her tone icy. "You wanted to see me?"

"Is… is something wrong?" Alex asked, a frown creasing her brow.

"Not a thing," the hero stated. "What was it you wanted?"

The director nodded, unconvinced, but handed her tablet to her waiting sister. "We've had reports of some violence downtown."

"Human or alien?"

"Both. Seems like the two sides are clashing." Alex stopped talking as Kara's eyes lifted to a point above her head and cooled even further.

"Director Danvers, I thought we discussed Supergirl's access to this building," Colonel Haley called out from the balcony above them. "As in, she is no longer authorized by order of the President."

"Don't worry," Kara spat back before Alex could speak. "I was just leaving." She handed Alex back her tablet, turned on her heel and, casting her sister one more look over her shoulder, marched away.

It was a couple of hours later, after she'd diffused the human-alien conflict, when she finally flew in through the window of her apartment and went to her refrigerator to get a bottle of water. But after a moment's pause, she set the bottle back on the shelf and went to the cabinet next to the sink to grab a bottle of glowing green alcohol that she knew could make her drunk.

Moments later, she was on her couch in pink flannel pajamas with her hair tied up in a messy bun as she sucked on an ice-cream covered spoon. She flipped the television on to the local news and watched herself mediate the agreement from earlier in the evening.

Kara sighed and flipped to a movie channel as she picked up her glass and took a deep swallow. The alcohol hit her immediately and she sighed as a wave of light-headedness swept over her. "Whoah," she muttered and then grinned. "That's good stuff."

Three glasses later, Kara was hovering horizontally near the ceiling, counting the minute cracks in the plaster. "Too many," she muttered. "This could break and fall on me. Or Alex. It could kill Alex. That would be bad."

Then, she heard footsteps approaching her apartment and a light tap sounded at her door before a key turned in the lock. "Kara, are you home?" Alex asked as she stuck her head in the door.

"No, Kara no esta in casa," the Kryptonian replied. Then stayed statue still so Alex wouldn't see her.

But her sister wasn't fooled and she moved across the room to stand underneath her now giggling sister with her arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

"This ceiling is really dangerous," the Kryptonian stated seriously but with a slight slur. "You should get out now while you still can."

"Kara, have you been… oh, I see." Alex moved to the coffee table and picked up the glowing green bottle, bringing it to her nose to sniff it and wincing at the pungent aroma. "Come down please."

"But I need to catch this if it falls on you. I love you so much, Alex. I don't want you to die. Even if I AM mad at you."

The director smiled. "Kara, I'll be fine. Come down and talk to me please. Why are you mad at me?"

Kara slowly floated down to lie flat on her couch. "You lied to me." Her tone was cooling again as her super-metabolism kicked her into sobriety.

"Lied, when?" Alex shook her head. "Is this about what Haley said? I just didn't get a chance to discuss it with you…"

Kara stood suddenly, finger pointed at her sister. "This is not about the DEO, Alex. This is about you… and that woman you had sex with last night."

Alex froze, her jaw clenching with a mixture of anger, shock, embarassment and shame. "What?" she finally whispered. "How did you… Kara, were you spying on me?"

"I HEARD you," Kara shot back, her voice rising. "You cried out my name, Alex. I thought you were in trouble and I came to help you but…" She stopped and her voice lowered to barely a whisper as she turned away to gaze out the window. "How long?" she asked.

"I've only seen her a few times," Alex replied just as quietly. "Maybe three weeks."

"That not what I mean," Kara stated, her anger rising again as she whirled around to face her sister again. "How long have you been fucking women who look like me? How long have you been screaming my name when you come, Alex?"

The questions echoed around the room into the silence as Alex stood there, mouth agape as she tried to process what was happening. She lifted a hand and took a step forward. "Kara… I'm… I'm so sorry."

"So, it's true," the Kryptonian replied as she slowly sat down on the couch again. Her anger dissipated when she saw the tears on Alex's face. "Alex, why didn't you say something?"

She patted the seat beside her but the older Danvers was routed to the spot, unable to move as the horror of the situation flowed over her. Ice gripped her heart but her inside voice was screaming something to her and she spoke the words she'd been holding inside for so long. "I'm in love with you, Kara. I didn't tell you because I'm so fucking afraid of losing you that I'd rather die."

There was silence between them for a long, cavernous moment as the hero replayed the simple words over and over in her mind. Kara could hear Alex's heart thumping frantically in her chest and it skipped a couple of beats as she slowly stood and closed the distance between them to wrap her arms around her sister's neck and look into her eyes. "You're really in love with me?" she asked softly, threading her fingers through soft, dark hair.

Alex nodded dumbly, her trembling hands moving on autopilot to gently grasp Kara's hips as stormy blue eyes gazed back at her. "Yeah," she finally got out as a small smile crossed the Kryptonian's lips. "I love you more than life."

Kara shuffled forward a little, pressing their bodies closer together. "Then," she whispered intensely. "Fuck me like one of your escorts."


	53. One Night Stands - Part 3

One Night Stands – Part 3

Conclusion of this 3 part arc. Kara and Alex get closer. Sorry for the delay, Guys. I struggled with this final part. Truthfully, one of the comments on the previous part kinda threw me off my game. But anyway, here we go.

* * *

Shock coursed through Alex's body as her mind tried to process the words coming from Kara's beautiful mouth. Did she just say…?

It must have shown on her face because Kara stepped back, her own face flushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, was that too much?"

"No!" Alex's hands shot out to grasp the Kryptonian at her biceps. "No, wait." Her hands moved to Kara's face to cup her cheeks. "That was, quite frankly, incredibly hot but... I just… I'd like to know what you're thinking and feeling."

Kara smiled that blinding smile of hers that made the director weak at her knees. "I'm happy, Alex! So so happy because I feel the same way and… and… I'm sorry because, truthfully, I shouldn't be mad at you without being mad at myself too. I didn't say anything either and I'd be a hypocrite to blame you." She took a breath as a smile spread across Alex's face. "I'm so sorry."

"Sweetie," Alex sighed, her tone partly amused and partly exasperated. "We really need to work on our communication."

The hero chuckled softly and looked down, biting her lip a little. "Yeah, I know. I guess we should have done this a long time ago."

Alex couldn't find it in herself to be anything but thrilled though and she pulled the younger woman into her arms for a long hug. "I love you," she said again, right into Kara's ear, the words releasing her from the tight bands of shame she'd been wrapped in for so long. She closed her eyes as the hero's hand closed gently around the back of her neck and pulled her even closer.

Kara sighed softly as she nuzzled Alex's pulse point. Then she pressed a couple of experimental kisses there, grinning at the gasp that escaped the stoic director. It spurred her on and she added soft flicks of her tongue as she kissed her way up Alex's neck and along her jawline. "I love you too," she murmured and captured Alex's lips as the director's fingers threaded into her blonde hair.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first but quickly grew more passionate as their bodies responded to each other. Alex was the first to pull back a little to catch her breath. "Are you ok?" she asked softly. "Is this ok?"

And suddenly, they were across the room and she was sitting on the kitchen table with Kara standing between her knees, gazing at her with half-lidded eyes. "Oh God, yes," the Kryptonian replied, her breathing deep and heavy. "But you know, you're wearing FAR too many clothes." She pushed Alex's jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, pausing halfway to lean in and kiss her again. "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do this. This leather jacket's freakin' hot on you," she said as she continued her task, tossing the jacket onto a nearby chair and then grasping the bottom of Alex's tank top with a raised eyebrow.

The director was feeling overheated and aroused as she raised her arms to let Kara pull the shirt off over her head. "Really?" Alex asked, her voice rough as her hands ached to touch the hero's skin.

As if reading her mind, Kara slowly opened each button of her pajama top revealing small pieces of skin to Alex's eyes. "Really. I've wanted to touch you and kiss you so badly sometimes that it's physically hurt to stop myself." She paused and leaned forward, letting the shirt fall open and giving Alex an amazing view of her breasts. Then she ducked her head and kissed her way down the brunette's chest lingering in her cleavage. Alex reached out and wrapped one arm around the hero's waist while gently palming her breast with the other.

Kara was shockingly soft, despite her indestructible skin and, as Alex felt her bra catch come loose and the material fall away, she tugged the hero as close as she could. She needed that skin on skin connection as much as she needed air. It was a balm for her aching soul as its other half finally came home. Tears rose in her eyes as Kara let her top slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. "Are you ok?" the younger woman asked, concerned as she used her thumbs to wipe the tears away. "If you need to stop…"

"No," Alex replied. "I don't need anything but you."

Kara nodded and their lips met again, soft sounds of pleasure and murmurs of love passing between them. Then Alex was lying back on the table, lifting her hips to allow her lover to slide her jeans and panties down and off. She hazily realized that she wasn't even self-conscious. Kara was gazing at her nakedness with something akin to awe and it just turned her on more. "You're so beautiful, Alex." She ran her hands from the director's ankles, up her legs and stomach and cupped one breast as she went for the other with her mouth.

Alex groaned and arched her back off the table, offering more of herself, offering ALL of herself to the woman she loved. If Kara had been with a woman intimately before, she'd never mentioned it, yet she seemed comfortable as she explored with hands, lips and tongue. She found all of the spots on the director's body that drew ragged gasps and moans from her and when she finally knelt between her knees and gently pulled her closer to explore even more intimately, it didn't take long for Alex to reach the release she'd craved for so long.

Kara's heart felt like it would explode out of her chest with happiness as she looked up and saw the woman of her dreams, head thrown back and spine curved and rigid, as her body strained with the force of the explosion of pleasure the hero had coaxed out with her mouth. But after Alex's body had relaxed and Kara was taking her into her arms, the director grinned tiredly. "I thought you wanted me to do that to you."

A soft almost giggle was the reply as Kara lifted Alex into her arms and carried her to the bedroom to lay her gently down on the soft surface. "I changed my mind," she said with a grin of her own. She stripped off her pajama bottoms and immediately, Alex slid on top of her to drop little kisses into the hollow of her throat. The hero's long legs came up to wrap around the director's waist and hold her in place as they started the dance all over again.

"Alex?" Kara murmured.

"Mmm?" Alex was distracted by the tiny freckles peppered liberally along the hero's collar bones. She nibbled on them.

"I was so afraid that you'd hate me for feeling like this. That it would change things between us so much that we'd drift apart."

"Kara," the director replied with a smile. "We might not always see eye-to-eye, but I could never hate you. You're my whole world. I hope you know that."

"And you're mine." Kara's brow creased into a frown. "God, what's Eliza going to think?"

"Sweetheart, talking about my Mom right now is kind of a passion killer…" Alex paused then. "But, Kara, if you want to talk about this before we go any further…"

But the Kryptonian shook her head. "Alex, shut up and kiss me, ok?"

The brunette laughed. "Yes, Ma'am."

Alex did much more than kissing and, when Kara's hands grasped at and ripped the comforter beneath her as she shuddered through her climax, almost pinched herself to make sure it was really happening and not just a dream, like she'd had a million times before.

Xx

As Kara woke, she became aware of warm arms curled around her and she savored the moment of her first time waking up with a naked Alex wrapped around her. The director was still deeply asleep but her face was relaxed and she'd slept the whole night without having a bad dream. Kara knew that was a rare occurrence these days.

She ran her fingers through Alex's sleep-tousled hair, loving the softness of the silky strands and after a moment, sleepy brown eyes peered up at her. "What time is it?" Alex mumbled.

"Almost seven," Kara replied regretfully. "And unfortunately, I think we both have places to be this morning."

"Yeah," the director replied. Then she squeezed her lover tightly. "Last night was amazing and I love you very much."

"It really was… and I love you too," Kara replied, kissing the tip of Alex's nose. "Can we talk later?"

"Of course. We have a lot to discuss."

"We do," Kara smiled. "But, mostly, I want to discuss us moving in together because I don't want to spend one more night away from you."

Alex's return smile was huge. "This apartment is bigger. I'll give notice to my landlord today."

Kara nodded happily. "I'll help you pack."

"Uhauling," Alex added with a smirk.

"So cliché," Kara agreed with a laugh.

They kissed to seal their future together and to cement the promise of no more one night stands.


	54. Memory

Memory.

The Aftermath

I think y'all share how shaken up I am after "Suspicious Minds". So I wrote this little bit.

* * *

Kara stood outside J'Onn's new business office, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed her heart out. Everything was falling apart and the one person in the world who would understand what she was going through, could no longer do so.

Righteously indignant. That was how Kara was feeling. How dare those military types ask her to compromise her identity?! How dare they push to the point where J'Onn needed to wipe people's minds just to keep Kara Danvers safe! She felt horribly discriminated against but she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down as her logical brain tried to kick in.

Just then Alex exited the building, her face somber but, when she saw Kara, it lit up. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, offering a hug to her sister.

"I... uh..." Kara suddenly realized that she shouldn't know who J'Onn is. "I heard about a new PI in town and thought I'd pop down for a face to face."

"Huh," Alex replied. "That's cool. I've known John Jones for a while. I was just popping in to say congratulations to him on opening his new business."

Kara heart was aching. The first words out of hers and Alex's mouths were lies and she felt like screaming. It was as if her life over the past fifteen years had been erased in the space of two minutes. Which really it hadn't but Alex not remembering a huge part of it made it feel suddenly worthless.

"Kara?"

"Hmmm? Oh sorry. What did you say?"

Alex smiled. "I asked if you wanted to get some coffee. I know a great little place near here that Supergirl introduced me to. Perks of being FBI. She knows all the best places to eat in the city."

"I can't," the hero replied, almost choking on the words. "I've got to get going. Places to be, things to report on and all that."

"You're acting weird," Alex chuckled. "But I guess that's not unusual," she teased as she leaned in and kissed her sister's forehead. "Catch you later, Nerd. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye, Alex," Kara replied as she watched Alex walk away and her rock crumble before her eyes.

Xx

It was like she was a stranger in a room full of her friends. While the agents at the DEO were as friendly and respectful as ever, none of the agents, who had previously known her real identity, were the same. And Colonel Haley's hostility toward her made her just stay on the balcony outside the automatic doors.

"Supergirl," Alex said as she stepped through the doors and crossed the space to stand next to her friend, leaning on the balcony wall.

"Director," Kara replied with a small smile. "How are you?"

"Tired," Alex chuckled. "It's been a long-ass day and with the whole mind wipe thing... I'm feeling a little off."

"You know about that?" Kara asked, surprised.

"Yeah," the director nodded as she straightened and faced her friend. "I know that it happened and it worked because I have no clue who your secret identity is. I guess it really is super-secret now."

Kara knew that Alex would never have been so ok about the whole thing if she'd known that Supergirl was really her sister, but still, it stung to the point where she felt tears rising in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that," she said.

"This is not your fault, Supergirl," the director said firmly. "If Haley and the President hadn't pushed so hard, this wouldn't have been necessary." She paused a moment. "You have other people outside the DEO who know your identity though, right?"

"A small number," Kara replied. "But I have to admit, it's feeling kinda lonely over here right now."

Without a moment's hesitation, Alex pulled her into a tight hug. "It's going to be ok. This will blow over when they realize that no one is going to give your identity up."

"I don't know, Alex," Kara replied. "What if they never give up?"

J'Onn will wipe the whole world's minds before he lets anything happen to you," the director replied.

"I know," Kara nodded, her voice small. "But I don't want him to be in a position where he has to do that again. I know it hurts him."

"It does but... he'll do almost anything for you. And I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Alex held the hero's hand for a long moment, squeezing gently. "And when this is all resolved, things will go back to normal."

"From your lips to Rao's ears," Supergirl murmured softly. "I just want this to be over."

"Worst case scenario, Supergirl... takes a break for a while." Alex shook her head. "These assholes don't deserve you."

Kara smiled gently. "But the people out there in National City do. I'm not going to leave them alone."

Alex nodded. "That's because you're a much better person than anyone here deserves."

"No," the hero replied. "I come in second."


	55. Breaking Down the Walls

Breaking Down the Walls

The balcony scene in 4X19 between Kara and Lena really touched me. Then this Supercorp tidbit happened.

* * *

Holding Lena close was like a balm for Kara's battered heart. She suspected, as Lena clung to her, that it was the same for her.

The balcony was away from the bustle and noise of CatCo Worldwide Media and the only place in the building where the owner and her best friend could have a few moments of peace and quiet.

Lena had admitted a big secret to Kara; that she'd been working with her criminal mastermind brother, Lex, and while for a moment, the reporter had been shocked, Kara had also understood that Lex had been the one stable element in Lena's life as she'd grown up. Who could blame her for believing in someone who, she thought, loved her? But Lex had betrayed his own sister, left her broken and heartsore as he'd taken away the only family she had left.

After they'd figured out the code and arranged travel to Kaznia, they'd gone to Lena's apartment to talk some more, have dinner and drink a little too much wine.

Lena didn't want to be alone. Even though she was rich and powerful, she had few people she trusted in her life and because of that, she'd been the first one to reach out, the first one to physically acknowledge the attraction that had been simmering just under the surface of her and Kara's relationship.

Pulling her lover a little closer, Kara let a smile touch her lips. When Lena had kissed her, her first reaction had been complete surprise, but those plump, red lips and seeking tongue had just drawn her in and they'd fallen into bed in a giggling tangle of arms and legs.

The sex had been both hot and loving at the same time. Lena's natural sexual energy had pushed Kara to heights she'd never felt with anyone before. Not even with Mon-El, whom she'd loved with all her heart. And they'd made each other climax over and over until Lena's human body had given out and she'd fallen asleep right there on top of Kara with the blonde's fingers still nestled inside her.

Lena's human body. Kara closed her eyes as she thought about the final secret that was shoring up the wall between them... a cape-shaped secret about which she had no clue what to do. To Lena she was just Kara Danvers, reporter, best friend and lover of pot stickers.

A Luthor and a Super. She sighed internally. It seemed unreal and impossible. Would Clark think that Kara had betrayed him by falling in love with the sister of his arch-nemesis. No, Kara knew that he wouldn't see it that way. Clark knew who Lena was inside. He knew the goodness in her, just as Kara did.

The Kryptonian wondered what Lena would say if she told her the truth, that she was Supergirl, the alien superhero who'd been at odds with the younger Luthor for months before reconciling only days earlier. Would Lena be hurt that she was the last to know? Would it destroy this fledgling relationship before it had time to take flight? But Kara knew that, despite everything, she couldn't go on lying to the woman she loved.

"Hey..." Lena's sleepy voice brought Kara out of her thoughts. "I can hear you thinking. Are you ok?"

Blue eyes met green. "Lena... there's something I have to tell you..."


End file.
